When the summer is filled with Snow
by LaughKittykatForEver
Summary: Bella, Alice, Rose, Edward, Jasper and Emmett one cabin; Jasper and Bella's game from high school; that no-ones knows about; just how long can they keep it a secret from the others. Review and tell me what you think. All Human.
1. Let it being

**Hey this is my first Twilight fan-fic so review and tell me if you like it or even if you don't, but don't be too mean, lol **

**Right everyone is human, Alice and Edward are brother and sister and Rosaline and Jasper and brother and sister, if anyone has any question review and ask me, I will answer, hope you like this, I'll only update if I get reviews, this is just because I don't always have time to write, and if I don't get many reviews I'll think you guys don't like it, lol, and when I do get a review it just makes me write, even if I should be doing coursework, lol**

Hey this chapter has been beta-ed now, and I have to say it much better, so thanks to my amazing beta Mizz-Emz she rocks,

Ok so the next chappie will be up when I have 5 reviews or more. Tee-He 

**xXx**

**P.S Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or anything related to it. That is all Stephenie Meyer! But I would love to have Edward.**

**Chapter 1**

**Let it being**

**Bella's P.O.V**

So here I am, sat on the plane, with Alice on my right, designing something, and Rosalie to my left painting her nails. We're on our way to Alice's family holiday home in Utah, her parents have said we could stay there for the whole summer; I've always loved Carlisle and Esme! We're going over the summer holiday but it means it's winter there. Winter means snow. We're staying in a huge cabin; I really don't know why Carlisle and Emse bought one so big.

"It's not really that big when you know your way around" Alice said, defending herself.

But me and Rose could both tell that Alice was just trying to hold her excitement in, she ways talked about the trips her and her family took, and how much she loved this place: Utah.

We have been in college for the past year and this is our first summer as college students. Me, Alice and Rose have been friends ever since we started school back in Forks, and have been best friends even since. Alice and Rose both have older brothers. Alice's older brother, Edward acts like such a jerk, he thinks he so much better then everyone else. I used to think he was such a god, really hot; I used to think I was in love, but this completely changed my mind about him. Rose's brother is the same, Jasper his name is. Come to think about it, I haven't seen Edward or Japer in ages. They hanged with a huge guy called Emmett, he was a jerk too, just not as bad as Jasper and Edward, in fact, we didn't mind Emmett; he always said I was like his younger sister. I haven't seen any of them since they graduated; they are 2 years older than us.

Alice of course was studying Fashion, while Rose was on a beauty course, I was taking a writing course and we all were on a sport course together, we are quite the sporty girls but we love to get all dressed up, so we're off for some skiing and to learn how to snow-board. Well, Alice knows how to snow board but Rose and me don't. We're also here to "rock some party's" as Rose puts it.

I stuck my headphones in and put my favourite playlist on, the sad thing is, is it's one of Edward's playlists. Alice just put as many songs as she could get on onto my I-pod, including her playlists. Typical, my favourite one was Edward's.

I must have fallen asleep because Alice was poking me in the arm

"Bella, wake up we're landing soon" She said.

"Alice…" I groaned, sleepily.

"You have to put your seatbelt on"

"Fine"

"Ok, now I'm excited, so Alice you don't have a holiday boyfriend here do you?" Rose joked.

"No" Alice replied quickly.

"Ok, calm down pixie, I was only asking"

"Rose, don't call her pixie, she's _our_ little pixie, remember." I said.

Rose smiled at me, "Bella, you're right; she's our little pixie, who we love"

"Awww, You guys" Alice gushed happily.

An announcement came over the intercom "Welcome ladies and Gentlemen to Utah, Deer Valley, we will be landed shortly"

Alice let a squeal escape her lips; she's so excited! Rose and me are excited too, but we seem to be missing something, maybe Alice is keeping something from us. I wouldn't put it past Alice when she has a plan. She always seems to know what will happen next.

"We're landing" Rose said.

Alice said "No, we'll land in … 3…2…1"

Of course Alice was right on cue, Rose was a little annoyed.

"C'mon you two, lets get of this plane!" I said, trying to ease the tension.

"YEAH!" Alice squealed. For someone so small Alice has a lot of energy. But that's Alice and I would never change her, she like the sister I never had. Rose was like a sister too. We were always there for each, through family issues to boyfriends, right now, none of us were dating but I never dated as much as Rose and Alice anyway. Rose never wanted anything too serious, and Alice broke up with her last boyfriend, Mike, recently, he didn't like her going away the whole summer and got really moody and jealous, she said things had been bad before and she had been thinking of breaking up with him anyway.

This is our break from everything; school, family…Poor Rose's parents were getting a divorcees and my mum has been arguing with her new husband, Bill. My Dad Charlie was trying to date, which I really didn't want to know much about.

We're stood waiting for our suitcases, Alice only lets us pack half a suitcase and she even made us take another empty one, so we have 6 suitcases between us and 3 are empty, the others only half filled! We must be mad! Alice said that there is an amazing shopping mall here and that's where we're going shopping. Ok, I do like shopping for a bit but when it's with Alice we always end up shopping for hours!

Finally the last of the suitcases came around, Rose said, "It's about time" and grabbed it quickly and we started heading for the exit.

"Alice, I know you have cars at the cabin, but how are we getting there?" I asked.

"You'll see"

We came out of the airport, (thank god Alice packed me a hoodie in my hand luggage, I would have froze) and I saw it a sign that read 'Cullen' the guy holding the sign was in a suit, I'm guessing he's our driver. Alice must have pre-booked a taxi; she walked over to him and quoted "Alice Cullen"

"Just on time, did you have a good flight miss?" The guy asked, politely.

"Yes, thank you" Alice replied, equally as polite.

That's Alice for you, the kind and polite one, if only the guy knew the real her.

"This way then please, would you like me to take your bags?"

"Oh it's ok, we have six"

Alice failed to tell him they were as light as a feather. The poor guy looked baffled.

Then I spotted the car. "Alice Cullen!!" I shouted

"Yes, Isabella Swan?"

Rose hit me on the back "C'mon on Bella, you know she loves everything to be perfect"

"Yes Rose, but a limo?!"

"It's Alice remember"

I hated Alice spending money on me, I know the limo wasn't just for me, but she knew this was my first holiday away probably since the one I went on with my Mum and Dad when I was 7, before the divorce. She had said she's going to make everything perfect…

"Have a nice ride ladies, we will arrive within the hour" The Driver, Jake, said.

We all thanked him.

Then Rose said "Let this be"

"The best holiday ever" Alice finished.

"I can't wait" `I squealed excitedly.

The ride went really quick. When the driver pulled up outside the cabin it made me gasp; it was so beautiful, and yes it was huge. Rose was in a state of awe too, well, who wouldn't be, this place was amazing. There was a the little layer of untouched snow making it even more beautiful, the cabin was well hidden in the trees meaning you would only find it here if you knew it was here.

Rose called from the porch of the house "C'mon Bella"

I hadn't realized they had already gotten out and were at the house, I quickly jumped out the car. Bad idea, I fell straight into the snow face first, I could her Rose and Alice laughing, Jake helped me up, he was kinda good looking.

"You ok, Miss?"

"Um, yeah thanks"

"It's Isabella, right?"

"I prefer Bella." I smiled.

"Here's your bags, oh and if you need a tour guide or something, I know this place really well"

"Mmmm, sure"

"Here, take my card, just ask for Jake"

He gave me his business card and got into the limo, I walked over to where Rose and Alice where standing.

"Bella! Flirting on the first day, tut-tut, I'm very ashamed" Rosalie Joked, shaking her head in mock disappointment.

"Rose, I was not flirting!"

"You may think that but he totally likes you" Alice smirked.

"Thanks Alice, you're so much help." I said, sarcasm dripping from my voice. "Can we just go in already?"

"C'mon Bells, we were only joking"

"I know" I sighed.

Alice was by the door with the key now, "Girls, Welcome to the Cullen's cabin" she said, flinging the door wide open.

We walked in, awestruck; this was amazing just like the outside, it was beautiful. You could tell Alice and her mother, Esme, had been working in each room to make them unique yet beautiful.

"Yes Alice, this isn't big at all"

"I know, right, I was trying to tell you!" I don't think Alice noticed the sarcasm in Rose's voice, I laughed at her naivety.

"So Alice, where's are rooms?" Rose asked

"Only you would ask that, Rosalie" I punched her lightly in the arm.

"And your point is?"

I just shook my head.

"We can all stay on the same floor if you'd like, come on" Alice said.

We went up the stairs and, like Alice said, there were three doors down the hall. I thought there would have been more…

"Oh there are two more rooms upstairs again, and there is a room in the basement," Alice said, as if she was reading my mind.

"Wow, it's huge!!" I said, shocked at the size of this place.

"Choose one then, actually, choose at of those two, this one's mine" Alice said, walking over to the third door. I went to the second of the doors on the left and Rose went to the first, Alice had a really smug look on her face.

I could hear Rose shouting "Alice this is amazing…Oh my God, I have a balcony"

"So do I. Alice this Room is stunning" I said, gob smacked.

"Thought you guys would like them, now I hate to tear you away but we have some serious shopping to do!"

I groaned "Alice, we have the whole summer to shop, can we at least wait until tomorrow."

"No, it's fine, you don't have to come, I'll just get you some clothes, my choice, and you can check the house out"

"All right" I agreed, happy I don't have to go shopping

"C'mon then Rose" Alice chirped. "Bells, there is food in the suitcase downstairs, so if your hung-"

"I'll unpack that suitcase for you Alice and I'll make dinner. Wait, Alice does that mean you didn't bring any clothes at all?"

"Clever Bella" She laughed and with that she was out the door with Rose. Trust Alice to buy a whole new wardrobe while she's here, I can't believe she didn't pack anything!

I put my suitcase in my room, I'll unpack later. God, how much did Alice pack in this suitcase! I can tell you now, we won't need to go food shopping for a good 3 weeks, I'm running out of cupboard space to put it all.

I shut the last cupboard triumphantly, 20 minutes of putting away food, it's outrageous!!

Ok, I'm lost; I mean how can I get lost in a cabin! I was just going around another corner, trying to locate my room when I heard someone talking.

"Mate, we don't need to go to the store, the cupboards are full" Who the hell is it?! It's definitely a mans voice, then there was another voice

"What? Why would there be food here?"

"Who cares, lets eat!" Someone else said. That makes 3 of them; I can't fight off 3 men on my own! I ran as fast as I could, tripping over my own feet in the rush to get to the next room to hide. I could still hear them talking.

"Did you hear that?" One of them said.

"What?"

"I heard it, someone in the house"

"I thought you said no-one was going to be here"

"No-one should be here"

"Maybe it's a hobo?"

"You're mad"

"You never know, these things happen, I saw it on TV"

I could see the stairs so I quickly dashed for them. Running up the hall, I could hear them talking again.

"There, up the stairs"

"You go up those stairs, I'll go up the other one and we'll get them in the middle"

"What about me?"

"Guard the front door, we can't let them out" They said.

Panicking, I ran down the stairs and into the cupboard, I could hear my heart beating at 100 miles an hour.


	2. Scared the life out of me

**So, yup I got some reviews and thanks guys to all of them they rocked, and helped me write this chapter, now I'm a little annoyed I got 59 hits for this chappie and only 2 reviews, c'mon on guys how does that work. **

**So pleases review you'll get the chapters out of me quicker, I promise, so without anymore moaning here the next chapter and I really hope you know who the three guys are.**

**P.S I've got a beta and she rocks, she's bête-ed this chapter and chapter one, she's made them so much better, so a big thanks to her. **

_Last chapter;_

"_Guard the front door, we can't let them out" _

_Panicking, I ran down the stairs and into the cupboard, I could hear my heart beating a 100 miles an hour._

**Chapter 2**

**Scared the life out of me **

What should I do!? I mean, Alice and Rose have got to be home soon…Actually, it's only been an hour, I have a feeling they are going late night shopping, as it's 7:30 now. Ok, well, I could ring them, crap my phone's in my room. It's been a whole 2 minutes and I'm still freaking out. Its not like the odds are good, it's three against one, and three men against me: the clumsiest person known to man and women alike.

I think I'm in a cleaning cupboard; there is brooms, mops and buckets and I think some cleaning products but I can't really see, it's too dark in here. I've got a mop to protect myself, my plan is to get to my room and call Alice.

I opened the cupboard really slowly to see if I could see anyone before I jumped out of here. No-one is there, so I stepped out into what I assume is the games room, well that's what I would call it, with it's huge T.V and pool table and another round table that looked as if it was for card games. I was just thinking of the way back to my room when...

"Got cha!!"

I screamed so loud that I'll be surprised if Alice and Rose didn't hear me from the mall! Whoever had just come up behind me scared the life out of me, I jumped so much the mop in my hand hit the person right in the face. I started running, scared to see who I've just hit, I could hear them cussing under their breath.

I slowed when I heard someone round the corner, in the kitchen, so I ran round the corner and swung the mop around where I thought their head should be.

"Oh my…" A stream of explicit words started poring from their mouth.

That must have really hurt, oh well. I carried on running to where I thought the stairs were, but someone was stood in the way. Whoever it was, was huge! I couldn't really see who it was though, the light was very dim.

"Guys I got him …or her"

Wait! That voice! They had hold of me in an iron grip. I tried to get out but it was pointless, were way too strong. Someone flipped the light switch; all I could see was a red t-shirt.

"Let go of me!!" I screamed, thrashing around.

"Sorry, no can do, pretty lady"

No! No way, it couldn't be…I turned my head up and, yes, Emmett was there with that stupid grin on his face: The on he always has when he's won or is right. To him this would have been a game; first person to get me, wins.

"EMMETT MC CARTY!!! PUT ME DOWN!!!" I screeched, loudly.

He just looked at me with the same confused face I know and love. "Hello?" I said, waving my hand if front of his vacant face. "Emmett put me down, or so help me-"

"Bella, is that you?" He interrupted, still looking baffled.

"Well done Sherlock, now put me down" I ordered, using my well renowned sarcasm.

Emmett slowly set me down, only letting me go when he knew I was stable on my feet; he knows me so well.

Sternly, I said "Emmett…Explain. Now."

"Bella, I can't believe that it's you! I haven't seen you for…"

I finished his sentence for him "3 years"

"It's only been three years? It feels so much longer" He smiled again.

"I know" I sighed.

"Bella, you've changed so much!"

Have I? Oh, I forgot, I had braces when Emmett last saw me and my hair was a curly frizz! Alice has helped me 'really blossom' as she puts it. I see it as 3 years of torture, just to straighten my hair out a bit!

"Emmett, If I said you haven't changed one bit, it would that be an insult" I said. He laughed his booming laugh, that infectious laugh that made me grin like a small child.

"I'd be insulted if I _had_ changed"

I heard someone coming into the lounge but I couldn't see them yet; Emmett was in the way.

"Emmett, where is he?"

Emmett turned "Jasper, what's wrong with you?" He said, ignoring my question in favour of talking to Jasper.

"What's wrong with me?" he asked angrily, "That person, that's what's wrong with me! Well, lets just say I'm going to give him a taste of his own medicine!!"

"Dude…"

Emmett started laughing again, but I wasn't sure if it was because Jasper had just called me a boy or some sort of inside joke.

"Bella, you have one hell of an aim" He laughed again.

I walked around Emmett to see Jasper, holding his crotch, looking like he was in a fair bit of pain.

"Bella?" He said, shocked. 'Bella!' He repeated, angry this time.

Emmett's booming laughter filled the room once again.

"Emmett, what are you laughing at this time!?" Someone called from one of the many other rooms.

Whoever it was took the words right out of my mouth; Emmett is starting to get on my nerves a bit now! Then _he_ walked in. He, with his beautiful bronze hair. He, with muscle showing through his perfectly fitted shirt…

I stopped myself; I was undressing the guy mentally! He's a Jerk, remember!

Emmett interrupted my thoughts with his laughing, again, "Jasper here just-" he started, but Jasper cut him off.

"Shut up, Emmett" He growled. I set off laughing along with Emmett.

"Edward, why have you got an ice pack?" Jasper asked, taking the attention off himself. "Did she get you too?'

"Yeah, but she got me in the face."

'Lucky you…" Jasper mumbled.

Emmett grabbed me by the arm and pulled me around to face Edward. "Missy here, seems to like to hit people with mops"

"I did not hit them!" I defended "They…They walked into it!"

Emmett and me burst out laughing again, but Edward and Jasper remained straight faced and angry.

"So who do we have here Emmett?" Edward asked. Did he really not recognise me?!

"This, Edward my dear, is Brace-Face…" Emmett said, an edge of triumph in voice.

Even though I tried not laughing, Emmett and Jasper burst into a fit of giggles. Hearing them giggling like little girls set me off laughing too, showing off my now perfectly straight teeth.

"Bella?" Edward said, still stunned.

"The one and only" I said confidently.

"Ahh Bells, I've really missed annoying you!" Emmett said, rubbing my head and scuffing my hair up.

"That's one thing I haven't missed about you, Emmett, you annoying me all the time!"

He put his hand over his heart and said "Bella that hurt" I shook my head at his daft antics and turned to Jasper; he too, was shaking his head.

"So Bella, I don't mean to be rude or anything, but why are you here, hitting us all with mops?" He said.

"I could ask you the same thing"

"I've never hit you with a mop." He said, laughing, "Actually Bella, we're here with Edward, this is his family's-"

I cut him off "Jasper, yes I do know this is his family's holiday home, and do you remember he has a sister called Alice? And remember your own sister, Rosalie and-"

"Wait, Alice is here? And Rose?" He said, cutting me off.

"Yes and we're st-"

"Well, where are they?" He said, stopping me mid-sentence again.

I just stood there, a stern look on my face; I wasn't going to start a sentence for him to interrupt me halfway through.

Emmett nudged me "Bella? he said.

"I was just seeing if Mr. Interrupt-me had anything else to say?" Jasper just scowled like a little child. I carried on "Like I was saying, Me, Alice and Rose are staying here, we arrived this afternoon and Alice was desperate to get to the mall-"

"That's A-"

"Don't interrupt me Jasper!" I said, holding my hand up, signalling for his to shut up. "Alice desperately wanted to get to the mall because-she-didn't-pack-any-clothes," I said, getting quieter and quieter.

"What?" Jasper said, looking confused.

"Dude, its Alice. She packed no clothes so she could buy a whole new wardrobe. And they call me dumb" Emmett said, proud of his new found intelligence.

"I didn't want to go shopping so I wormed my way out of it. I was unpacking the food Alice brought, and was just having a look round the house when you guys turned up. Your turn, why are you here?" They all looked at each other as if to see who was going to talk.

"Ok, looks like I'm telling you the story then Bella" Emmett said. "Well, once a time, there was-"

"Emmett!" Jasper said, unamused.

"Fine, you tell her then."

Jasper rolled his eyes and turned to me

"We finished college and thought we'd come here for our last summer before we have to get a prober job, you know what I mean. So we drove down here this afternoon. The snow started about an hour ago so that must have covered your tracks, we had no idea you were here, sorry for scaring you Bella"

"Jasper there's no need to say sorry, she got her own back" Emmett said, laughing.

How did I manage to hit Jasper there anyway? I thought I hit him at about head height…

"Jasper how did I hit you, you know…" I said, blushing.

"I was stood on the counter"

I burst out laughing. Now I could see what Emmett found so funny!

"I quote 'Emmett, you're such an idiot' unquote." Emmett said, making quotation marks with his hands, "but look who's the really idiot Jasper"

Jasper just huffed and turned back to me.

"So Bella, when are Alice and Rose going to be back?"

"I really don't know" I said, shrugging my shoulders. "You know what they're like when they get carried away shopping"

"Ok, I'm even more hungry now" Emmett said, clutching his stomach dramatically.

"Emmett, did you want to make dinner with me?" I asked him.

"Ermmm-"

"Bella, you want _Emmett_ in the kitchen?" Jasper said.

"He can't be that bad!!"

Jasper shook his head and turned to Edward. I took this as my cue to go to the kitchen.

"So, where are our rooms, then Eddie?" I heard Jasper say.

"Jasper, I've told you not to call me that! There are two bedrooms on the top floor, three in the middle and 1 in the basement"

"TOP!" Jasper and Emmett both shouted.

I heard them grab their suitcases and run for the stairs, I thought it might be a good time for me to talk Alice and Rose so I headed for my room to get my phone.

***

When did Alice put that top in my room? There was a note…

"_Bella if your going to cook and make a mess don't do it in the top you are wearing, it's too pretty for that. Put this on. A xxx"_

Alice's Physic abilities really do scare me sometimes! How did she know I was going to cook? Anyway, where's my phone? I think I left it in the en-suite, I wonder if every room has there own bathroom…

I've decided to change my top, just in case, as Jasper worried me with his comment about Emmett in the kitchen. Alice would kill me if I got this top dirty. I pulled my top off, put it on the side counter by the sink and walked back out to retrieve the other top from my bed.

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! EDWARD WHAT ARE YOU DOING" I screamed, Edward was standing in the doorway, smirking. I quickly grabbed the top from the bed and shoved it over my head.

"Sorry Bella, this is usually my room, that's all. By the way my favourite colour is blue" I blushed as I realised I was wearing my favourite blue bra; he's so not getting his room now!

"Manners cost nothing, Edward. If you weren't so horrible to me just then, I might have given you this room, but I'm having it now." I said, smiling triumphantly.

Where's that smug look now, mister?!

"FINE" He said through clenched teeth.

He turned around and stalked out of the room.

"Oh, by the by Edward, Rose and Alice have called the other rooms on this floor, the only one left is the one downstairs" I shouted after him.

I could see he him slopping off down the stairs, I let a happy little giggle escape my lips.

***

I was in the kitchen, deciding what to make, when Emmett came bounding in.

"So Bella, what we having for dinner?" he said.

"I was just thinking"

"Steak"

"Emmett, we didn't bring streak, the only thing we really brought was a lot of cereal, junk food and drink, biscuits and that"

"Oh…" He said, downhearted.

"We can get some streak tomorrow, if you'd like?"

"Cool, so what are we having now?"

"I'm not really sure, we could just ring Rose and Alice to pick up a take-out on their way in. I'll go to the store tomorrow for some proper food"

"Sounds like a plan"

I grabbed my phone of the counter and dialled Alice's number.

"Bella what's wrong?"

"Nothing Alice, but we have some guests"

"Oh, I know"

"What do you mean you know?"

"I knew about it but Rose doesn't so shhh, 'till we get back"

"Alice, aren't you with Rose?"

"No, she went to the toilet, what did you ring for?"

"Can you get some food, Emmett's pretty hungry?"

"Sure, whatever"

"Bye Alice"

"See 'ya Bells"

I flipped my phoned shut, sighing, Alice and her strange ways again!

I could hear the boys shouting in the games room. "C'mon just because I can kick your butt!!"

**Hey hope you liked the chapter, I've already started the next chapter, but I'll only update if I get some reviews please they make me smile, lol they just make me write, even if I should be doing coursework, plus I want to know what you think, and what you don't like. **


	3. “I get a kiss… from you…

**Hey well here's chapter 3, now I've got loads of story alerts for this story and I've nearly got 200 hundred hits now, but no reviews, c'mon guys, really I just want to now what you like and dislike and what you want to happen, you never now your idea may jump in my story, I'll give you credit, I write quicker to, lol I've been so stuck on this chapter. **

**P.S **

**You're not getting the next chapter until I have 10 reviews, I hate to have to be evil but you were asking for it, lol**

**Right now I've had my little rant I'll let you read, here chapter 3 hope you like it. **

_Last chapter;_

_I flipped my phoned shut, and heard the boys in the games room I think._

"_C'mon just because I can kick your butt"_

**Chapter 3**

"**I get a kiss… from you…**

I was walking round the corner to the games room; the boys had been playing some car game, but now were on the Nintendo Wii.

Emmett called out like a little kid "I wanna play tennis, me versus you two"

"Emmett, that's not fair odds" Jasper said

"Of-course it is Jasper" Emmett snapped back.

"Jasper, if Emmett wants to lose, why don't we just let him" Edward teased. Oh how I would love to beat him at a game, I would love to wipe that smirk of his face.

"Can I Play?" I said, looking forward to the chance of beating Edward.

"Oh, hey Bella, well-" Jasper started to say.

Emmett interrupted him "She's on my team, then you guys will be crying when you lose to me and Bella"

"Emmett what are you trying to say?" I joked

"Nothing Bells, it's just that those two hate to lose, especially to me"

"Emmett, you hate to lose too…"

"Yeah yeah, look Bells, you playing or what?"

I smiled at his child-like ways. "I'm in"

"Bring it on!!" Emmett said, holding his hand up for a high-5.

"Wait!!" Jasper shouted, stopping Emmett and I mid High-5.

"What?" I said. "I just want to start the game already"

"Why don't we make this interesting?"

Emmett smiled "You mean like a bet?"

"Yeah, but let's start with something small to start the holidays" Jasper said. I have a feeling there will be a lot of bets taking place this summer...

"What did you have in mind?" Emmett asked, a curious twinkle in his eye.

Jasper smirked "I want your room. I win, we switch."

Emmett's face dropped "No, I like my room, it's got a huge Balcony and…"

"That's the point," Jasper said, grinning. There seems to be a double meaning to why he wants Emmett's room, but Emmett agreed, albeit a little grumpily.

"Fine, What do you want Edward?"

Edward was now smirking too, "I want Bella's room" I knew that's what he was going to say! I was going to refuse but Emmett had already agreed for me.

"Fine, but if we win, you…" I smiled, thinking of the perfect idea "You're not allowed to insult me once this summer and are not allowed to suggested Emmett's dumb" I smiled satisfactorily.

Emmett was not as pleased with my idea "Is that all Bells?"

"We have to start small, don't we Emmett"

I took his grumbling as an agreement and nodded towards Jasper "Best of three. Let the game begin!"

***

Edward and Jasper had won the first round, and I was getting worried. I couldn't lose my room to Edward; he would be too smug to bear. It turned out that Emmett and I won the next round, meaning the final match would be the decider. "NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

EMMETT, NO!" I shouted as the silly little ball bounced out of the court.

I can't believe it; I've lost my room. How could I have let this happen?

Jasper and Edward looked very pleased with themselves. They had won the bet, and therefore won our rooms.

"Hey Emmett, thanks for the room" Jasper gloated; Emmett jumped up and chased after him, like a bull after the red rag. When both Emmett and Jasper had exited the room, Edward strolled over to me with that smug smirk on his face.

"You can always stay in my new room with me" He purred, sending chills down my spine. I shook my head; two can play at that game! I put my hands on both his shoulders "Edward, I would love to stay in your new room.' I breathed. I took my hands off his shoulders and looked into his eyes, he looked like the cat that had got the cream. "Just without you there" I whispered in his ear.

I turned on my heels and walked off to my old room to gather my stuff, not that there is much point, I fully plan on getting my room back again tonight.

I didn't exactly get far; Edward grabbed my arm, it was like an electric current ran through me with every touch. I turned to see a very mischievous look on Edward's face.

"What?" I said, trying to sound confident.

"Well, Bella, how would you feel about another bet?"

"What did you have in mind?"

I would not lose anything else to him, I vowed to myself. I wasn't going to bet anything unless I knew I could win.

"We play guitar hero, and if you win you can have your room back"

"And if you win?"

"I get a kiss… from you, I'll let you pick the song. The person with the highest score wins. Simple"

Simple. I get to choose the song, and I know exactly the song I can get 100% on. Unlucky Edward, I'm getting my room back!!

"Sounds like a deal" I said, imitating his smug smile.

***

We have just finished the game and we're waiting for the score's to load…Edward started walking over to me, he leaned in so he was millimetres from my lips "Thanks for the ki…" He started to say.

The score's came up, I jumped back and screamed

"YYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS"

"Hell, Bella, If I'd have known you were that happy to-" he stopped mid sentence when he spotted the scores, his jaw dropped and he looked like a fish out of water.

"Thanks for the room Edward" I said, grinning.

On hearing me screaming, Emmett and jasper came in to see what was happening "What's going on?" Jasper said.

"Oh nothing, I just kicked Edwards butt on guitar hero" Emmett whooped and we clashed fists.

"Edward that's lame… Let's see if I can beat you too," Jasper said, shaking his head.

Happy with winning my bet, I said cheerfully "Right I'm going to go unpack again, have fun boys!" and I skipped off to my room.

**Edwards P.O.V **

_Flashback _

We have just finished the game and we're waiting for the score's to load… I know I've won so I leaned in, stopping mere millimetres from Bella's lips "Thanks for the ki…" I started to say.

_She suddenly jumped back and screamed_

"_YYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS__" _

"_Hell, Bella, If I'd have known you were that happy to-" b__ut then I caught sight of the screen; she had won. I can't believe it. I was sure I had won!_

"_Thanks for the room Edward"_

_Emmett and Jasper walked in, this just gets better! _

"_What's going on?"_

"_Oh nothing, I just kicked Edwards butt on guitar hero" You could see the shock in both Emmett's and Jasper's faces; no-one has ever beaten me at this game. _

"_Edward that's lame…_ _Let's see if I can beat you too__" Jasper said, I dropped my head. _

"_Right I'm going to go unpack have fun boys," Bella said cheerfully._

I just couldn't believe it, that might have been my only chance at a kiss with Bella, but now she just thinks I'm even more of a jerk.

When I first saw her earlier tonight, I couldn't believe it was Bella; she wasn't that little frizzy haired girl with braces anymore. She was gorgeous, beautiful! I was in complete awe of the goddess that was stood before me. Me, Edward Cullen, speechless!

I didn't mean to walk in on her changing earlier - it wasn't gentlemanly of me at all - but I still couldn't help but smirk; she was in my favourite colour and in my room. When we made that bet I didn't really want my room back, I just wanted an excuse to talk to Bella, any excuse.

Luckily I have the whole summer to show Bella I'm not a jerk. Wait, what if she already has a boyfriend? I don't think she wouldn't have agreed to the bet though, if she did have a boyfriend. Even if she hasn't I'm totally shocked she had agreed to the bet anyway!! I was just going out on a limb, hoping she would say yes, she must have been totally sure she was going to win.

Maybe I'll be able to talk to Alice, she might know. Actually, she'd probably want to now what I'm up to.

Emmett was waving his hand in front of my face. "Dude, Hello? Look we now Bella's beautiful now and all but there's no need to have a stroke about it"

"Emmett, I'm not having a stroke you big moron" I snapped at him.

"Edward that was low. Just cause your in a mood, don't take it out on us. For once a girl isn't kissing your feet, and it's about time too; you seriously need a reality check, man." Jasper said.

He's right, I only snapped at Emmett because I was in a mood. Every girl I've liked before now has always fallen for me. I never had any trouble, I've never had a girl react to me the way Bella just has. Maybe that's why I like her: Because she doesn't want me. On second thoughts, no, that can't be it, she's just unbelievably Sexy. Oh god, I'm being a Jerk again…

***

**Bella's P.O.V**

"Ok Alice" I said.

I flipped my phone shut and ran downstairs to the boys. Alice wanted to surprise Rose; me and Alice know that Rose has always liked Emmett and only went out with guys from the football team hoping he would notice her. The plan is to hook Rose and Emmett up this summer.

I ran in on the boys, their heads snapped up when they heard me approach, whatever they were discussing they obviously didn't want to let me know about. This annoyed me a little; what's so important that I'm not allowed to now.

"Bella?" Jasper said, a little shocked, maybe he thought I heard them talking…

"Oh, Alice just called, they'll be here in 10 minutes, and they have pizza and everything." I turned to leave, but turned back round again "By the way, Rose doesn't now you're here" I said, looking at Emmett in particular.

Then we heard the front door open, and Alice called out "Bella, we're back"

"10 minute my ass" Emmett whispered.

"Quick hide!" I said.

I started pushing the boys into a cupboard. Edward and me just managed to scramble into the cupboard in the nick of time. We could hear Alice and Rose in the kitchen getting plates out and that. I was trying to peep though the keyhole when I lost my balance, I put my hands out ready for the impact and sure enough I hit the ground. Great, I just messed up Alice's whole idea she's going to kill me! And I'm going to have bruises on my arms…

"Bella, are you alright?" Edward whispered.

"You could have caught me" I joked.

He chuckled and whispered back "It's dark and I forgot my night-vision goggles, I didn't now you were falling, I'm very sorry, ma'm"

I was just standing up when I heard the line I was waiting for,

"Oh Rose, could you get some paper towels for me please, they're in the cupboard round the corner"

I sighed and turned to Edward "Say 'boo!' When she opens the door please, it's for Alice, another one of her kooky plans"

"Anything for you" He breathed down my neck, it tickled making chills run down my Spine; he keeps doing that to me today…and what does he mean-

"Boo!" Thank god Edward was concentrating and said that out loud; I was too caught up in my own thoughts to even notice Rose had opened the door.

"Fricking hell Bella!! It's you…Edward…"

I didn't even need to see Edwards face to know he was smirking, I could tell by the way he said "Hi to you too…"

**Tee-He so the next chapter is locked up and will only be released when I've got my reviews, lol **

**I now you must just hate me, whatever shall I do? lol **

**But at least it wasn't an evil cliff hanger that would have been pure evil, oh I bet you thought Edward was going to catch Bella, guess not, lol**

**Oh and did Bella eavesdrop or not, Mmmm good question. **

**So what's going to happen this summer, maybe Alice has brought something interesting from the mall, can anyone guess what it is, it's something to do with winter, I'm not giving anymore clues anyway, but if you do guess right you'll get a preview of the next chapter, that right a preview to the lucky person who guess right, **

**Tee-He so get reviewing then. **

**xXx**


	4. “Oh My Gosh Alice”

**So as I promised here's chapter 4, and I do keep my promises guys. Ok so I hope you guys like this chapter. **

**Also thanks so much for the review guys; they really helped me write this. I just loved them. **

**Read AN at the bottom!**

"_Boo!" Thank god Edward said that loud I was to caught up in my own thoughts to even notice Rose had opened the door. _

_Rose annoyed shouted "Fricking hell Bella you, Edward"_

_Edward I didn't even need to see his face to see he was smirk I could tell by the way he said "Hi to you to Rose"_

**Chapter 4**

"**Oh My Gosh Alice"**

Alice's sweet voice sang "Rosaline I asked for towels" Alice's little head popped up behind the still in shock Rosaline and she said

"Oh hey Bella, oh Edward you did make it down"

Rose span on her heels to face Alice who was smiling with joy and screamed at her

"That was not a funny joke at all Alice"

Alice did her famous pout at Rose puppy eyes and all; Alice always did this face when she wanted something like to take me shopping it is a hard face to say no to; trust me. Rose sighed and went towards the Kitchen.

Alice then started to count down

"3…2…1"

"Fricking god … Alice"

Alice proud of little game said "guess she bumped into Emmett and Jasper" I shock my head and in a parentally voice said "Alice you now that was wrong" Like the little kid she really is, in her chirpy voice called out as she skipped off "I now, but you joined in" I sighed and walked behind her, I could feel Edward at my heels.

I walked into the kitchen to only find Emmett and Jasper woofing down pizza at hundred miles an hour, I said

"Hunger much; don't suppose you can tear yourself away from the pizza longer enough to tell me where Rose and Alice went?"

Jasper put down his pizza and in a posh accent said

"I have self control Bella, and Rose and Alice went to get the rest of there shopping bags" then he dove right back into his pizza, while Emmett just grinned while eating pizza, Edward walked round me to gets some pizza too. I sighed and grabbed a slice and sat at the counter with them.

I was just biting into the pizza when Alice burst through into the lounge loaded with bags, I groaned knowing Alice had brought me something.

With a smirk on her face Alice said "Oh don't Bella you'll like what I got you" I very much didn't believe this "Alice as such as you want me to like what you have brought me-"

Alice a little agree said "Bella eat your pizza" I just sat there in shock, Alice never usually got annoyed with me when I said I won't like it, Alice must really think I'll like whatever she's brought me, great now I'm curios.

***

Alice and Rose had taken all of there bags upstairs and joined us downstairs, Alice had a huge grin on her face. This was annoying me very much whatever she has done she radiating happiness she so excited and I want to now why.

In a steer voice I said "Alice"

She grinned and sang "Yes"

My tone was just annoyed now "What are you up to?"

"Oh nothing" I rolled my eyes and continued to eat my pizza whatever she was up to I will find out.

Rose curios asked

"Where are the boys sleeping?"

I just had to add

"That's just so she knows the right room to go to" Rose slapped my arm for that, Emmett made a cat noise and said

"Cat fight"

Alice was also curios now about where the boys were staying, wonder why.

"well which room are you guys in, I know Bella's got yours Edward" when I turned to look at him he was just starring at me, when he notice I was looking at him he quickly turned to Alice and answered her question

"Downstairs, Emmett and Jasper are on the top floor"

Alice squealed

"Ok so I've got a day planned for me and the girls tomorrow, you guys can join if you want?"

Jasper was interested, he asked

"What have you got in mind?"

"Oh no Jasper even the girls aren't aloud to know" I groaned at Alice, I hated surprises as much as I hated shopping, but by the sound of it Alice genially thinks I'm going to like what she brought so maybe I will like the day she's planned.

Emmett shouted "We're in"

Alice let a squeal escape her lips, then turned to me and Rose.

"Girls my room tomorrow at 9, and yes Rose that's in the morning. Edward we'll meet you guys there, don't forget anything, oh you may have to take the boys to the shops"

Edward confused by Alice's statement asked "Alice, I really haven't-" she butted in "Edward" then a smirk grew across his face, he must have picked up what Alice had said, and from that grin he likes what she planned.

Rose yarned while saying "Well I don't now about you guys but I'm knackered so I'm going to bed, I'll see you in the morning Alice 9 sharp right?"

"Yup"

I jumped up of my stool as well; I could feel an awarded silence coming on. I said

"I think I'll call it a night to"

Alice remind me

"9 Bella or I'll drag you out myself"

Me and Rose said night to guys and Alice, I turned on my heels for the stairs with Rose right at my feet. I had just passed Rose's room when she grabbed my arm and pulled me in. Rose raised one eyebrow and questioned me "So Bella, Edward was starring at you all night?" so she thinks something's up with me and Edward so I replied

"I know it was really weird" she slapped my arm and said

"Silly Bella" and like Rose Alice walked in with a grin plastered across her face and chimed "Are you going to tell us of the events that happened before we arrived?" I simple stated

"Nope" making an popping sound on the 'o'

Alice turned to Rose and said "It ok she'll just have to tell us tomorrow" I raised an eyebrow and said

"Night Guys" and wandered off to my room.

***

Great it's 8; I better get up before the little pixie comes. I am quiet curios of what she has planned but then again I'm very worried, this is Alice were talking about.

I jumped out of bed, and really wish I hadn't, I grabbed my hoodie and Ugg boots, I tucked my yoga pants into my Uggs, and pulled the hoodie over my messy hair, I pulled my hair back into a mess bun. And slowly made my way to the kitchen the house was silent; I'm guessing everyone is still asleep. I think I'll have some toast and a coffee, good old coffee's just the thing to wake you up.

I was sat at the counter munching at my delusions toast. I let a big yarn escape my lips, "Tired Swan" I half jumped out my seat, but didn't fall, in my annoyed tone I said "Hale" Jasper smirked and grabbed my coffee and took a swig of it. I squealed "Jasper" in a mocking tone he said "Yes Bella" I scowled at him, like he didn't know what he had done, He grinned and said "Oh, I'm very sorry Bella wasn't the coffee for me?" I grinned back and in sarcastic voice said "Of-course it was Jasper that's why I backed washed, oh I think half my toast was in it too"

Jasper's eyes widen, guess he wasn't sure if I was lying or not, he casually while looking in the coffee said "Funny Swan" I gave him my biggest smile jumped. Then a smug look came across his face; I was worried I quickly asked "What?"! Then he spun the coin in front of me. I couldn't believe it I asked in a questioning tone "Jasper?" he grinned and said "Game" he still had the coin from back in high school I remember the day this game started.

* * *

_Flashback_

_I was stood outside of my lesson I had just been sent out; the teacher didn't like it I corrected her a lot in this lesson so she would send me out to make a point._

_***_

_"What's up Swan?" Jasper called down the hall; I got up from sitting against the hall and turned to Jasper "The usual teacher" when ever I had this lesson and got sent out Jasper was always getting sent out of his lesson too._

_Me and Jasper talked a lot when we were out of these lessons; but the other guys never knew. "Can I see it?" I asked Jasper. I was fascinated by this 5 pound coin Japer's Mum gave him from her trip to England she told him it's his treasure this was when Jasper was 5 and his Mum passed away when he was 12; he always kept hold of the coin. Jasper turned to me and grinned "Swan you want the coin I dare you" I asked "What?" he answered "I dare then you'll get the coin" "Jasper I can't take it" "But then you dare me if I do it you give me the coin" it was a game a little stupid game but I was in. I smiled and said "Game" he grinned and whispered in my ear my dare. That wasn't that bad, and I could get my own back. I ran too the loo._

_***_

_I came out like Jasper had said with my Jeans on back to front and my shoes the wrong way round and my hooded was backwards too, I liked like a fool but I would get Jasper back. I walked over to him smile on my face and said "Dare". He grinned and gave me the coin and said "Game" then my teacher burst out the door "Swan get inside now! Mr Hale I suggested you get to your classroom"_

_***_

_Alice really was very agree with me that day for the way I was dressed, but I was too busy thinking of a day for Jasper. Me and Jasper played the little charade for the rest of our years at high school until the boys graduated, the days would be really crazy sometimes we did end up in the principles office a couple times but it was a hell of a lot of _

_Fun; we even made rules_

_to get the coin you have to do the Dare the coin holder said they will chose if you have done the Dare enough to derive the coin._

_it couldn't involve die-in (so it never got to that extreme, well that's another story)_

_Emmett, Edward, Alice and Rose were not aloud to ever know even if the Dare involved them.(this was very hard but they still don't know)_

_End of Flashback_

* * *

I grinned at Jasper and said "Game" he whispered in my ear the dare. Right he we go again.

I jump off the stool, and turned of to Alice room, but before I went Jasper called out "Off to play Bella Barbie" I quickly snapped my head back and said "No actually were working on our plan to play Make over Jasper Alice Cullen style" he looked truly worried, I let out a little giggle while I made my way to Alice room, i.e. Bella's torture chamber. Well all I can hope for is that Alice won't put me in heels. I was just opening Alice's door when she squealed "Isabella Swan, were have you been?" I said calmly to her "Alice you said 9 and it's-" "Yes Bella it's 9 in half a hour, and that only gives me an extra half an hour, now sit" I did as I was told and sat, I was a little confused did Alice want me here earlier. Oh well she handed me my ipod, so I stuck the head phones in and looked for my favourite playlist.

This would be the perfect time to think of how to do the Dare Jasper had told me to do.

***

Alice grabbed my ipod and shoved some clothes at me, she told me to get changed, it's like my own mother; but I love Alice she's my best friend. I hurled off to my room to get changed.

Right lets see what mad pieces of clothing Alice has given me… this is a good start; a pair of new blue Uggs; yes you heard me right Alice got a pair of blue Uggs. Oh well mine were old and wore out; ok next piece a black jazz skirt well I guess I'm going to freeze today Alice is mad. Next skin coloured tights, black leg warmers; hopefully these will give me some warmth. What else, a blue top, white hoodie and black scarf. I'm feeling the winter colours; but I love blue. Alice knows me so well.

I was just finished getting changed when Alice's sweet voice sang from the hall "Bella?" "Alice I'm just coming" I step out my room, I liked my out fit other than the skirt, it's the winter not summer; at least I had leg warmers. Rose said "Bella you look great" I sarcastically said "yeah, but I think I might just-" Alice's little hand had covered my mouth; Alice knew me all to well. She knew I was going to insult her little skirt she had given me.

I Looked over what Alice and Rose were wearing, basically what I was in but Rose was in red and black a had a zip up jacket, it's not fair she got shorts ok there as short my skirt; and my little pixie friend Alice was wearing pink and cream she had a similar skirt but even shorter; and I thought she was mad with the length of mine but her skirt, I just shock my head she had a zip up jump which fit her small silhouette perfectly.

I was very interested in what she had planned we weren't going to the mall; Alice would have put me in heels or something, but there was something about these outfits that I liked; they seemed so familiar, I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"Here Bella don't look" Alice shushed a big blue bag at me; it was quiet nice actually but I won't tell Alice that or she may die of shock that I actually like something she's brought.

The bag is quiet heavier for the normal bag with phone, iPod and make-up ect; that you would have in your bag, I was about to have a look when Alice in a stern voice said "Isabella" I knew to listen to Alice when she said my name like that; plus I hated it when she called me Isabella. This was all part of her surprise I just wish I knew what it was I hate surprises.

***

I was currently flowing Alice with Rose at my side, we were ankle deep in snow. Alice had also given Rose a bag very similar to mine in red, while Alice herself had one in pink. We and Rose weren't aloud to open our bags. Alice was treating her like little children where there parents don't let there children have something. But Alice was so excited you could see her trying so hard to contain her excitement; it was quiet amusing "Do you know what she planned?" Rose whispered in my ear" I told her truthfully "I have no idea you?" Rose shock her head and whispered "No I talk to Jasper and Edward didn't him or Emmett they have no idea either I don't even know where they went" she sighed, Alice usually let Rose in on her plans, but already this summer Alice hadn't told Rose about the boys being here and this; I could tell this was annoying Rose, well know she knows how I feel.

I was very surprised with myself I haven't fallen once in the snow; yet I was thinking. We came into a big open space which looked as if it was a lake or something I was sure but Alice had suddenly stop.

"GIRLS" I could hear Emmett's booming voice shout this. Alice's head snapped to the left which was where the boys where to with grins on there face's; who wants to bet the know what's going on.

Alice asked "You guys ready?" Edward with his crooked grin said "Yup we went out this morning" Alice just replied simple with "Good". I was getting very annoyed this stupid little surprise is going to be something so small and point and yet Alice feels the need to make it this big deal.

Alice spun on her heels and said "Well that means you can look in your bags" Rose practically broke her bag open and groaned, oh great whatever it is; if it's that bad Rose doesn't like it then it must be bad. I was very worried about opening my bag now. Alice being very inpatient said "Bella just open it, there isn't any snake in it or anything" I signed and open my bag; I couldn't contain my excitement now "Oh My Gosh Alice" she just stood there with a very big grin on her face. "Alice this is one of the best surprises ever and I actually like it" now I knew why the outfits seemed so familiar "C'mon then"

**Oh how much do you hate me right now, lol**

**Ok so what's in the bag, mmmmmmmm good question? Well if you guess right you'll get a preview and well if you don't I guess you'll have to wait till I update. I'm really sorry I haven't update I've been so unsure of how to write parts of this. Also I'm totally stuck for what Jasper has dare Bella to do; so I'm handing it over to you; review with whatever crazy dare you can think of and it will make it into the story and you'll get credit so think guys this story is going to be very interesting.**

**xXx**


	5. “Bella that was quiet evil you know,

**Hey guy's thanks so much for the reviews and the ads for the alerts and favourite story and that; I love all the reviews and thanks for your idea's, well I hope you like this chapter, of course review and tell me. And to Hannah you gave me some great ideas for some for the Dares yet to come. **

"_Alice this is one of the best surprises ever and I actually like it" now I knew why the outfits seemed so familiar "C'mon then" _

**Chapter 5**

"**Bella that was quiet evil you know,**

I grabbed the ice-skates out the bag and started putting them on, they were crystal white and looked great. But I knew my feet would kill me later because they were new skates but I didn't care; I loved ice-skating. Alice and well Rose didn't really like it only because she wasn't very good. Alice, Rose and I would go ice-skating all the time in our home town but the ice rink was a 40 minute drive but then they tiered it down and the closest ice-rink was 2 hours away and I never really went ice-skating after that. And of course Alice liked to use this as excuse to go shopping. I knew this outfits seemed similar we used to wear the same when we went ice-skating.

Everyone else was getting their skates on too; the boy's obviously had speed skates. Alice had little pink ice-skates that suited her so well, and rose had red skates which where really nice but I loved my old ones back at home but Alice knew that was the one thing she couldn't get passed me to pack she took several piece of my clothes in her suitcase she told me on the plane typical Alice.

"Com on then Bella" Jasper said with a smirk on his face I didn't realise that Edward and Emmett where having races and Alice was persuading Rose I guess with shopping. I took Jaspers hand and he pulled me up, "a little pixie told me you like to skate" he said in a mocking tone; I said back "well I guess that the little pixie you got your information from was right" "Dare" he spun round and skated off to the boys. Right I had to do this know I would get my own back trust me.

"Com on Bella I didn't plan this for you to stand there in your skates like a lemon" "Ok Alice no need to get stressed pixie" she skated over to me twilled around so effortlessly she was perfect to be a figure skater she sang "Bella I'm more a fairy than a pixie thank you" then she turned and skated off to the boys. I hadn't notice Rose had come and stood next to me "come on then you know you love to skate" I sighed and skated off and called out "I know Rose" I raced off spinning and twirling around and I loved it. I heard Rose shout "Show off" I let a laugh escape my lips this was the one thing I did better than Rose and Alice.

This was the perfect time for the Dare. I skated as fast as I could towards Emmett I stopped right behind him and grabbed his ass with both my hands I span round and speed off; Emmett had turned around he caught sight of me "Bella you cheeky minx" I heard him call out; he started chasing after me of course. I did a sharp turn and speed over to Jasper and said "Game" he grinned and handed me the coin; which I grabbed his hand and whispered "Jasper, at the dinner table you have to lean across and squeeze Edwards thigh" I grinned. No-one notice this little exchange, I span round and speed off. I twirled back round to see Emmett skate straight into Jasper.

Alice had glided over to me with Rose and Edward at her heels. Edwards face held such an expression I couldn't quiet read; it looked like pain or anger it just looked so confused. Alice and Rose were in a fit of laughter; I think they must have not seen what I actually did.

I skated off from them and I felt that someone was behind me so I quickly went left then right span round and saw Edward. "Hey Edward" "Bella?" he said my name like a question he must have saw, but what does he care it's not like I'm going out with him. So I said in my most innocent tone "Yes Edward that's my name don't wear it out; oh did you want anything?" he was about just about to say something when Emmett shouted "c'mon guys, Edward stop flirting with Bella, were going in for some lunch" I span around and skated over to everyone was stood.

***

We were sat round the dining table I was sat next to Edward who was sat next to Jasper, ha perfect time for his Dare. I could see Edward he kept glancing my way, Emmett well when foods involved you could be dancing around in your underwear and I don't think he would notice; or maybe he would. We were having casually conversation; when Jasper put his hand on Edwards's thigh and squeezed it, Edward was frozen in place. I was biting my lip to stop myself from laughing, when Alice asked Edward if anything was wrong. I had to get out I won't be able to contain my laughter; I grabbed a Kit-Kat from the table. I called out while running to get my skates "meet you guys there". As soon as I shut the door; I couldn't stop laughing.

***

I had just got to the lake; I was quiet impressed that I had got there without failing over once. I had just got on the lake and had started to skate when I saw Jasper appear from the tree's I skated over to him and handed him the coin I said "Game" he grin and said "Bella that was quiet evil you know, there's no way I can't be left in a room on my own with Edward now, could you Imagine the tension there would be?" I giggled I think I've got my next dare planned. In a smug tone he said "Game" I nodded he whispered "well Bella I think you need to steal a pair of Edwards's boxers and wear them tomorrow" I knew my mouth was hung open and I must have looked like I was mocking a goldfish. He grinned and skated off that's when the others came out from the tree "Bella what's wrong" Edward asked I quickly gain my composure and said "Err… oh nothing" I quickly span around and towards the middle of the lake.

How was I supposed to do that? Well for one he had to be in the shower! So he wouldn't know I was in his room.

"I wanna play tag!" Emmett's booming voice echoed, Alice was bouncing with joy "Yeah"

***

We were going to have are first games on ice; then Alice wanted to play her version of hide and seek on foot, her version worried me and I didn't even know what it was. Rose was 'it' first.

Rose gave up after ten minutes she could only get Emmett and that's because he was skating as fast as he could and fell. Jasper was next he wasn't much better he got Rose and Emmett; but Alice, Edward and I were uncatchable on the ice, but it was Edwards turn to be 'it' next; he sprinted round the ice like lighting. He caught Rose, Emmett and Jasper in record breaking time, only me and Alice left; ok only me left Edward was right on my tail. "No" my bad footing; I clipped my own skate and was going down; at this time I felt two strong arms wrap around me, but I only caught Edwards skate. We landed with a thud in the snow.

I said "at least it was a soft landing" Edward chuckled and said "I guess" he helped me up; when I touch his hand it was like electric current ran through me.

Alice had changed into her Ugg boots, she came running "Oh my gosh, are you guys ok?" Edward said "Yeah Alice were fine" Alice did an over exaggerated sigh and said "Good were playing hide and seek Cullen style now; come on" I groaned and said "Alice" she grabbed my hand and pulled me over to where the others were. Alice began, so I thought I'd change my stakes when she rattles on with the rules.

"Right were going to play hide and seek Cullen style, right there will be two teams, each team will take it in turns to get the other team; you have to find and attack the other team members to the ground" we all looked at Alice as if she were mad; she just nodded her head. "So both teams are out to attack and the winners will be the team who got the most players down" I really didn't like the sound of this game. Emmett was jumping with joy; he really liked the sound of this game. I said "so how are we picking teams?" Jasper jumped in "well Alice and Edward can't be on the same team they know the area to well compared to us" Rose said "yeah he's right" Emmett was so excited he said " what about me I want-" Alice interrupted him "Right so it's me and Emmett and Bella, an the other team can be Edward, Rose and Jasper" Jasper asked in a jokey voice "Hey why does Emmett get to be with two lovely ladies; while I'm stuck with-" Rose slapped him round the arm before he could continue.

***

We had go off to are separate area's we had 2 minutes until the game started; Alice had grabbed my phone, her's and Emmett so we could communicate; she had already dialled them to be in a three way call. She was very determined to win.

Alice announced her plan "Right Emmett you can get Edward and Jasper; I'll get Rose" I coughed to get her attention I was playing wasn't I? "Bella don't worry you're the secret weapon; what your going to do is go with Emmett he will send you in a direction when he knows where someone is; so when they go to get you he'll get them; they'll never see it coming" Alice really wanted to win.

Alice had go one way and me and Emmett were currently sitting in a bush I quote 'waiting for our prey' Emmett's words not mine. Emmett whispered to me "right Bella when I say go, pretend your looking for someone go straight to your right ok" I nodded I hadn't seen anyone.

"Go" I started going the way Emmett had told me to.

"Silly Bel-" I turned around to see Jasper squashed beneath Emmett so I said in my most sarcastic voice "Silly Bella; letting Emmett help her" I grinned. Jasper huffed off and went to sit in the middle of the lake where the losers had to sit. "Good Job Bella" Emmett said he gave me a big high five. He got his phone and said to Alice "Jasper down-" "Emmett to go!" I jumped back Edward just ran right into Emmett they both went flying; who knew Edward was so strong. Emmett started shouting "Run Bella Run for your life" I took off as fast as I could; yeah we were being over dramatic but hey it's more fun. I hide behind the closest tree. I could see Edward coming I was going to jump him. Alice came running from the side and jumped right at Edward; but she did nothing she just jumped on him he spun her round and tackled her to the floor; in his velvety voice he said "Sorry Alice I've got much beautiful prey to get" she said "Awe Edward likes Bella" he frozen I don't think he realised what he had just said until now. He begun "Alice-" She happy to be in on a secret said in her chirpy voice "Don't worry Edward I won't tell her. She skipped off; happy with knowing a secret that wasn't exactly secret. But does Edward really like me or was he going to tell Alice she was wrong.

Edward started talking to himself "Stupid; why even think you have a chance; I mean I think there must be something going on with her and Emmett but her and Jasper seem close to; maybe there isn't anything going on; maybe she really she thinks I'm a real jerk" he sighed and turned around going towards the lake. I wasn't really sure what to do so I just ran as fast as I could; he turned around just as I jumped I shouted "Got Cha" I landed right on top of him. I said "Ha Edward looks like me, Alice and Emmett win" he grinned. I said "Stop grinning like that you loon" I went to get up but he had his hands on my hips. He said "Bella did-" I grabbed his hands, he frozen so I quickly pulled them off me and ran towards the lake shouting "Alice we win, I got Edward" I ran out the tree's to see Alice, Rose, Jasper and Emmett in fits of laughter. I ran over and asked "What?" Rose said "you got Edward did you?" Emmett jumped in "yeah did you get him goooooooood!" "Ha, Ha guys very funny" Alice jumped up "We won right?" I said "I'm not sure I've just been teased-" Alice rushed " ok, ok we get it, but we won" I nodded she ran round like the little pixie she is; then jumped on Emmett's back and said "Lets go my steed" Emmett didn't say anything he just ran off with her. Jasper came over to me swung me on his back and started off after them. I little shocked I said "Jasper" he answered "So Bella have you got an idea of how you will be wearing Eddie's boxers-" I had to but in and ask "Jasper how do you know if he wear boxers or briefs? Are you sure you and Edward aren't closer than I thought?" "Bella" "Hey Rose" I was a little startled I didn't notice she had caught up with us. I hope she didn't hear our little conversation.

***

We were sat in the lounge watching a film, Emmett's favourite 'Mean Girls' only joking it's Rose's. Jasper asked "Shall I order take out?" "Yeah" "yes" "Hmmm" he said "I'll take that as a yes then" he walked off to the kitchen. I jump up and said "Does anyone want a drink?" everyone said yeah. I walked into the kitchen to see Jasper on the phone he still had a smug look on his face; I'm so getting him back for this one. I grabbed 5 glasses Jasper coughed I got out another class. He can be so rude sometimes. I poured everyone a glass of sparking water I turned round licked the whole top of Jaspers glass and put it next to him he just grinned at me. I grabbed the other glasses and went back to the lounge.

***

Jasper had order Chinese take away; I swear he got a bit of everything on the menu; that's probably why they were quiet quick; I bet it was a lot so they would have loved us. We were sat round the dinning table. It's no surprise Edward wasn't sat next to Jasper after what happened lunch earlier today. But he did sit next to me; Jasper was on my other side. Like at lunch we were having a casually conversation; Emmett was making some silly jokes it was really relaxed. Until Alice's squealed "So what are we doing tomorrow?" everyone groaned and Alice asked "What?" Edward said in that velvety voice that I love; no Bella you can't fall for him. "Alice your not going to be like this the whole summer are you? She got all huffy and said "Fine have a boring summer, come on Rose I want to paint your nails" you could tell the way she said it she was joking; well I think she was joking. Rose sighed and followed Alice off to her room.

Emmett said "Jasper you owe me a game of Halo 3" Jasper mocking said "Fine Emmett, but don't cry when I win" they got up and ran into the Game's room.

I picked up as many plates and that; I took them to the sink to clean no-one else was going to, I'm only doing them tonight; "Bella we have a dishwasher" Edwards amused voice said. I turned round and said "Well sorry I didn't know" I tuned back and went over to the dish washer to load it. When I had finished putting the plates away I turned round and Edward had put all the take away dishes in the bin and cleaned the table; maybe he was just trying to be nice. He looked as if he was going to say something; but decide against it, I wasn't really sure of what to do. "Hmmm guess I'll go see the guys then" Edward sighed and went to the games room. Right here's my chance I went towards the door which must have been Edwards room, "Bella" oh crap someone's caught me I turned my head to see a huge grin plastered on Jaspers face. I glared at him and went down the stairs to Edwards's room. Wow I should have chosen this room, no there's no balcony; I like the balcony.

I was looking through some draws; yes found the boxers. Hmmm I have so much choose; I'll go with this royal blue p- "Hey Jasper I just going have a shower and hit the hay" oh flipping hell; Edwards coming; quick think. The bed. I quickly put the boxers in my pocket I still needed them for this Dare if I did make it out the room; then I ran and hid under the bed; flipping god what I have I gotten myself into?

Edward opened the door, I could see his feet as he walked over to the bathroom; right here; no I was going to go but he came back out pulling his shirt off; I took a big gulp. Then he started pulling his trousers off, oh my lord if the under garments go next, I'm going to scream.

**So does Edward notice Bella; you guys decide review and tell me if you want Edward to find Bella or if she can make a swift exit. So review tell me; I'll update soon as. **

7


	6. The SnowPixie

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed this chapter; this chapter is for you guys! ******

**Sorry this took so long but; I was completely going mad weather Edward should find Bella or not; here's what I've done hope you like it and as always review and tell me ******

**Anyway here's the next chapter**

_**Previously:**_

_I was looking through some draws; yes found the boxers. Hmmm I have so much choose; I'll go with this royal blue p- "Hey Jasper I just going have a shower and hit the hay" oh flipping hell; Edwards coming; quick think. The bed. I quickly put the boxers in my pocket I still needed them for this Dare if I did make it out the room; then I ran and hid under the bed; flipping god what I have I gotten myself into? _

_Edward opened the door, I could see his feet as he walked over to the bathroom; right here; no I was going to go but he came back out pulling his shirt off; I took a big gulp. Then he started pulling his trousers off, oh my lord if the under garments go next, I'm going to scream. _

**Chapter 6**

**The Snow-Pixie**

If he finds me in here; well he'll probably think I really like him enough to spy on him and he'll get so big headed. He's just gone into the bathroom; thank god.

I quickly jumped out from under the bed and ran to the door, as I was turning the door handle

"Bella?" I frozen in place, crap think, I turned round to see Edward in just a towel and I could see his muscular chest.

I must have been just standing there like a goldfish starring at Edward.

In a smug tone Edward said "Like what you see Bella" this snapped me out my trance and I said

"Of course Edward it's my dream to see jerks in towels" I rolled my eyes and turned around to go out.

"Wait Bella why were you in my room?" think fast think fast;

"I…was going to …. Ask if

"Bella love being losed for words; I now I've stunned-"

"Shut up Eddie; I was asking if you wanted… one of my famous hot chocolate I was making one for everyone but see-in how rude you are I think you don't deserve one" with that I quickly spun on my heels and out the door before he could say anything.

I ran up the stairs and out the door.

"Hey Swan"

"Hale"

Me and Jasper just burst out laughing; Jasper knew I was in Edward's room, and if I know Jasper and I do, he would have convicted Edward to go down stairs just to make the dare harder for me. Oh and that smug of a grin that was plastered on his face.

"What are you two laughing at?" Emmett asked

I said "Nothing Em, we were just trying to think of your favourite food…

Jasper jumped in and said "spaghetti"

I just looked at him; couldn't he come up with anything better. I continued "Yeah so I said that Jasper was a fool because it's too much of a messy food for you Em and that you'd just want a steak"

Emmett didn't look convicted so I quickly said

"Well I need a shower so night guys" I turned round and headed for the stairs but I heard Emmett call out "Bella your right I love steak" I let a small giggle escape my lips.

***

I woke up really early this morning; I knew I would be wearing Edwards boxes; ha if he only knew. I had no idea what Alice had planned today so to disguise the boxers ;( obviously I can't wear skinny jeans) I put on some track pants that Alice had brought so she must like them, a black tank top and blue little cardigan, I pulled my hair into a high pony tail. I was going for sport casual.

I had my Dare planned; I tip-toed up the stairs (Jasper and Emmett were on the next level) to Jasper's room. I knocked on the door I was trying to be as quiet as I could; I'm sure it wouldn't look good if I woke Emmett up.

Jasper must be asleep; I slowly pushed his door open; just what I thought; laid face down in his bed. I walked over to the bed and said into Jasper's ear "Game" then pulled his duvet right over; thank god he had a top and boxers on.

"Bella!"

I smirked "Hello to you Jasper; what a suspire to see you here"

"I know Bella I mean this isn't my room or anything; so is there any reason you decide to wake me up at this stupid hour and steal my quilt?"

"Y-"

He cut me off "You got them didn't you?" I nodded, "I don't believe you I want to see them" "How rude Jasper you have just asked to see my underwear" he rolled his eyes and said "Yeah cause your not wearing your _underwear_ under them as they'll be like shorts for you"

I pulled my track pants down so he could see the boxers.

"Bella I must say I'm impressed I didn't think you would have got away with it; with Eddie going to have a shower"

"No and you had nothing to do with that did you?"

"Bella I'm insulted" "Whatever Jasper; Dare?" he flipped me the coin; some how I actually caught it. He said "Dare"

I smirked I liked the dare I had thought of

"Well Jasper see-in as there's snow outside and no snowman; I think we need a snow-pixie in the style of Alice Cullen; cloths and all don't' you agree" Jasper just grinned from ear to ear. I spun round and walked off.

I was sat downstairs at the kitchen table with my cup of tea and toast when Edward walked in.

"So Bella no-one got hot chocolate last night" "And" "thought you were going to makes some" "well I really couldn't be bothered in the end and just went to bed; I don't know why you care Edward; you weren't get one anyway" "No I was just wonder if you knew if anyone else had be in my room before you; because some of my draws looked like someone had gone through them, but nothing was taken" I just sat there for a second; I was pretending to star into space; I didn't know what to say.

Edward started waving his hand in front of my face "Bella, Bells, Earth to Bella" "Oh sorry Edward, well I'm going to… brush my teeth" I jumped off my seat and headed for the stairs. But Edward grabbed mu arm; he pulled me back.

"Bella why were you in my room?" "Edward I told you I was just asking if you wanted a hot chocolate, you're so paranoid" I pulled my arm off him and ran round the corner straight into Jasper once again.

"Wow Bella slow down" "Shut up Jasper" Then Edward came round the corner; "Oh hey Jasper, what's with the coat?" Jasper must have been doing the Dare I had set him. I smirked and said "Well I guess I'm going to find Alice and Rose; where's Emmett guys?" I knew exactly where Emmett was he was just behind them with snow in his hands; I turned round again hoping to actually get away this time. I heard moans from both Jasper and Edward; guess Emmett got them with the snow.

I knocked softly against Alice's door and whisper "Al I've got a coffee" the door flew open and the little pixie herself grabbed the coffee and pulled me in and over to her bed. She took a quick swig of the coffee put it down and went hunting in her wardrobe.

I sat down next to Rose and whispered "What's wrong with her" "She swear down that she brought this pink cardigan and she can't find it" I rolled my eyes and said "Maybe she-" "NO I did bring that cardigan because I was wearing it on the way here" Clever Jasper chose something she wanted to wear today. Rose asked "Al if it isn't washed why would you want to wear it-" Alice interrupted her "That's not the point Rose that's my favourite pink cardigan" sat to Rose "C'mon she'll be here forever" Rose nodded.

I sighed; I couldn't believe I was going to say this "Alice why don't you just buy a new one; it will give you the chance to get another top or something as well, you won't even need an excuse to go shopping"

Rose whispered in my ear "You're so going to regret that; she'll drag you to" Alice jump up and said "Bella your right c'mon then lets go see what the guys are doing"

***

We went downstairs we had just gone into the living room when a snowball hit the window; I half jumped out my skin, Rose screamed it was so unlike her, and Alice well Alice said "There going to break something, Ha mum will kill Edward if he breaks something"

Rose said

"Guess their having a snowball fight shall we go and join them and show then how it's really done?"

We all nodded in agreement. We grabbed our scarfs, gloves and coats. Alice said right c'mon we'll surprise them.

We went out the back down and all had a snow ball ready to fire at our targets, they will never expect it.

Alice had Emmet; Little VS big a bit unfair but Alice said she would go easy on Emmett; she really does make me laugh. Rose was getting Edward and I was getting Jasper. This was going to be very interesting.

Alice was sneaking by the wall and said "C'mon guys we have to be just like 007 if this is going to work" me and Rose both rolled our eyes but obeyed followed Alice's lead.

We just went round to the side of the house the boys were just round the corner. Alice's shouted "ATTACK" we ran round the corner straight for the boys.

Alice got Emmett right in the face; how she through it that high for her is beyond me; I got Jasper in the back of the head well Rose's snowball hit Edward in the chest. Alice stood up and said "Girls our mission is complete; we-" Emmett just tackled little Alice.

Alice screamed from under Emmett "Girls were under attack" me and Rose span round to see Jasper and Edward coming towards us. I turned to Rose she nodded so I screamed "Run" this was such a silly game; but so fun, me and Rose knew what to do we both ran the opposite way this meant the boys had to split up; which they did.

I ran round the corner and to the back door and was in before Jasper saw me; and as I expect Rose had just come in the front door.

"C'mon we'll get Edward first he's faster" Rose said to me, I nodded.

We ran out the front door Edward had just passed so we jumped him from behind. Rose said "Get Jasper!" I jumped up and ran the corner; but Jasper was at that end and came straight for me so I ran back and passed Rose and Edward.

I was tackled to the floor by Jasper, and then he whispered in my ear "Do you like the snow-pixie?" I looked up to see about 5 feet from where I had landed that there stood a snowman in Alice's clothes including the pink cardigan that she couldn't find earlier. I giggle and nodded; I gave Jasper the coin and said "Game" he ginned from ear to ear; he whispered "I think Edward should get his boxer's back dry cleaned and signed admirer from afar" I smiled this was easily but Edwards face will be the best I hope I have a camera.

**Sorry guys; but I'm all out of idea, lol only joking guys.**

**Don't worry there will be another chapter I'm starting it later; I promise.**

**But please review; I just love them. plus if you can think of a 'Dare' for Jasper or Bella; I'm very interested in see-in what you guys come up with; and it will probably make it in the story; as I've used up the 'Dares' that me and my friend thought of. ******

**xXx**


	7. “Thank God

Hey Thanks for the reviews and your great idea's which some are in; I've change some and used them so you rock keep the reviews coming from help me write can't you tell that why this I've already wrote this chapter in a couple days and update just for you guys; aren't I nice :)

Anyway thanks to the people you reviewed the last chapter and have giving me some ideas for more 'Dares'.

**the pen fatelle****, ****xHoHuMpIgSbUMx****, ****hellokittyandtwilightisme****, ****vampirefan17****, z, ****weatherwitch.X.x.X.****, ****twilightslife****, ****vampire-legend****2009, ****idk.**

So I got 10 reviews for the last chapter; lets se if we can beat that; if we can I'll try and update even quicker this time.

**Chapter 7**

"**Thank God; I thought you were wearing boxers"**

"OH MY FLIPPING GOD; WHAT, WHO, WHY?" Alice cried out; guess she's seen the Snow-Pixie. Everyone had come over; me and Jasper jumped up.

Rose looked really confused "Bella… are you wearing" great; Jasper pulled my track pants down just little when he tackled me; but you could see the boxers. "Rose… there just shorts I was cold" Rose nodded "Thank God I thought you were wearing boxers" I was screaming with laughter on the inside and I bet Jasper was too; how I got away with that one is beyond me; but I could see Alice didn't quiet take the bait; but she was to worked up about the Snow-Pixie to really notice; if she wasn't so preoccupied; I think she would have know.

Alice was fuming she had taken all her clothes off the Snow-Pixie as Jasper calls it. She turned to us "Who did this?" we all burst out laughing; everyone knew not to touch Alice's clothes; Jasper knew I had given him a 'Dare' that would have come back just like this.

"Fine no-one wants to tell; well you'll all pay then" Alice stormed off; Alice would only get in a huff when someone messes with her clothes.

I turned to Jasper, Rose, Emmett and Edward and said

"Well I'm going to go to the mall to pick up some things for dinner; could I borrow a car Edward?" I had to ask Edward but I really didn't (he seemed in really deep thought); I wasn't going to ask Alice but; 1) she was in a stress right now; and I didn't really want to ask, and 2) she would want to make a shopping spree out of it.

Edward grinned that crooked grin; my heart justs flutterers when he grins like that. "Sure; but I'm driving" Emmett was completely not bothered about going to the mall and said

"Hey Jasper bet I can beat you on Mario Kart" Jasper rolled his eyes and said "Rose wanna play?" Rose sighed and said "Why not it's not everyday I get to beat two losers" I let a giggle escape my lips.

Rose, Jasper and Emmett ran towards the house; it's so funny Rose will probably beat them; she has a knack for video games.

"Edward not to be rude; but I know how to drive so; could I just have the keys"

"Yeah, but I need to go to the mall too."

He was up to something; I'm sure, why does he want to go to the mall away and with me. I had to ask "Why?" his eyes went wide; he wasn't expecting me to ask him that. He asked "Why do you want to go to the mall Bella; I'm sure you're not into shopping if I recall-"

"Fine you can drive"

"Thank you" I think he was trying to be gentlemen; but the smug look on his face just messed the whole gentlemen thing up. And he's made this so much harder how am I going to get his boxers dry cleaned without him notice this 'Dare' was so much easier before Edward decide to tag along.

We got in the car; this was going to be a great car ride; if only I wasn't being so sarcastic. "You cold Bella; I can put the heating up?" I said "Thanks Edward that would be great" I thought he didn't see. Maybe he just heard what Rose said; I hope.

So Edward's just driving and I'm sat looking out the window why he wanted come; it was obvious that this was going to be an awkward car ride; I bet he knew; but then Edward interrupted my train of thought "So…" "So" "So do you like college Bella?" "Yeah its great one year left; what about you what are you doing now?" this is how are conversation went back and forth; school; how's family, I was completely at ease; until Edward completely asked me out the blue "Have you got a boyfriend back home?" I just wasn't expecting it.

But lucky was with me we'd just pulled into the mall and parked, so I jumped out the car; and started to walk towards the building.

"Bella wait" I turned on my heels to see Edward walking towards me; he looked slightly annoyed. "Yes" "Why did you run off?" "I didn't; I just wanted to get in the mall before I forgot…" I trailed off I can't exactly tell him what I was really here today. "So what-" "Edward if you won't tell me why you're here then I'm not telling you why I'm here; right I'm going-" Edward grabbed my wrist; he turned me to face him "Bella where are you going?" "Edward just because we came in the same car doesn't mean we have to go round the mall together beside I don't' think you'll want to come shopping with me" "Really Bella why?" think a shop he wouldn't want to go in; then it just fell out my mouth like word vomit. "Victory's secret" "Bella why wouldn't I want to go there and see you try outfits on" I knew it was a crap excuse; as soon as it felt my mouth; but I couldn't go back on it now Edward would know I was trying to hide something. "Edward your not coming with me" "Well I'll take you to where I want to go if you let me come to Victory's secret with you" "Edward you're going to seem like a perv" "Why would that be Bella?" "Because you're a 19 year old guy just wondering around Victory's secret" "Not if I walk in with you they think I'm your boyfriend" "Well what if I don't want them to think you're my boyfriend; oh but that's because you want them to think I'm your girlfriend" I grinned "Well maybe that's what I do want them to think" "do you know what I think" "I'm-" "I think your full of yourself; and Edward as your so desperate to come with me to victory's secret you can now we're going where you want first" you know what I bet there will be some slut there that will throw herself at Edward then I'll be able to watch him suffer unless he likes her.

***

We went to a music store and Edward brought a bunch of CD I wasn't really paying much attention because I was trying to think of a plan; I need to get some underwear to change in to, get the boxers to a dry cleaners and get them to deliver them; do all this with out Edward noticing; if only this wasn't so hard.

Edward turned to me a grinned like a fool "Next stop victory's secret" I rolled my eyes and walked along side Edward; I saw a map of the mall; so I quickly ran over to it and saw the dry cleaners store, then Edward came up behind me "what you looking for victory's secret's just over there" "Oh, silly me" I walked towards the store; and went straight in and round a corner. I lost Edward; perfect I grabbed a blue outfit in my size and ran to the changes in rooms.

"Wait miss" "Sorry I just I a bit of a hurry" "Wait Bella, Bella swan" I didn't recognise this person; I guess she caught on by my reaction "It's Alex" I know who she is now. "Oh Alex my mum's friend Jane's daughter" "Yeah, what are you doing here?" "Summer holiday; but can we talk and I'll change" she nodded; I ran into one of the changing rooms and pulled the curtain back. "So why are you in a rush Bella?" I stuck my head out the curtain "Well I've got to dry clean these boxers and get them sent to the house I'm staying at and-"

"Bella slow down, right you dressed?" I came out fully dress the boxers in my hand and said "Yes, but the person I walked in with can't see them so can I have a bag?" "Bella how are you going to get to the dry cleaners with one them knowing" "Well I didn't get that far" she grinned and said "OK, right I'll take them get them dry cleaned and send them for you; and then we meet up and talk it's been years" me and Alex got on great before I moved to forks; she was like my best mate; she was a bit like Alice she liked to shop but not all the time; I said "Alex you're a life saver" "Ok so what did you want wrote on the note?" we were walking over to the till; I could see a tart flirting with Edward he looked; he looked like a rabbit caught in head lights; I know the perfect note. "Ok, Alex what's that girl's name?" "Lauren" "OK the note need to say…" "Bella" I grinned and said "you're sure you can do this?" "Of course; but we have to meet up so you can explain this to me" "Ok how much does the set cost?" "Nothing Bella; but here take this bag it's a promotion bag for regular customers just say you brought it or your friend may think it's odd that you didn't buy a thing by the way someone coming" she titled her head; we quickly exchange numbers. Edward had just notice the exchange and said "Getting a job Bella; Alice will love a discount here" "No Edward this is my old friend Alex; who's your new friend?" he was not pleased you could see it all in the facial expression. how could this Laruen girl not notice he didn't like her.

***

We got out the mall and to the car; we'd popped into the groceries store on the way back to get some extra things. "So Bella what did you get?" "Edward it's not my fault you were chatting some girl up; that you missed the item I picked up" he quickly snapped at me "Bella; you really think I liked that tart?" "Edward calm down it's not my chose who you want to talk to, or flirt; I'm not bothered" thank god the luck was with me again he had cut the engine, he turned to face me, we ere outside the cabin so I jumped out the car just like I had done at the mall; and like at the mall Edward had called out to me and walked up to me. "Bella does my car smell?" I burst out laughing; Edward was just joking but it was not what I was expecting "Edward what are you talking about?" "Well as soon as you have the chance to get out my car you do" "Sorry I don't wait around; and your car doesn't smell" I walked towards the cabin, "Bel-" Edward was cut of by a screaming Alice who had just ran out the cabin screaming at me. "Bella; where have you been?, why did you go to the mall without me?, the snow-pixie was you wasn't it?, you and Edward why did you go-" "wow Alice what have I told you about the coffee; you only can have so much; really how many cups have you had" she was jumping up and down like a pogo-stick "Hmmm, you know about 3 maybe 4ish" I said sternly "Alice" "Ok, I had 6 sue me; no lets go shopping" "No-way lets go inside" me and Edward all but had to drag Alice inside; we found Rose, Emmett, Jasper around the coffee table; Jasper held a deck of cards in his hands. Then Alice jump up and screamed "Oh yeah I ran out to tell you guys to hurry up; we're playing cards and Bella something came for you" I asked "What?" I had no clue "It's in the kitchen come on" Me, Alice and Edward walked into the kitchen to see a messes assortment of flowers; it you could tell whoever put them together wasn't sure what they were doing but it was Kinda sweet but I didn't know who had sent them. Alice was beaming "Open the card they wouldn't let me" I read it; with Alice over my shoulder reading it.

_To a beautiful girl_

_Bella_

She said "Who's it from?" I rolled my eyes and said "Well Alice they haven't signed it so how would I know" "I don't know" she was looking at Edward when she said this; I think she thinks Edward sent them but he held so much confusion on his face; he wouldn't have sent them. Edward asked "Mmmm, Bella could I read the card?" "Sure" I gave him the card and went towards the living room.

Alice little voice whispered "Edward did you send them?" not so little when I can heat her. Edward grunted "No" what's wrong with someone sending me flowers; Edward doesn't need to get moody we don't even now who sent them.

I walked into the living room; Jasper was dealing the cards. "C'mon Bells, were only playing 21" Alice came in and finished "Alice Cullen style pay back time" we all groaned in sync. Here we go again another game with Alice's rule; I wonder how this turns out; oh and I can see this not going well she wants pay back for the snow-pixie.

**Hey; so are you guys glad I update so quick, well quick for me, ok so if anyone can guess who sent Bella the flowers; you'll get a preview; and if your really clever and can guess what Bella's wrote on the note with Edward's dry cleaning; well you get a preview this chapter and the next. Aren't I nice person? This is where you're all nodding your heads at the computer screen, lol**

**Well anyway hope you like the chapter; review as always; of course I'm still looking for 'Dares' especially for the next chapter. And I've just given you a hint. :)**


	8. Lace shorts with ribbon detail

**Hey thanks for all the reviews loved them. So we only got to 9 reviews this time I was a little disappointed; I updated so quick for me.**

**And I finished this chapter so I thought I'd post it for all you who did review. **

**40 people have added this story on alert if I got even half that amount of review for a chapter; I be typing as fast as I could to get another chapter out for you guys. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. So a couple people asked if I would put speech on the next line; I've done it in this chapter; hope it makes it easier to read. :)**

_I walked into the living room; Jasper was dealing the cards. "C'mon Bells, were only playing 21" Alice came in and finished "Alice Cullen style pay back time" we all groaned in sync. Here we go again another game with Alice's rule; I wonder how this turns out; oh and I can see this not going well she wants pay back for the snow-pixie. _

**Chapter 8**

**Lace shorts with ribbon detail**

Well I didn't know how to play '21' so Jasper filled me in. The 'dealer' that's Jasper; will give everyone 2 cards, the aim of the game is to get 21 with your cards; I think that's what he said.

So were all said around the table; ready to hear the rules Alice wants to put in.

Alice started

"Right if you bust; which Bella that's if you go over '21' you will have to remove a piece of clothing of your chose, now if you lose; the winner of the round gets to chose a item of the losers clothes that they want from the loser"

I asked

"Example Alice"

She rolled her eyes and said

"If I win and you lose; I get to chose an item of your clothing like one of your socks, get it now"

"Yes"

Jasper dealt the cards out to every one, I was just starring at my cards I forgot what Jasper had said picture cards were worth; and I had two great.

Jasper had to ask everyone

"Twist or stick?"

I stuck because I didn't want to 'bust' or whatever it was.

Rose and Edward bust so they both just took off one sock; that left me, Jasper, Alice and Emmett.

Alice squealed

"Show"

Us four laid our cards down; Alice was beaming I think she has got '21' she wouldn't be this positive otherwise.

Alice in her chirpy voice said

"I win '21', Bella you got 20, Jasper 19 and Emmett looks like you lost with 18"

She smirked and said

"Guess I get to have your… jeans"

Emmett scowled. Jasper said

"Emmett did you pick today to wear-"

"Jasper you can shut up because she'll get you next and I'm fine I've got plain red"

I giggle and said

"Owww; Rose's favourite colour"

Emmett stuck his tongue out. Jasper looked discreetly at me and smirked at me. He probably still thinks I've got Edwards boxer's on; as Edward came to the mall with me; Jasper would have thought well he would knew I couldn't get them passed Edward but boy was he wrong.

We'd played a couple of rounds so far and this was the status on everyone.

**Alice**

lost one sock

**Me (Bella) **

socks and jumper

**Edward**

Both socks and shirt (which Alice took); this was a fabulous view Edward was sat across from me; I didn't mind Alice had taken this.

**Emmett**

Jeans (Alice took them remember) socks

**Jasper **

Alice had taken Jasper's shirt too; she was a nice sight too.

**Rose**

Socks and jumper like me.

I think the boys were getting a little annoyed by the fact that Alice was picking on them; well it's not her fault they were losing.

We just about to see you won and lose this round; we looked at the cards and the winner was Jasper; I was the loser. Jasper smirked and me and said

"Bella I'd love your track-pants"

Ok, so it was good I'd gotten out of the boxer's; but I was in the bra & pants set from Victory's secret, and I'd picked an outfit with lace shorts with ribbon detail; I just hope Alice doesn't notice that I didn't bring these with me or she'll know where we went shopping today. I took my track pants off and throw them at Jasper.

Emmett said

"Bella who knew"

I scowled at him and said

"Let's just play another game"

"Wait Bella did I-"

"Must have they were in my draws at home; I was feeling that as I knew you wouldn't like my outfit; I should at least wear something you'd like"

Alice grinned happy with what I'd said.

The next game Emmett won and only thought it was only fair to take Alice's jeans; Rose 'bust' in this game; so she took her trousers off; she hadn't already lost both her socks and cardigan she's not doing too well.

So everyone had there underwear on; but Edward and Jasper had lost their top, and me, Alice, Rose and Emmett had lost our trousers.

I said

"I think this should be the last game and then-"

"WE'RE GOING INTO THE HOT TOP" Emmett booming voice shouted

Alice's little voice screamed "NO"

Everyone looked at her in shock she may be little but she can shout for England.

"I think we will play another Alice Cullen game" she grinned; it was scary to look. Rose said

"Fine but stop grinning like that Alice; it freaking scary"

Happy that she had got her way she took the scary grin from her face, she smirked and said

"Good; so last game" everyone nodded

Jasper dealt the cards for a final game; I got a good hand; two picture cards I knew this was 20 from the other game.

As before Jasper had to ask everyone

"Twist or stick?"

Of course I stuck; I wanted to get this over with so I said

"Show"

Edward had 20

Emmett had 20

Jasper had 20

Rose had 20

Alice had 20

We all had 20. I wonder what Alice was going to do with this result.

Alice smirked again and said

"Perfect"

She ran to her bag and pulled her iPod out; she put it on the docking station above the fireplace; she grabbed all the clothes everyone had lost in the game and stood on the coffee table. We were all watching her with questionable looks what was she doing.

"Ok the game is boys against girls; Edward you're going to turn the lights off in a minute.

I will throw the clothes in the air and call scrambles; you have to grab as many clothes as you can, you can not go get any from your rooms; I will know.

Anyway grab as many clothes as you can you have to put them on and run; the aim is to get as many clothes as you can so yes you must find the other team members and take there clothes from them, but once your down to your underwear you must go and sit in the kitchen; all the lights will remain off until either all the girls are in the kitchen but this won't happen will it Rose, Bella"

Me and Rose took big gulps; I think Rose was just as worried as I was.

"And well when all the boys are in the kitchen the lights will be put on"

Jasper asked

"Wait what the iPod is for"

"Well to make this harder I'm going to turn my iPod on full blast then you can't hear if someone is sneaking up on you"

We were all just starring at her; was she insane what did she do make this game up on the spot I mean what's, why; I can't believe were playing this. What if I don't want to play? I don't really have a chose it's Alice.

"Edward lights please"

"Alice are you really-"

"Edward I said lights, don't complain"

The light went out Alice screamed

"Scrambles"

Just like she said she would. I grabbed absolutely anything I could find and ran to the next room; I put on everything I had.

I had gotten two shirts they must have been Edwards and Jaspers, a pair of trousers that fit perfect; they must were mine and a pair of socks.

Just when I finished putting on all the clothes someone stumbled into the room I was in; they were cursing under there breath.

I decide that I would rather surprise them; before they notice me so I ran and pinned they up against the wall.

I grabbed the trousers in there hand and throw them to the other side of the room; whoever it was had started tugging at the shirt I was wearing, then said

"Hey this is my shirt"

It was Jasper I could recognise his voice.

"Too bad I've got it now"

"Bella"

"Yes Jasper that's my name"

"You did it"

"I know they'll be here soon"

He handed me the coin; I quickly put it in my pocket before I lost it.

I whispered in Jaspers ear

"Game"

"Dare"

"I feel we've left Rose out; I'm thinking, shopping delivered to the house as in super absorbent tampons"

"Game"

Then Jasper whispered in my ear

"The only thing is; I find it unfair Eddie got to go with you to Victory's Secret"

He pushed against me and rolled us to the side I learned against the light switch; making the lights come on and Jasper was in Alice's little cardigan, and he had his trousers on. I burst out laughing

"Jasper that cardigan"

In a jokey voice Jasper said

"Excuse me Bella, but I think this cardigan looks good you can see my muscle"

I shock my head and mockingly said

"Shut up Jasper you look like an idiot"

"Well then I'll take my shirt-"

Alice just jumped on Jasper's back and said

"Don't think so; I want my cardie"

She pulled the sleeves and jumped back with the cardigan in her hands Jasper went down with her, I grinned grabbed the ends of his trousers and said

"Looks we have the cardigan now plus your trousers"

"Oh well girls; you just wanted to see me; more than I wanted to see you" then he stalked off to the kitchen; secretly he so whished it was us in only our underwear. And those boxers looked very familiar did him and Edward buy their boxers at the same time?

"Bella I'm proud you grabbed so much"

Alice had her trousers and sock and now her cardigan, I pulled off one of the shirts I had on this one was Jaspers and gave it to Alice.

"Here"

I went and picked up the trousers I had thrown earlier.

Alice called "Rose"

Rose appeared from behind the door; her and Alice must have been together to start with I just hope they didn't hear all mine and Jaspers conversation. It looked like Rose didn't get anything; but by the looks of things, me and Alice had grabbed basically all the clothes.

Rose said

"Right Edward and Emmett have my cardigan, and Edward had his trousers on from the game and Emmett had his top"

I put in

"They probably didn't think to put socks on either; Jasper wasn't wearing any"

They nodded and Alice said

"Well it may be because I've got 4 other pairs of socks Bella you're the only person who thought to get socks other than me"

I said

"So we have a top, a pair of trousers, and a cardigan to get"

They nodded. That's when the lights went out.

But we weren't out numbered; the numbers were on our side; we just had to beat Edward and Emmett before they could catch us. The only problem is; I have a feeling that it was them who turned the lights off.

Rose screamed

"RUN!"

**Hey hope you liked the chapter; so I still need 'dares' if people can think of any; also as you can tell Alice loves playing game's with a twist so if anyone can think of a game; I'd love to here. The best game will be put in and the chapter will be = to whoever thought of it.**

**So get thinking guys. **


	9. Import authors note please read!

Hey all thanks for you the reviews and for all your ideas they were great and when I use your idea that chapter with be for you :)

OK so I'm really sorry this isn't a chapter but I needed to ask if anyone would beta this for me; just as I know there's a few people who have picked up on my crappy grammar( damn I thought I got any with it) lol :)

Also I wanted to know what couples people want; I'm not to fussed but if you want the couples that you want review and tell me or I might make a couple that you don't like and then you'll have no-one but yourself to blame lol

As in Bella/Edward Bella/Jasper, you tell me what you want!

So review tell me and I promise I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as I can; I haven't been able to write anything at all as my computer was under a sheet, lol, as I was painting my room :)

Megan

xXx


	10. “Well are you going to tell me?”

**Hey guy's thanks for all your reviews and idea and who you wanted to get together; thanks so much keep the good work up. **

**And thanks to, ****-XcarlieX-, gtwilightfan****, and everyone who gave me idea for your great idea of games I'm defiantly going to be using them :) and that chapter will be for you :) **

**I'm starting a new twilight fic and that will be up soon! I'm trying to think of a good title. I'm thinking something along the lines of I can't think :(, I want a good title. **

**Thanks to my fabulous Beta ** the pen fatelle

_So we have a top, a pair of trousers, and a cardigan to get"_

_They nodded. That's when the lights went out. _

_But we weren't out numbered; the numbers were on our side; we just had to beat Edward and Emmett before they could catch us. The only problem is; I have a feeling that it was them who turned the lights off._

_Rose screamed _

"_RUN!"_

**Chapter 9**

**"Well are you going to tell me?"**

**Jasper's POV**

Bella looked amazing tonight in those Lace shorts; but Alice looked gorgeous she was wearing lacy frilly pair of shorts too; but I had to keep my stares at bay; Edward would smack me every time I even glance at either of them; I don't know how Edward does it, I couldn't be in the same room as my sister; yeah Rose was my sister but I was adopted by her parents; my dad I never knew; and my mum died when I was 12 she was great friends with Rose's parents so they took me in.

I did see Rose as a sister but I was used to her walking round the house in her underwear; I wouldn't look you perv's, I just never looked at Rose that way.

We used to live in California until we were moved to forks; so me and Rose lived in swimsuits; we moved when I was 13, see you should find out the whole story before you judge.

Currently me and Rose were in the kitchen, she said that she thinks it was Emmet who stole her top. Most likely he's been in love with her since high school he's like a love sick puppy, when me and Edward found this out I didn't like it; but Emmett wouldn't play girls like Edward and most of the guys in are year. So I didn't mind but Emmett was just too scared to be rejected by Rose; she was always dating one of the jocks; even I would have preferred her to be with Emmet; the Jocks she dated where jerks they were worse than Edward. But it was too late we left for college and Emmett never asked so he said it was just a crush and he would get over it.

But I could tell by the way his eyes light up when he found out Rose was here with Bella and Alice all summer.

That's when Emmett came blundering into the kitchen; guess the girls got him; poor Eddie has no chance now, but I'm sure me and the guys can think of a game where we can win.

Emmett yelled

"Dude Jasper you're out"

I snapped back

"You're very observant Emmett"

Rose mocking me said

"Actually Jasper you were out first so you can't talk"

Emmett's face light up; I could tell he still had feelings for her; I didn't even know if she was dating anyone. We haven't talked since Christmas break, she was dating some Mike Newton but she said she was going to end it; he was a clingy puppy dog or whatever she said.

Edwards POV

I swear Bella is trying to torturer me on purpose; I couldn't believe she had let me come with her to Victory's secret but then that slut what's her face Lauren( no offence if your name is Lauren) wouldn't leave me alone; and the time I got away Bella was already finished.

I couldn't understand why she kept jumping out of the car she barley let it stop.

Emmett and I had watched the whole scene of the girls stealing Jaspers clothes; we decide it was best if we wait and surprise them.

So when I clicked the lights off Emmett grabbed Rose, she shouted run.

I had no idea where the girls were but then I heard two people smacking each other. I think Emmett had caught one of them; then I got hit in the face with a pair of jeans I think Emmett had thrown them.

I grabbed them and ran in the direction I thought they had come.

Before I knew it; I heard Emmett cursing under his breath he was saying how it was unfair two against one; the girls must have attacked him together.

Then I heard Alice and Bella talking

Alice whispered

"Bella"

"Alice I lost my jeans and I can't find my cardigan; wait I found the a shirt"

I'd just found the cardigan so I grabbed it along with the jeans I put the cardigan on; and put the jeans by the sofa where they wouldn't be able to find them.

I decide I would sneak up on them; it was my only chance.

"So it's only Edward left"

"Oh my God Alice help"

I picked Bella up and ran into the next room.

**Bella POV**

Damn I was completely ambushed by I think it was Emmett no it was Emmett he said

"Bella Boo"

Yup it was Emmett all right, he grabbed my trousers and pulled at my cardigan which pulled off the shirt I was wearing; but thank god for me Alice jumped his back and we yanked off his shirt.

So he stalked of not happy we were winning this game.

Alice whispered

"Bella"

I whispered back

"Alice I lost my jeans and I can't find my cardigan; wait I found the shirt" I quickly pulled the shirt back on.

Alice stated

"So it's only Edward left"

I screamed

"Oh my God Alice help"

Edward must have picked me up and he ran I don't know how he didn't trip or anything; but he knows this house much better than I do.

Then he throws me down; I landed on a soft bed which room where we in I don't know.

I started to get up when I was pinned down

Edward breathed on my neck and said

"Hey I think you've got my shirt"

I whispered back

"I think it looks better on me"

I round us I was on top and jump off and ran to the other side of the room; I was sure we were in Edwards's room and I knew where the door was.

I whispered in a sweet voice

"Can't catch me Eddie"

I heard a growl from where I had just run; Edward hated to be called Eddie yet me and Jasper call Edward Eddie all the time.

He whispered

"Ms Bella I wouldn't provoke me"

Then I was pushed against the wall, Edward pinned my hands above my head and said

"Silly Bella, look you're stuck now"

I knew a way out; I just hope Edward would get shocked or it wouldn't work

I breathed

"Edward"

"Yes love"

He called me love; that shocked me; it seemed so natural, but I had to stick to my plan

"Please let go of my hands"

I hocked my leg around his, he's hands instantly drop from mine. I put my arms on his shoulders learned forward and giggled and whispered

"Can't catch me Eddie" then I ran out the room and straight into Alice

She squealed

"BELLA"

I quickly said

"Edwards coming come on"

We stood either side of the door, Edward burst out I jumped on his back and Alice grabbed his feet. I whispered in Edwards's ear

"Looks like I caught you Eddie"

I grabbed the selves of my cardigan that Edwards was wearing and pulled back bringing Edward down with me just like Alice had down earlier. She grabbed his trousers pulled them right off and we ran into the kitchen. Alice screamed

"GIRLS RULE"

Jasper and Emmett groaned, Rose squealed and said

"Well done girls"

We nodded, I grinned and said

"Looks like me and Alice have a winning streak"

Jasper grinned he said

"Well you guys shouldn't be on the same team next time"

Alice interlocked our arms and said

"Sorry Jasper but we're winners and we stick together, c'mon girls we need to talk and urgent"

Me and Rose just looked at Alice; she saw our questioning looks and Alice yelled

"MY ROOM"

We were just about to follow Alice when Edward walked in and shouted

"You, you were in my room"

We stopped and turned to see Edward glaring at Jasper. Jasper asked

"What are you talking about mate?"

Edward then notice we were stood there and said

"Nothing just wanted to see um your reaction"

Emmett to change the subject

"C'mon I'll kick your-"

Jasper cut him off

"I want to play Halo"

The three boys ran off into the games room. Alice pulled mine and Rose's arm, she dragged us upstairs. She slammed her bedroom door.

"Well are you going to tell me?"

Me and Rose both gave her questionable looks.

She shock her head

"You honestly don't know what I'm talking about?"

We both shock our heads, she signed and sat down

"C'mon I've seen the way they look at you there has to be something going on"

I was freed up I just asked her

"Alice what the hell are you talking about?"

"That's just it Bella I can't work; I usually guess right but I just…

She trailed off she was really annoyed then she said

"Bella you must have seen the way Emmett looks at Rose"

I nodded I could see every time she talked to him or walked in a room his eyes light up; plus Jasper had told me Emmett was completely in love with her.

Rose just looked us; me and Alice said in sync

"So"

Rose replayed

"So what?"

Alice was getting frustrated

"Rose is there anything going on with you and Emmett?"

She looked down, and mutters so quickly I couldn't understand

"Iwishbutinevercouldtalktohimandonlydatedthoughsjockstogethisattention"

Alice squealed

"I knew it"

I asked

"What?"

Alice turned to me and said it really slowly as if I was stupid

"Rose likes Emmett and only dated the jocks to get his attention"

I glared at her; just because she could understand hyper speed talk; I said

"Well I'm going to bed its 3:00"

Rose said

"Me too"

Alice smirked and said

"Bella I'll get to you tomorrow"

We walked out of Alice's Room and Rose pulled me into her room. She whispered she said my name more as a question

"Bella?"

"What"

"Well I can see what's up with Alice; you and Jasper well everyone know it there is a connection between you but not in a romancite way, and Edward totally likes you; he went with you to the mall just to be with you c'mon you must have notice"

"Well I understand the Edward thing, but what's with the Jasper thing?"

"Bella Alice likes him"

"I'm not going out with Jasper"

"I know; but Jasper does talk in his sleep; one night I heard him going on about Dare and Game or something and he said your name; this was when we were in high school-"

I butted in

"What the hell I have no idea"

Rose shock her head

"Yeah I thought he was just making up one weird dream"

I shrugged as if it was nothing and said night; I hurried back to my room and got changed.

I couldn't sleep; so I found my laptop I turned it on and guess who was online Jasper and Edward. **(When there messaging its going to be in italics)**

I was about to go off but then they both sent me a message

_Edward: _

_Hey Bella don't block me please_

I sighed

_Me: Fine_

_Jasper:_

_You would have picked bloody blue boxers, earlier Edward thought I'd been in his room and stole his boxers_

_Me: _

_Lol of course I could choose blue, Jasper are you talking to Edward?_

_Jasper: _

_Yes it's really bad he's asking to me questions._

I gulped_._

**Hey guy's well there is another chapter, hope you like it.**

**That cliff hanger wasn't so bad was it :)**

**Any thanks again for all the reviews and ideas.**

**Reviews as always I love hearing your thoughts**


	11. The Most Dangers Game

**Hey Guys I loved all the reviews they were great; keep the good work up, I just love the reviews. we're so close to 100 Whoop Whoop**

**I'll reply to them as so as I have chance but I'm sure you would rather me write a new chapter and get an update.**

**I've tallied up all the results between Edward and Jasper and it will be Bella/? **

**So if you wanna know your gonna have to read :) But I can promise it's what most of you want just don't jump to conclusions that's all I can say ;) know I've just given away a big clue :0 **

**So I've got a new Twilight fanfic it's called**

_Never Underestimate Anyone_

**Check it and of course I'd love a review :)**

**Ok back to the chapter **

**There is a 'Dare' in here from you guys so thanks to **

_weatherwitch.X.x.X.__,__xHoHuMpIgSbUMx_

**This chapter is for you guys :) and for your fab reviews and idea**.

**Last but not least a big thanks to mine beta **_**the pen fatelle**_

* * *

**Previously on **_**when the summer is filled with Snow**_

I couldn't sleep; so I found my laptop I turned it on and guess who was online Jasper and Edward.

(When there messaging its going to be in italics)

I was about to go off but then they both sent me a message

_Edward: _

_Hey Bella don't block me please_

I sighed

_Me__: Fine_

_Jasper:_

_You would have picked bloody blue boxers, earlier Edward thought I'd been in his room and stole his boxers_

_Me__: _

_Lol of course I could choose blue, Jasper are you talking to Edward?_

_Jasper: _

_Yes it's really bad he's asking too many questions._

I gulped_._

**Chapter 10**

**The Most Dangers Game**

_Me: Jasper what's he asking?_

_Jasper: Wait, I want to know what's going on with the boxers I've done a 'Dare' and there is no boxer_

_Edward: Bella are you angry at me?_

_Me: Jasper do you think I could sneak into your room?_

_Jasper: I think its best you need to see what Edward's asking_

I got out my bed founded my laptop up and tiptoed as quietly as I could. I nearly fell on the first step of the stairs; but regained my balance in time. But with my luck I tripped on the top step but Jasper caught me.

He whispered

"Good thing I was waiting"

I smiled and whispered, I just notice he was wearing just sweat pants and no shirt, I was alright I had mine nice warm hoodie and sweatpants.

"Yeah, Thanks"

We tiptoed into his room; I hope Emmett's a heavier sleeper, well I can hear his snoozing it's like a fog horn.

We sat down on Jasper's bed, he turned to me

"So the Dare"

I grinned

"Well I thought I could make it that little bit more interesting; today at the mall when we were in Victory Secret I bumped into an old friend who said she could help me out, and Edward had a slut throwing herself at him, so I thought how about sending the boxers two days later with a message saying

_Edward_

_Here's your boxer's_

_Dry cleaned and iron personal from me_

_Victory's secret_

_Lauren_

_X_

_Call me 000900067_

Jasper looked at him like I had two heads. I asked

"What?"

He shock his had and said

"Bella I think this game has a bad influences on you"

I pretended to look shocked

"Look who's talking"

"Ok I will admit that will be very funny when they arrive"

I grinned

"I know"

"Dare"

"You haven't done yours"

He grinned and nodded

"Oh yes I have they'll arrive tomorrow morning 10 so when everyone is around"

"Game" I handed him the coin

"Well Bella I've got blue, Green and pink hair dye"

I looked at him in shock was he joking; this would be the most funniest yet, but hardest yet.

"Alice, Emmett and I'll let you chose"

"But Jasper how am-"

He cut me off with the answer I wanted

"Put it in there shampoo"

"Game"

We nodded, I asked

"Ok what about Edward"

We opened are laptops and waiting was three messages on mine and 2 on Jaspers.

"Mine first" I said to Jasper.

_Edward: Bella_

_Edward: what have I done?_

_Edward: ok I get you don't want to talk_

I quickly typed back

_Me: God Edward desperate much_

_Edward: oh you want to talk now?_

_Me: I'm sorry I went to the bathroom_

_Edward: sorry, but really Bella what you did early _

Jasper whispered

"Bella what did you do?"

I told him what happened after he picked me up and what I did to get away.

"Bella I'm very-"

"Disappointed"

"No, I'm impressed I never thought you had it in you, no wonder he's been in such a mood he is probably going mad; you just messed with his head"

I quickly typed

_Me: Edward it was just a game _

_Edward: I'm just not sure if I believe your that could of an actress_

_Me: Edward can we finish this conversation later I'm really tired?_

_Edward: Anything for you love_

_Me: Night_

_Edward: sleep well _

I quickly signed off and turned to Jasper.

"Bella he called you _Love_ again"

"I know, lets we what you guys have been talking about then, from the begin"

Jasper moved his laptop so we both could see it; he moved the page up a bit so I could read the whole conversation.

_Edward: Hey mate can I talk to you?_

_Jasper: yeah sure what's up?_

_Edward: you and Bella?_

_Jasper: what do you mean?_

_Edward: you know exactly what I'm talking about I want to know what's going on between you and Bella_

_Jasper: Nothing_

_Edward: really?_

_Jasper: I'm really being honest with you nothing is going on between us_

_Edward: but I've seen you two talking close_

_Jasper: ok we and Bella are good friends but nothing else I wouldn't do that to you_

_Edward: well help me she seems to hate me_

That was all the conversation so far, I turned to Jasper

"You two sound like flipping girls, it's like a chat me and Rose would have"

"Bella that's because it's in writing"

I rolled my eyes

"Oh yeah you can't do that boy thing"

My voice dripping with sarcasm

"Bella you know what I mean"

"Yeah that really boys are more sensitive then they like us to know"

"Yes"

"You admit that do you?"

"Bella"

"Ok, well what are you going to tell him?"

"Maybe I'll do what you did"

"No you can't I felt bad enough"

"Fine but you're not sitting over my shoulder well I write"

I sighed I really wanted to know what Edward was gonna say about me.

"Fine can I have the hair dye?"

He nodded

"The bathroom"

"Hey is it permanent"

"Nah just 24 washes"

I walked into his bathroom; like he said there were three bottles of dye.

Oh he's gonna regret the day he said I could chose. I grabbed his shampoo bottle.

I walked out the bathroom with the bottles of dye so he wouldn't expect anything.

"Ok I'll be about 10 minutes"

Jasper just nodded he was really talking to Edward wasn't he?

I walked out the room toward Emmett being as quiet as I could.

Emmett was snoring; so it was too hard it would just be Alice's.

I had just got the dye into Emmett and Alice's shampoo I just had to get rid of the bottles.

I walked downstairs into the kitchen to hide them I out them in a bag them another than put them in the bin. I can't wait for tomorrow.

**Jaspers POV**

Bella just left; this would be very interesting tomorrow, but I knew she would have chosen Edward, so it was defiantly Rose, Emmett and Alice who would get the surprise; poor Alice lets just hope she gets pink at least it's her favourite colour.

_Edward: what do I do?_

_Jasper: well she doesn't hate you_

_Edward: how do you know?_

_Jasper: me and Bella are close she would have told me besides if she hated you so much why did she let you go to the mall and with her to victory's secret?_

_Edward: because she needed a car_

_Jasper: she could have go to ask Alice if she really hated u, god dude get a grip_

_Edward: thanks Jasper, I'm gonna hit the hay night _

_Jasper: hope the bed bugs bite _

_Edward: god dude get a grip _

_Jasper: your just jealous I beat ya to it_

Ha I win he signed off. Ow that hurt, Bella just came straight in she scared the life out of me.

"Bella"

"C'mon Jasper who else would it have been you idiot"

"Funny"

**Bella's POV**

I stuck my tongue out at him; I offered him my hand to help him up; but instead he grouch up then grabbed my waist he picked me up in a fireman's carry.

I yelled whispered

"Jasper put me down"

He throw me down on the bed then throw himself down next to me making me go in the air.

"God have some fun"

"Not at 4 in the morning"

There was a knock at the door; I froze s*** who in the heck comes and knock at someone's bedroom at 4 in the morning

Jasper whispered

"Bella hide"

I quickly jumped off the bed grabbed my laptop and slid under the bed; Jasper had throws long sheets that draped over the edges so you wouldn't be able to see me.

"Hey guys what you doing?"

"Fine don't say hello to me" that was Emmett's voice

"Hello Emmett, but seriously what it's four in the morning"

"I know but Emmett gave me he said it was urgent" Edward was there too.

"What?"

***

Emmett wanted to talk to the guys about Rose. I fell asleep I already knew that Emmett like Rose and Rose liked Emmett. I must have woken him up earlier at least he didn't wake up with me in his room.

I was half asleep I couldn't really sleep on the floor, but I couldn't remember anything of their conversation.

I felt to warm strong arms grip at my waist they pulled me out then laid me on a bed. I opened my eyes to see Jasper sitting at the edge of the bed.

"I'm so sorry Bells I didn't know they were gonna stay that long, how long ago did you fall asleep"

I yarned

"I can only remember Emmett saying how much he likes Rose"

"Good"

"Why did I miss something interesting?"

He stated simple

"Yes"

"So you'll tell me later?"

"Maybe"

He also told me then I would be able to help he would usual tell the boys 'what he thought' which was my idea really but hey I've helped them out of some problems.

"I better get to my room it wouldn't be the best if I walked out your room and everyone saw"

He nodded, and then picked me up.

"Um Jasper I can walk"

"Yeah ok Bella your half asleep you can barley walk up stairs when your awake I don't even want to see you try and walk down stairs half-asleep"

I signed I wouldn't get out of this; Jasper put my laptop in my lap and walked downstairs to my room.

He laid me down on my bed; he put my laptop on the dressing table.

"Thanks Jasper"

He bent down and said

"What are friends for?"

I giggled we weren't just friends

"Jasper your more along the line of Best Friends; with a the Game of a lifetime"

He chuckled

"Yeah you're right Bells"

I yarned

"Night"

"Night Bella"

I heard my door open and shut.

***

I was dressed in an Alice approved outfit. It was 9:50 I couldn't wait for today. I skipped out my room and downstairs where Rose and Edward were sat at the kitchen table. I sat down, I could help but smile today there were gonna quiet a few surprises.

"What you smiling at?" Rose asked

"You know Alice didn't wake me up"

An ear splitting scream eco-ed through the house.

"Whoa you was that?" we all turned to see Jasper I might add with green hair. We all burst out laughing.

"What?"

Rose smirked

"Hair not as blonde as it uses to be then Jasper?"

"What?"

Emmett ran in shouted

"Dude look what my shampoo did I have blue hair how cool is that, but I wouldn't want blue hair all the time"

He stopped mid sentence when he saw Jasper at the mirror.

Emmett not happy now

"That's not fair I thought I was the only one with-"

Alice screamed

"WHO DID THIS?!"

Pointed at her hair. Her hair was pink and it was pink; just as Emmett's was blue and Jasper green.

Me, Edward, Rose and even Emmett were in fits of Laughter.

Then the bell went

Edward called out

"I'll get it"

"Um Rose it's for you"

**So hope you liked the chapter. Mmmmmm I bet you weren't expecting that? Lol so i got 20 reviews for this chapter great works guys. lets see if we can beat that. **

**x**


	12. Things are just getting interesting

**OMG you guys rock I got 20 reviews in one day, I was couldn't believe it; I was so annoyed I couldn't start writing the chapter sooner. You guys are great I loved all your reviews, thanks for you'll your ideas and the support.**

**Ok so for chapter 9 we got 20 reviews**

**Then for chapter 10 we got 36 reviews, you guys totally rocks lets see if you can beat 36 :)**

_So I've got a new Twilight fanfic it's called_

_Never Underestimate Anyone_

_Check it and of course I'd love a review :)_

**Of course a big thanks to my beta**_**the pen fatelle**_

Previously on_when the summer is filled with Snow_

_Alice__screamed_

"_WHO DID THIS?!" _

_While pointing at her hair. Her hair was pink and it was pink; just as Emmett's was blue and Jasper green._

_Me, Edward, Rose and even Emmett were in fits of Laughter. _

_Then the bell went_

_Edward called out_

"_I'll get it"_

"_Um Rose it's for you"_

**Chapter 11**

**Things are just getting interesting**

Alice screeched again

""_WHO DID THIS?!" _

Emmett started to hum the Jaws theme song.

Alice glared at him and if looks could kill Emmett would have died 10 times over.

Emmett went over to Jasper and said

"Dude our hair rocks, but I hope it comes out thou"

Jasper signed, he knew. Jasper said his voice dripping with sarcasm

"Yeah Em I've always wanted green hair"

Rose walked over to the front door.

The devilry person said

"Special devilry for Rosalina Hale"

Rose nodded, she signed for the parcel, and she walked into the kitchen.

Emmett asked

"Rose was in the box?"

She answered

"I don't know"

Alice was just giving everyone pure evils; but was still interested in what was in the box, but she mumbled

"Open it then"

Rose ripped the box open, the tampons fuel out. Everyone just sat in silence, I was trying so hard not to laugh, and I was biting my lip so hard I thought it was going to start to bleed. Now Rose was giving us evils glares too.

Edward asked

"Um Rose

Rose screamed

"What kind of joke is this?"

I said

"Well Rose maybe it's not a joke; maybe you have a freaky stalker"

Everyone burst out laughing it was just too funny not too. Rose was fuming. I thought perfect time to ask.

Alice said

"No something is going on and I want to know what?"

Jasper asked

"Alice what are you doing about?"

Rose said

"Well so far, Alice had a snowman dressed up as her; Emmett, Jasper and Alice have new hair style and this"

She pushed the box to make a point.

She continued

"I think it's either Bella or Edward"

I said

"Rose me, c'mon like I could do all that"

Alice said

"She got a point, Edward"

He snapped

"Excuse me someone stole my boxers"

I smirked and said

"Yeah and I've had a bra stolen"

Everyone turned to look at Edward.

"Alice you know I would never go near your clothes and I was talking with the guys last night so there's no way I would have been able to put dye in your wait what was the dye in?"

Rose said

"Ok so who's doing this?"

Alice said

"I don't know but I'm sure going to find out, I know someone's lying here"

Edward said

"How do we know it's not you?"

She snapped back

"Edward why would I do this to my hair"

"So it doesn't get pinned on you"

Emmett jumped in

"Yeah"

Everyone went silent, Me and Jasper will have to some how change this conversation it's too close to our 'Game', plus he won't be a suspect his hair is green.

So I knew I would hate this, playing Bella Barbie.

"Hey Alice if you haven't planned anything today did you want to go to the Night club in town? I'm meeting an old friend there"

A grin grew on Alice's face she screamed

"Yes but

"I know Bella Barbie"

Alice grinned

"Good"

The door Bell went again

Emmett squealed like a little girl

"I'm getting this one"

Everyone got up and followed Emmett to the door.

"Dry cleaning for Edward Cullen"

Jasper was stood behind me, he whispered

"Let's just hope your little note doesn't lead back to our 'Game'"

He gave me the coin; I quickly put it in my pocket so no-one would notice I need to think of a 'Dare' for Jasper now.

Edward took the 'Dry Cleaning' he shut the door. As so as it shut

Alice said

"God Edward you're so flipping lazy I know were on holiday but c'mon on"

Edward all but bite Alice's head off shouted

"Alice I'm not lazy, I have no idea what it is"

Emmett moaned

"For god sakes just give it here"

He snatched the dry cleaning from Edward's hands; he ripped off the white bag to reveal Edwards Blue Boxers.

Rose smirked

"Oh Edward where thous the boxers that were _'stolen'"_

Everyone burst out laughing, Edward grabbed his boxers from Emmett. Emmett noticed something on the bag.

"Hey there's a note"

Alice screamed

"Read it Emmett"

Emmett read in a girly high pitch voice

"_Edward_

_Here's your boxer's_

_Dry cleaned and iron personal from me_

_Victory's secret_

_Lauren_

_X_

_Call me 000900067"_

Everyone looked at Edward shook there heads

"What! I didn't sleep with her"

Alice asked

"How did she get your boxers Eddie?"

"I told you that someone stole them"

Rose giggled and said to Alice

"Al just leave it what ever lets him sleep at night"

Emmett said

"So were going to a Night club later right, the rest of the day is ours right?"

Alice said

"Yes Emmett but were leaving here at 8"

He nodded, and turned to Jasper and Edward

"I can so kick both your butts"

Jasper shouted

"Bring it"

They ran off to the games room, to play who know what.

Alice turned to me

"Right guys tonight were going to make the boys drool"

I asked

"What?"

Rose said

"C'mon on Bella we know you like Edward, so we're gonna make you look smoking hot"

"Oh yeah good luck with that, and the fact the slut that he sleeped with sent him his boxers like that oh yeah I just love him"

Alice said

"Bella he's not like he used to be, I have no idea what was with the boxer dry clean thing"

I signed, I did.

Rose said

"Alice what are we wearing tonight?"

Alice in her chirpy voice said

"Well I think we need to find the perfect outfits, c'mon"

I groaned

"Alice isn't it bad enough you're playing Bella Barbie, to I really need to play catwalk with you guys"

Alice got all huffy and said

"Fine, you don't have to but you have to wear what I give you, whatever it is."

"Fine"

Alice and Rose walked off to Alice room; I'm dreading to think what Alice is going to make me wear tonight.

I decide I best ring Alex to check she is free tonight.

The phone rang only twice and Alex picked up

"Hey Alex its Bella"

"Hey Bella so have you had your _'Dry Cleaning'_ this morning?"

I let a giggle escape my lips.

"Yeah, we did. Thanks. OK so me and my friends that I'm staying with are going to the Night club in town tonight. Want to come?"

"Yeah defiantly"

"Ok so we're leaving here at 8 hopefully we'll get in about 8 30"

"Ok I'll meet you in there Bella. So what have you been up to?"

"You know the same old high school, college, what about you Alex I thought you wanted to be a photograph you're now working in victory's secret?"

"Oh that just pays really well, plus we get free sets each month, I'm half way through my college course of photograph"

"It's good to hear-"

"Oh Bella my breaks over, we'll finish this chat later, bye"

She hung up.

I signed what was I supposed to do for the rest of the day, well beating the boys at there games could be fun.

I walked into the games room to find Jasper, Emmett and Edward round the pool table.

Emmett notice me walk in first

"Hey Bella"

I asked

"Hey guys, can I play?"

Emmett grinned

"Sure, you can be on Jasper's team"

I grinned perfect, I've just thought of my 'dare' and this would drive Edward crazy.

I went and stood next to Jasper, Emmett and Edward started talking.

Jasper whispered

"There talking satiates"

I grinned

"Dare"

He smirked

"Game"

"You have to flirt with me this whole game"

"Bella"

I grinned and turned round to Emmett and Edward and said

"Let's Play!"

Emmett flipped a coin and he went first. The balls were in that triangle thing. Edward took it off and Emmett smacked the white ball, but I smirked when none of them went down.

"Oh Jasper let me go first"

I went over to the table, bend over I made sure I was in Edward view and missed the ball that was easy to pot perfectly.

"Oh sorry Jasper, you'll have to help me next time"

Edward was next; he potted two of the balls. He called out but there was some strain to his voice

"Strips"

This time he didn't get a ball into a pocket, it was Jaspers turn. He got 3 balls potted in his turn.

Emmett took his go and got a ball potted.

I giggled

"My turn"

I walked over to the table, bent down; this time I could see Edward from the other side of the table.

"Jasper can you show me how you do it?"

Jasper came up behind me he learned over me, put his arm on mine; this just didn't bother me, it was the look on Edwards face I just couldn't read it, but this was quiet fun messy with Edward.

Jasper grabbed my hand on the stick and said

"Pull back and smack the ball"

I giggled, as I did this I looked up into Edwards eye's, then took the shoot, of course I made sure this time the ball went in the pocket as I did with the next one. I missed on my third go and said

"Beginners lucky"

As Edward took his go Jasper whispered

"That was pure evil"

**Wow, Bella where did that naught side come from, lol**

**Hope you guys liked this chapter**

**Review tell me what you liked and what you did! I want to know :)**

**So now I need a 'Dare' for Bella from Jasper any ideas. (I'm thinking Jasper will 'Dare' Bella to dance with Edward but really close, if you get what I mean)**


	13. Hair

**Hey ok so I know I haven't updated in for ever, But OMG you guys rock. This is my first fanfic to reach 200 review and I nearly fell off my when I saw. So you guys who actually this mad thing I call a story rock.**

**I'm really sorry I haven't updated in so long but I've got my exam and I've had so much work to do. I know not a good excuse really. But I will try and write and get updates for you guys because like I said I've got to my first 200 reviews in a story. I love all the reviews and they help me write so keep the good work up. **

Of-course thanks to my fab beta _**the pen fatelle**_

_Last time;_

_I giggled, as I did this I looked up into Edwards eye's, then took the shoot, of course I made sure this time the ball went in the pocket as I did with the next one. I missed on my third go and said_

"_Beginners lucky"_

_As Edward took his go Jasper whispered_

"_That was pure evil"_

**Chapter 12**

**Hair**

Edward took his go and potted two balls.

I asked

"Does anyone want a drink? I'm making hot chocolate"

Emmett boomed

"With marshmallows?"

I grinned

"Yup and whipped cream"

They all nodded their heads, so I went to the kitchen.

It had been 5 minutes and I had only found the cups, milk and cream had even found the marshmallows, but I couldn't find the flipping Chocó, I hated to have ask but

"Edward I can't-"

"Find the Chocó"

"Shit Edward you scared me"

"Sorry Bella"

"Just don't do it again, now where's the-"

But he handed me the Chocó powered before I could finish my sentence.

Then he asked

"Do you want some help?"

I was shocked he just asked to help me in the kitchen

"Err... I guess if you want"

He grinned that crooked grin of his and said

"Of course and Bella I could have helped you earlier you didn't need to ask Jasper"

I smirked

"Yeah but I knew Jasper wouldn't try anything"

"Bella what are you saying?"

"Nothing Edward, pass the milk"

As we were making the hot chocolates Edward said

"Bella you know I didn't give that girl my number or anything"

I smirked I know you didn't but it was funny he seemed to really care what I thought

"Edward I don't care who you sleep with, it's none of my business"

"Well what if I wanted to ask some advice then?"

I looked up at him; he was starring down at me. This was the most of a nice conversation we had, why would he ask me for advice and what about? I said

"Edward Cullen you're asking advice from me?"

"Yes Bella I would love your advice"

"Mmmm ok"

Oops I should have asked what it was about, what if he asked about his love life or something.

"Well there's this girl I like but I think she hates me, and I don't know how to approve her"

"Edward Cullen the player can't talk to this girl, c'mon Edward no girl hates you"

He smirked

"You do"

I shock my head

"No Edward you annoy me there is a difference"

I grabbed two of the hot chocolates and walked back to where Emmett and Jasper where supposed to be playing pool.

Instead I walked in to find that Jasper and Emmett had potted all the balls and now where having a sword fight with the snooker sticks.

I said

"Hot chocolate"

Emmett and Jasper's head snapped up and turned to me, I handed them both a hot chocolate. Edward came in and gave me the other one he had.

Alice screamed

"Bella"

I whispered under my breath so she couldn't hear

"The pixie's back"

"C'mon Bella we're getting ready"

I groaned I went into the kitchen and put my drink on the side, I turned to face a very happy pixie

I said

"Great Bella Barbie"

Alice grabbed my arm; she all but dragged me upstairs to her room.

When we got I could see they had everything it was like a beauty salon in here.

"Here"

Alice gave me my iPod.

I had no idea how long I had zoned out for but apparently I was ready to get changed. Alice handed me a pile of clothes and said

"Right go to your room get change and we'll meet you down stairs"

I opened Alice door and walked straight into Jasper.

He whispered

"Swan"

So I whispered back

"Hale"

"Dare"

I shock my head

"Jasper you didn't flirt with me, if anything I flirted with you"

"Fine same Dare you do you have something in mind"

I grinned

"In fact I do"

Then I ran into my room. There was a knock at my door. I knew it was Jasper but I said

"Who is it?"

Jasper opened my door

"I dunno the person you left in the hallway maybe"

I grinned and shrugged my shoulders I said what jasper wanted to hear

"Game"

He grinned

"Dare"

I smirked

"Well Mr Hale this is more of amusement for me, when where're all in the living room about to leave I think Alice should leave on your shoulder"

He grinned and said

"Game"

He walked out my room without another word.

Alice had given me every bit of clothing I would need underwear and all. I had on a black dress it was hater neck showing off a lot of cleavage I tried moving the dress around to hide it but it didn't work, it had a tight band at the bottom, and this clung to my legs mid thigh. This dress was just like an extra layer of skin. I glanced in the mirror for the first time; Alice had given me smoky eyes and curled my hair.

I walked out my room and downstairs; Edward, Emmett and Jasper we're all sitting on the coach talking they all had jeans and shirts on, they all looked good especially Edward.

When I reached the bottom of the stairs all there heads snapped up.

They all had they mouths hanging opening

"Hey well done guys I've got boobs I know it's weird too right"

Alice had just appeared next to me and slapped my arm she said

"Bella that wasn't nice there only boys"

Rose was now the other side of me

"Alice is right, let's go"

I had just taken this chance to see what Alice and Rose where wearing. Alice had on the same type of dress as me but it was strapless instead of a halter neck and it was in pink; her hair was all spiked out, it had gotten longer it was now just above her shoulders. Rose had a short red tank and a black leather skirt, she looked very biker chic.

We were just stepping off the last step when Jasper walking over to us and grabbed Alice by the waist, he put her over his shoulder and shouted

"I will carry you me lady to the car"

I giggled and said

"I think he's had a couple of drinks already"

Emmett came over and grabbed Rosie just like Jasper had. He walked off shouting

"Nah Bella it's just fun"

I turned to where Edward was sat but he wasn't there anymore. He must have already gone. I walked towards the front door, when someone's arms snaked around my waist.

Edward whispered in my ear

"Bella you didn't think you'd be able to walk out on foot did you?"

He spun me around and picked me up just like Jasper and Emmett had done. You know what I think the boys have had something to drink.

Edward carried me outside to the rest of the group. He put me down next to Alice who was fuming she said as calmly as she could

"Do you know how long it took me and Rose to do Bella's and our Hair?"

Edward smiled

"Al Bella's and Rose's hair looks great"

Jasper added in

"And yours looks great to Alice, shall we get going?"

Emmett and Edward both said

"I'm driving"

I looked at Alice she smiled, she then squealed

"Good. Rose you'll go with Emmett and me, Bella jasper will go with Edward lets go"

Me and Alice were sat in the back while Edward was driving of course and Jasper was in the passenger seat.

**Edward's POV**

I have no idea what to do. Jasper said last night that there was nothing going on between him and Bella then she completely flirted with him when we were playing pool. She didn't seem to even realise it was her I was talking about early. I honestly thought she hated me but then she just said I annoy her.

And then Jasper came up with this stupid charade of taking the girls out the house over our shoulders and he said he wanted to take Alice. So then I thought maybe he like Alice, Bella like him and I like Bella and well who like me. For god sake's I sound like a 14 year old school girl.

Alice was learning forward with her arms on the back of Jasper's seat; her and Jasper seemed like they where in there own little world. I could see Bella in the review mirror I kept stealing a glace at her when she wasn't looking but she caught me a couple of times, she looked so beautiful of course she also looked gorgeous but tonight she just took my breath away. Wow I am turning into a cheesy love puppy aren't I?

Bella learned forward and copied Alice's action.

She whispered in my ear

"Edward you know it's rude to stare"

"Well is it my fault that there is a beautiful women is sat behind me"

Bella pretended to look behind her and said

"Edward where is this women you speak of I can't seem to find her, your not see-in things are you?"

I chuckled

"Bella you-"

Alice squealed

"OMG I have the best game to play when we get back guys"

Jasper chuckled. Bella let a giggle escape her lips; I wasn't sure if it was from Alice's saddened out burst or because of my reaction. I was quiet annoyed no I was really annoyed Alice had just intercepted our conversation.

Bella asked

"What's the game then Al?"

She grinned from ear to ear; she really scares me when she grins like that.

Bella playfully pushed Alice and said

"Al stop grinning like that it really creeps me out"

Alice smirked

"Oh well, but you guys don't get to find out what the game is until we get back, but I will say don't have to much of a drink"

Me, Bella and Jasper all had the same facial expression 'fear'.

**Jasper's POV **

**(Have we had Jasper's POV yet? Well let's see what going through Jasper's head shall we) **

Alice is so sweet but I'm a little worried about what 'game' she comes up with. Right I need a 'Dare' for Bella; I just hope she has her phone then I can text it to her, but what. I know Edward is getting really worked up about this he's like a 14 year old girl, it does make me laugh.

He all but bit my head off after Bella left to get change with the girls.

He was going mad about the whole pool thing I mean c'mon I didn't do anything. I convinced him that I have no feelings for Bella that way at all but I do love Bella but as a friend or big brother.

It is quiet funny that Bella is the one girl I've seen Edward get worked up about.

A little hand that only could be Alice's was waving in front of my face

"Jasper, Hello"

I answered

"Yes pixie"

Alice huffed

"Jasper as I'm being nice and you WILL be playing my game later I'll let you off for calling me that"

I grinned and said

"Thanks Al"

Bella said

"Ok you love bird's lets actually go into the club"

Alice squealed

"Yeah"

**Wow so what did you guys think, right so as you guys did so well with the review? I think you can do just as good no better this time. Of course I will try and write and well if my inbox is like fill I guess I might take a break from reviosn (hint, hint) lol =D**


	14. The Club

**Hey so not as many review this time but it did take me forever to update so I'll accept it :(, but as I've updated quickly this time I expect more reviews. So read review and I'll get writing.**

So I've got a another Twilight fanfic it's called

Never Underestimate Anyone

Check it and of course I'd love a review :)

**And another thanks goes to my beta** the pen fatelle

_Last time:_

_A little hand that only could be Alice's was waving in front of my face_

"_Jasper, Hello" _

_I answered_

"_Yes pixie" _

_Alice huffed_

"_Jasper as I'm being nice and you WILL be playing my game later I'll let you off for calling me that" _

_I grinned and said_

"_Thanks Al"_

_Bella said_

"_Ok you love bird's lets actually go into the club" _

_Alice squealed _

"_Yeah"_

**Chapter 13 (I know I can't believe it either)**

**The Club**

**Bella POV**

We all jumped out the car and met up with Rose and Emmett; that's when my phone rang.

"Hello"

"Hi Bella, your in a black dress with 5 other people right"

"Err... Yeah how did you know Alex?"

"I'm just across the street turn round"

I turned round and like Alex had said she was standing on the other side of the street. She had her hair straightened and was wearing a short dark blue dress it was similar to mine, but flowed more.

Alex shouted

"Bella over her"

I smiled Alice liked her dress she was already half way across the street or maybe it's those killer heels.

"Hi Alex these are my friends; Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper and Edward" I hope Edward didn't pick up on her facial expression when I said Edwards name. I could tell she was trying to hold a laugh in.

"Everyone this Alex"

She grinned, Alice said

"Oh My God I love your shoes"

Alex smiled a bit unsure I guess of Alice

"Thanks, I love your dresses there gorges"

Rose grinned

"I know, your is great too"

Jasper said

"Ok as much as I want to talk about clothes and shoes I would think we just go and get in line"

Alex smirked

"No we're going to the front, C'mon"

We followed Alex to the front of the queue when we got to the bouncer

Alex said

"Hey Jay how's the night going, no mad people yet?"

He grinned

"Nope, got a few friends with you tonight Alex"

She nodded.

He step aside and let us in.

I asked

"Alex?"

"My Uncle owns the night club, that's how I ending up here I'll tell you later"

Emmett boomed

"Free Drinks"

Rose slammed him round the back of the head

"Ow what was that for?"

Alex grinned

"It's ok I saw about to say it"

***

We had gotten a table and had a couple of drink an a few shots so I was a little tipsy. Us girls went off to Dance while the boys we're apparently happier watching us dance. I mean drooling like dogs. I quickly turned to Alice and shouted

"I'm going to the loo"

She nodded and Alex said she would come too. Me and Alex walked through the sweaty crowd of people to the loos.

Alex asked

"So you and Edward…" she trailed off

I said

"There's nothing going on"

She looked at me like I was lie-in

"Bella the way he's been starring at you all night, I think other wise"

I shock my head. I felt my phone vibrate in my bra. Alex was fixing her hair. I quickly pulled out my phone. A text from Jasper.

Dare, Drop it like it's hot with Eddie

I gulped this would not be easy.

Alex asked

"Who's that?"

"Err... just you know stupid phone company; c'mon lets get back"

She looked at me for a sec then let it go and walked out the loos.

As we headed back to where Alice and Rose where, we saw them dancing up against each other I couldn't believe it. When Alice and Rose saw us they ran over.

Rose screamed

"Guys you have to come dance with us like this the boys are just drooling dogs it's so funny"

Rose grabbed my arm and said

"Bella c'mon, Alice get Alex"

Another song came on and started and I just let go. This was perfect all I had to say is lets get the guys and I could do this 'Dare' without it being to obvious.

I shouted

"Rose lets get the guys"

She grinned and nodded.

We were just about to walk over to get the boys, but then Alex ran right past me and jumped onto a guy hooking her legs around him. I was a little shocked. She then jumped down and pulled him over to us.

"Hey guys this is my boyfriend Tom"

"Tom this is one of my old friends from school Bella and her friends"

We said in unison

"Hey"

Alex squealed, she reminded me of Alice

"I thought you weren't back for another week?"

Tom grinned

"I missed you babe"

Me, Alice and Rose in sync said

"Awww"

Then Rose turned to me

"C'mon Bella, oh Alice we're getting the guys and dancing with them like we just did"

Alice smiled and yelled

"I've got Jasper"

She ran over to the table grabbed him by the arm and pulled him over to the dance floor. Rose did the same. I decide I would have a bit fun with this.

I walked over to the table and slid right in next to Edward; I sort of fell into his side.

He grinned his crocked grin and said

"Hey Bella"

I smiled

"Hey Eddie do you like watching us dance?"

He gulped

"Bella love, please don't call me Eddie and I like to watch you dance, but do you wanna dance with me?"

I smirked

"Aw does little Eddie feel left out, because the other girls got the boys to dance"

"If I say yes will you dance with me?"

I shrugged my shoulders, slide out and walked over to the Dance floor.

I started to dance swaying my hips from side to side. Mmmm Alice said something about Alcohol later. Someone grabbed my hips and started swaying with me, I amused it was Edward. But then there grip got really tight and started hurting my hips. Rose, Alice and Alex's eyes were all wide. I pulled away to see some guy behind me, he then slurred a sentence, that's when his breath hit me he was drunk.

"Aw baby what's wrong?"

I was discussed

"You, get away jerk"

He started coming closer, so I backed away and straight into someone.

The drunken guy said

"C'mon baby no need to play hard to get"

I yelled, so he could hear me over the music and get the point

"I'm not get lost"

Then someone else's arms snaked around my waist and whispered in my ear.

"Play Along"

The drunken guy looked really pissed

"Who's this?"

I velvety voice that could only be Edward said

"I'm her boyfriend…

Then Edwards tone change, I couldn't believe it was him

… you ass now get lost"

The drunken guy smirked. Pushed me out the way and went to punch Edward. Edward duck then punched the guy right in the face the guy fell to the fall. This was when the bouncer came in.

He point while yelling at Edward

"Right you out"

I shouted

"What Edward he didn't do anything, it was that drunken b*****"

Alex came running over

"Liam it was that guy; it wasn't Edward's fault"

He signed

"Alex even if it was him, he threw the punch its rules he has to leave"

Alex turned to me and Edward

"I'm sorry Edward, I can't do anything"

Edward grumbled

"Its fine I'll just go home"

Then he walked off out. I turned to the rest of the group. I can't let Edward just walk off; he saved me from that drunk.

"Guys I'll go home with Edward this isn't really my thing anyways; don't just come home because of this"

Rose did a week smile

"Ok Bella, but I'd hurry Edward's not slow"

I smiled, turned on my heels and ran out the club. I could see Edward just in front.

I screamed

"Edward, Edward"

He turned round, I tripped right into front of him so flung my arms around him hugging him with I could.

He chuckled

"Good thing I tuned round to catch you"

I giggled

"Thanks Edward you're a great friend, I'm sorry you got chucked out"

He chuckled again

I pulled back and asked

"Edward was so funny?"

"Well first of all you called me your friend, and the thought that I got chucked out a club"

I shock my head

"Of all the things"

He asked

"Wait Bella why are you out here?"

"Edward I couldn't let my hero go home on his own; it's my fault you got chucked out"

He smirked

"Your hero"

I said

"Don't let it go to your head"

Then a little pixie added in

"She right Edward don't let it go to your head"

I turned around to see Rose, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Alex and Tom.

I signed

"Guys-"

Jasper butted in

"Bella c'mon Alice prefers here crazy games to a club any day"

I shock my head

Alex said

"Ok we've got to go, but girls I think we should go shopping next week"

Alice smiled like the evil pixie she is

"Yes"

I shock my head again

"Fine Alex just give me a text"

Alex said

"Oh c'mon Bella it will be fun"

I said my voice dripping with sarcasm

"Ok"

Alice said

"Oh no, Alex can I have your number, Bella will make a excuse"

I pretended to be hurt

"Alice I can't believe you would excuse me of doing something like that"

Alice shrugged her shoulders and exchanged number's with Alex.

Alex and Tom walked off together they looked so sweet together.

Rose said

"Aw don't they look cute"

I nodded

Then Alice squealed

"I knew you liked shopping Bella, Why else would you have a friend like Alex?"

I rolled my eyes, turned around walking towards Edwards's car.

Me and Alice jumped in the back while the guys got in the front.

The ride wasn't too bad it was mainly us asking Alice what her game was, but she wouldn't give anything away. The car came to a stop. We jumped out and made our way to the cabin.

We were all sat around the coffee table. Alice had 6 shot glasses and three bottom of vodka I didn't like the way this was going.

The evil pixie spoke

"Ok listen up"

Here we go again.

**Ok so the game that will be in the next chapter is from ****gtwilightfan**** thanks for the great 'Game'. So guys what did you think; did you expect that to happen. Lol**

**Reviews tell me. If you've got a 'Dare' that you really want to be in the story and you review or PM. And I have no idea where this story is going so we'll have to see.**

**Last thing, I don't know if the rest of the group should find out about this little game between Jasper and Bella, so review then go on my profile and vote on one of the options**


	15. Pure Luck

**Hey ok guys I'm sorry these chapters aren't up mega quick like some story but I've got test and exam. But like they say revise then take a break which I do and write this, lol. **

**So I think this chapter deviser more reviews as this story is on more than 100 people favourite (I know I can't believe it either) so c'mon if this story really is that good to get on your favourite then type a little review, I take criticism hey it makes better writing. =D**

**We're so close to 300 hundred reviews guys, c'mon guys =D**

**Ok so my story has been nominated wow thanks you whoever nominated me, so check out the site it's got some fab stories. So go vote guys;** .com

**Thanks to everyone you has voted on my poll; anyone who hasn't go vote :)**

**Ok so **Love to readxo** is helping me write these chapter now; so there gonna big even more great =D**

**Of course I have to say thank you to my fabulous beta **the pen fatelle

**I nearly forgot this chapter goes to ****gtwilightfan**** as its game with a bit of mine twist lol. And a 'Dare' is in here from you guys.**

_Last time:_

_We were all sat around the coffee table. Alice had 6 shot glasses and three bottom of vodka I didn't like the way this was going._

_The evil pixie spoke _

"_Ok listen up"_

_Here we go again._

**Chapter 14  
****Pure Luck**

**  
****Bella's POV**

So we were all sat around the table starring at Alice. She had a huge grin plastered across her face; it was just scary looking at her.  
"OK so were playing Pure Luck"  
I was practically screaming from the inside, we couldn't play this last time I got drunk, and well the college campus all knew about it.  
I gulped.  
Rose spoke up, she sounded quiet nerves actually.

"Err… Alice what about another game?"  
Alice shock her head.

"No don't worry I've got load more games to  
come"  
This didn't please me at all.  
Jasper asked

"So how do we play?"  
Alice smirked

"Well everyone gets a glass each"  
She placed a glass in front of everyone, and then ran off quickly appearing in front of us with a pair of Dice.  
"Ok so it works like this, say Bella rolls 1 and 1 ,she can choose someone to take one shot say Rose. We'll go in a circle so next would be Edward"  
Emmett asked, he sounded a bit disappointed with Alice's game.

"Is that all?"  
She smirked

"Oh no, so obviously this works like if someone rolls 3 and 3 they can chose either one person to have three shots or chose 2 and one can have 2 shots and the other 1"

Edward signed

"OK Alice we got that but what's the catch?"

She glared at Edward and said

"Well if someone 3 and 3; there are then the unlucky duck, they have to take a drink every time someone else rolls 3 and 3, the last thing is if a the dice gets rolled and adds up to 7 you have to touch  
the dice thrower's nose the last person to do this gets a 'Dare' from the 'Dice thrower"  
Emmett boomed

"Cool lets play, I'm going first"

He grabbed the dice chucked them across the table and got 3 and 3. Then mumbled

"I hate this game"  
Alice squealed

"Un lucky duck, Rose your next"  
Rose rolled 4 and 2. So nothing happened thank god. I hope this whole game goes like that. Alice took the dice she got 3 and 5, she smiled

"Emmett you've got a shot"  
He chucked it down straight away and said

"Bring in on pixie"  
Next was Jasper he rolled 2 and 2. He smirked and said

"Awh, Bella looks like your getting 2 shots"  
I glared at him. Alice poured the pure vodka in my glass. I quickly swigged it down then the next glass.  
It was my turn I grabbed the dice. I got 6 and 6. I knew I had a grin from ear to ear on my face.  
I said

"Alice 4 and Jasper 2"  
Alice's eyes went wide, she screamed

"Bella why!?"  
I said coldly

"Payback"

Alice was as bad as me she could only hold so many drink before she was drunk; she was just darn lucky last time we played this. Alice and Jasper both took there drinks. Edward was next he rolled 4 and 3. I all but jumped on Edward to touch his nose, like everyone else expect Emmett.  
Emmett hadn't even moved, we all moved back to our seats. Rose asked

"Em why didn't you even move?"  
He grinned

"You don't now if Eddie here had a shower; you never know what's on his face"  
Everyone burst into laughter Edward glared And said

"Well Emmett I get to give you a Dare"  
Emmett shrugged his shoulders and said

"Bring it Eddie"  
"You can't talk another word until someone says your full name; the only  
time you can talk is when you have to tell someone to have a drink or if you  
have to give a Dare"  
He was the one glaring now until Rose whispered something in Emmett ear.  
A smile grew across his face he shouted

"Unlucky Eddie boy!"  
I turned to Rose and asked

"You knew his full name?"  
She smiled "Yup"  
Edward said

"Don't believe it what it is?"  
Rose looked at Emmett first, he nodded.  
Then she stated

"Emmett Eric Malcolm McCarty" (Ok so this isn't his full name but hey ho, I don't care lol)  
Edward looked shocked as well as Jasper.  
Edward said

"You never tell anyone you full name"  
Emmett shrugged his shoulders for the second time tonight. I have a feeling  
Emmett trusted Rose a lot.

*

**Jasper's POV**

We had gone round the table quiet a few times and I could see that Emmett, Alice and Bella were defiantly on edge of being completely drunk, probably only about 1 or 2 drinks would have them. It was Emmett's turn he rolled 6 and 6.  
He grinned and said like an excited child.

"Bella 3 and Edward 3"  
Bella giggled and took the shots straight away, she was drunk.  
Edward said

"C'mon guys you're being a bit mean to Bella"  
She smiled and ruffled his hair she gushed

"Awh Eddie I'm fine"  
Rose grabbed the dice, she got 2 and 6. Alice went next she got 3 and 2; so Emmett had to have another shot. It was my turn I scooped up the dice; yes I got 2 and 5; 7 and Bella was last to get to me. Bella just giggle  
I said

"Bella you have to sleep in the same bed as Edward for a week"  
Her smile turned into a frown, she asked

"And what if I don't?"  
I smirked

"Lingerie shopping everyday for a week with Alice"  
Alice bolted up right and squealed

"Bella don't do the dare"

Bella moaned and said

"I'm sleeping on the left"

Edward chuckled and playfully joked

"Is that all it takes to get you in my bed?"  
Bella slapped his arm. She grabbed the dice and rolled 2 and 6. Edward rolled 2 and 3; so again Emmett had to have another shot. Emmett rolled and got 2 and 5; of course Bella was too slow.  
Emmett smiled

"Don't worry Bella I'm not going to be mean"  
She smirked

"Ok Emmett whatever you say"  
He grinned

"No it's just you have to wear a pair of Eddies boxers and  
one of his shirts all day tomorrow"  
She snapped back

"No"  
Emmett grinned

"Fine I'll just dragged you around the mall with Alice for a Alice Cullen shopping spree"  
Bella moaned

"Why are you guys picking me?"  
Rose smiled

"Bells were not it's not our fault you're too slow"  
Bella glared at Rose.  
Rose took her go and she got 2 and 4. Alice was next she got 2 and 2; she made Rose have 2 shots. It was my turn again, I got 4 and 5.  
Bella grabbed the dice and said

"I'm fed up with this game"  
She rolled the dice and got 1 and 6; everyone dived at her but Bella had gotten up and ran.  
She giggled.

"I win, you all get a dare"  
Alice said.

"No there not the rules"  
Bella shock her head

"Err no this games made up we can add rules, now lets see."  
Bella let a squeal escape her lips and said.

"Ok right, Emmett, Alice gets to dress you up tomorrow, playback  
Rose, Jasper has to do your make-up tomorrow, playback for last time. Jasper, you have to wear one of Alice's lingerie sets tomorrow over your clothes, that's just playback for what you did. Edward you to tell someone a secret, I can't think of anything else and Alice this game ends now or I'll never go shopping with you again;

oh yeah Alice I went there."

**Hey guys hope you like this chapter the game was a little confusing for me to start with but ****gtwilightfan**** explained it really well, so if you didn't get it review and tell me.**

**Ok so Bella wow she is good when she's drunk, lol**

**So how shall Alice dress Emmett?**

**How should Jasper do Rose's make-up?**

**What type of lingerie should Jasper Wear?**

**What secret should Edward tell?**

**So many question but there is all ways enough chapter =D.**

**so i know the layout is a mess but at least you have the chapter. **


	16. I’m confused

**Ok so an ideas has just come to me and I'm going to run with it; so I hope you like what is to come in the next few chapters; and if not review and tell me; I will warn you it will make some of you very happy. =D, and some not so happy :( I'm sorry I can't please everyone :s**

**I'm sorry about what happened with the last chapter.**

**Ok so thanks for all the reviews guys they rocks; and you did it there's more than 300 reviews on this story =D so thanks guys; I think I replied to all the reviews. And I'm happy to say it took me forever but that's because you guys rock there was so many reviews.**

**Ok so this chapter goes to everyone who reviewed the last chapter; you all had similar idea's which was funny so I had to write them, =D**

**So the website didn't come up last time but I've tried again hope it works; go check it out.**

The-cullen-clan-awards **(Dot) **synthasite **(Dot) **com

**Of-course thanks to my beta **the pen fatelle.

_Last Chapter:_

_Bella let a squeal escape her lips and said_

_"Ok right _

_Emmett Alice gets to dress you up tomorrow, playback" _

_Rose Jasper has to do your make-up tomorrow, playback for last time_

_Jasper you have to wear one of Alice's lingerie sets tomorrow over your clothes, that's just playback for what you did_

_Edward you to tell someone a secret, I can't think of anything else and_

_Alice__ this game ends now or I'll never go shopping with you again; oh yes Alice I went there"_

**Chapter 15**

**I'm confused **

**Jasper POV (still)**

I couldn't believe Bella; but strange as it was that was a turn on.

Alice moaned

"Bella why? And what if we don't"

Bella smiled evilly and said

"Do what you wish but if you don't do the Dare then I'll get you"

I knew Bella would keep to her word; so tomorrow is going to be a painfully day for me. Alice was very annoyed her little game had come to an end.

Bella said

"Well I'm going to bed I think this little game was very stupid"

She stuck her tongue out at us and walked towards the stairs when Emmett shouted

"Hey Bella hope your only going upstairs to get you P.J's you have to stay in Edwards bed for the next week remember"

She huffed

"Yes Emmett I know"

***

After Bella's little get away to get change everyone else scattered off too. I was sat left to my own thoughts. I was just starring at the firer place; how did I get myself into this. I didn't know what I was feeling now. Do I love her?

**Emmett's POV **

After Bella left everyone else did to. I walked off to my room; this was plain weird. I know Rose has told me Alice like's Jasper but I'm not convinced; Alice just doesn't look at Jasper like Bella. Bella's eyes light up when Jasper walks in, she always happy to see him, vice-verse. But then Jasper always says to Edward that there is nothing going on between them and that he doesn't like Bella like that.

An angels voice whispered

"Emmett"

I knew it was Rose; I went to my door and opened it to find Rose. I grinned she was gorges even when she didn't try.

"Hey Em"

I grinned from ear to ear and said

"Come in"

I walked over to my bed and patted the space next to me.

She asked

"Em what do you think?"

I was confused I asked

"About what?"

She signed

"I know everyone is thinking it Bella/Jasper, you can't deny there is a connection with them"

"Yeah but-"

"I think Alice isn't over Derik and she doesn't look at Jasper like she did with Derik; I just don't want my brother to be a rebound guy. I love Alice but if that happened it would be awkward between everyone"

I put my arm around her

"Who's Derik?"

Rose turned to me

"Not to night I'm to sleepy"

**Bella's POV**

I made my get away. I got change into my sweat pants vest top and hoodie. I brushed my teeth, wash my face and made my way back downstairs. I grabbed a bottle of water and went to Edwards's room.

I knocked on the door.

"Come in"

I slowly opened the door to see Edward was in t-shirt and jogging bottoms. He was sat at the desk with his laptop.

I smiled and said

"I get left"

"OK, I'm just gonna brush my teeth then I'm going to bed"

I nodded. This was just so awkward. I went over to the left side and slide under the covers; I turned on my right. Edward closed down his laptop and went to the bathroom.

I pulled my phone out my hoodie to text jasper

_This is just plain awkward_

I knew he would just be laughing in his bed.

_Lol, Awww poor you; it shouldn't be so awkward you like him right?_

The truth was I didn't know anymore. I texted back

_You know Jasper you not every__sympathetic, night_

_=D Bells you know me so well night x_

I heard Edward opening the door; so I quickly put my phone on the night stand. Edward switches off the light. I felt the bed shift weight when he got in. It was silent and awkward. Edward suddenly said

"Bella I'm sorry I was rude early about this 'Dare'"

I rolled my eyes

"Edward it's fine; it's not like your some perv or Emmett I mean Emmett sweet and a nice friend but sharing a bed with him well it wouldn't really be sharing would it?"

He chuckled

"No I guess not"

"Remember Edward you have to tell a secret"

"How could I forget?"

I smirked

"Night Eddie"

"Night Bellie"

I laughed

"Bellie"

He laughed too

"Yeah it didn't work as well"

I shock my head

"Night"

"Night"

***

**Bella's POV**

I woke up head in the pillow; I turned my head to the right and Edward was still sleeping; he looked so peaceful. I slowly got out of bed, grabbed my phone and headed upstairs.

I looked at the clock on the wall it was only 7:00am, why in the hell was I awake at this time? I couldn't really stay in bed could I? I walked into the kitchen to find Jasper; he had his back to me. I decide to have a bit of fun. I put my phone in my pocket and ran, I jumped on Jasper back, and I hooked my legs around his waist.

He chuckled

"Good morning to you too"

I smiled

"So where's my coffee?"

He laughed again

"Do I really not get a hello?"

I signed

"Hello Jasper"

Even being on his back I knew he was smirking, he quickly made another coffee and handed it to me, I took it in my right hand and used my left hand to gripped on to Jasper shoulder; he then said

"Don't spill it on me!"

I giggled

"Jasper I'm insulted for that I'm going to just stay here I like the view"

He chuckled

"The view of me Bella"

I smirked

"No Jasper do you want coffee down your back?"

"I'm very sorry Bella for whatever I said"

"Jasper Hale do not mock me"

"Bella Swan I would never mock you"

I pretend to get in a huff; I slide down his back making sure I didn't spill the coffee.

Jasper turned around to me, he smirked and said

"What we're not playing horsey anymore?"

I stuck my tongue out and said

"No I have a rude horse"

Jasper smiled

"Bella you have a talking horse"

I signed, and went over to the couch. I was going to ignore him. Jasper followed me and sat next to me.

"What Bella horse got your tongue?"

I stuck my tongue out. Jasper was about to say something when Alice came running down the stairs screaming

"Oh my god, Oh my god, Oh my god, Oh my god, Oh my god, Oh my god, EDWARD!"

I smiled nervously

"Hey Alice"

She turned to me and Jasper sat on the couch.

"Me and Edward have to make a quick trip home!"

I asked

"Why?"

Alice beamed

"Not sure Mum and Dad have something they really want to tell us but in person"

Jasper asked the same question I was going to ask

"Well how do you know it's good? You're so excited"

She shrugged her shoulders and smiled

"Feeling"

I rolled my eyes

"Always a 'feeling' with you Alice isn't it"

She stuck her tongue out at me. Edward had just come into the longue, he yowned

"Yes Alice what do I own the please of being waking up at 7:20 am"

"We have to make a trip back home for a bit"

Edward face just read confused

Alice rolled her eyes

"Edward Mum and Dad want to speak to us; we need to get home like now!"

I smirked

"So really it's something small but Alice loves anything new and surprise so it's really big in her eyes"

Alice glared at me

"Bella you're just jealous"

Then she smiled, she was too excited for her own good. Alice turned on her heels she called out

"C'mon Edward, we have to get to the airport for 2"

"Alice how-"

"There was cancelation and there was two seats just get change"

I smirked

"Better listen Eddie or the pixie might get you"

Edward smirked

"Hey Bella aren't you suppose to be in my boxers and shirts to-day?"

I scowled at him. Alice came running down the stairs

"C'mon Jasper you've got your 'Dare'"

I smirked

"Yeah Jasper, you've got to wear one of Alice's lingerie sets"

Alice smiled

"Oh where I forgot that one; I was talking about Jasper has to do Rose's making and I'm dressing Emmett up"

Alice ran back up the stairs, While Edward walked back to his room. Jasper jumped off the couch, he held out his hand to help me up. A little too quick I slammed straight into his chest which was rock hard.

I stepped back a bit

"Gezz Jasper work-out much?"

He grinned

"Why do you like it Bella?"

I smirked

"No"

Jasper smirked at me

"Of-course you don't"

I smiled and walked off to Edwards's room. Like last night I knocked on the door.

"Come in"

I walked in to see Edward going through his draws.

I signed

"Well can I have one of your shirts and a pair of boxers?"

Edward turned

"I never imaged the day you would be in my boxers and shirt"

I rolled my eyes and said

"Can I just have them?"

Edward throws a white shirt along with a pair of blue boxers which were strangely familiar.

I said

"God Edward why give me these ones'"

Edward signed

"Bella I didn't sleep with her I have no-idea why they were sent to me and they have been dried cleaned"

"What Edward get out the wrong side of the bed?"

Edward smirked

"No just a little thing called Pixie"

I giggled I walked out Edwards room to go get change; I went up to my room to get change, I suppose it wasn't so bad the shirt was over sized and you could only just see the boxers, thank god Alice had gotten me to wax the day before we came. I decide to see where everyone else was I walked downstairs to the lounge and burst out laughing.

**I was thinking of stopping here but I thought I'd be nice and give you more =D**

Rose's make-up was well it wasn't done by her or Alice. Rose glared at me.

"Bella this isn't funny at all!"

I smirked

"Rose just thinks you don't have to go out like that today Alice is off today"

Rose seemed happy about that, but she was pissed. Then I notice what Emmett was wearing; Alice had put a shirt on him, it must have been Rose's, but it was far to tight for Emmett she had done the buttons wrong, and pulled his pants as high as they would go and socks pulled up. He looked like a school boy grown out of his uniform. It was cute but so funny.

Emmett grinned

"You think this is funny wait till you seem Jasper"

Rose moaned

"It's not fair you just like your having a lazy day wearing your boyfriend's cloths"

I quickly rushed

"Edwards not my boyfriend"

Rose signed

"You know what I mean"

Emmett boomed

"Hey Alice"

Me and Rose both turned are heads to Emmett, who was just grinning.

I could hear Alice's little pixie voice

"C'mon Jasper you have to come downstairs"

Alice was pushing Jasper down the stairs.

Rose said

"You know what it's actually very disturbing to see your brother in girls under wear"

Me, Emmett and Rose we rolling on the floor with laughter. Jasper had his own clothes on, and on top Alice's had dressed him in a pink frilly set, the bra was too big, so Alice had stuffed it, he had a thong on which just so painful for him.

Jasper glared at all of us.

"Fine I think I'm staying in my room today, Alice have a good trip"

Edward then walked in, he also burst out laughing.

"And I thought Rose had it bad when she was having her making done by you"

Jasper stocked off back to his room.

I said

"Guys that was a little mean"

Emmett said

"Excuse me Bella but-"

Jasper re-enter the longue but he wasn't wearing the pink underwear set anymore. Core he gets changed fast.

Alice squealed

"No Jasper you have to wear it"

He just shock his head

Emmett shouted

"Bella's gonna get you"

Jasper looked discreetly at me and smirked.

Rose asked

"Anyways, Alice and Edward you guys ready?"

Alice squealed

"Yup"

Edward just rolled his eyes; I notice two bags at the door.

I asked

"So why have you guys got bags if you're only going a couple days.

Edward answer simply

"Washing"

Alice on the other hand

"Well I'm taking these clothes I've brought home then I can get more"

I smiled

"No surprise there then"

Alice in her chirpy tone

"Not at all Bella"

Rose said

"Ok so if your flights at 2-"

Alice finished her sentence for her

"Are taxi's getting her at 12, then we'll be at the airport for 1"

Jasper signed and it's only 8.

Alice squealed

"Girl Chat before I go"

Alice ran over to me and started pulling me over to the stairs

I turned to the guys

"Save me!"

Alice moaned

"Bella you love it really"

We were sat in Alice's room, when Alice started

"So Rose you and Emmett is there any progress?"

Rose grinned

"Yeah loads"

Alice squealed

"All details!"

I sort of zoned out, I didn't mean to but I was too lost in my own thoughts. The next thing I knew Alice was shaking me

"Bella are you listening to me"

I nodded

Alice smirked

"Well you just agreed to let me do your hair and make-up"

Damn I really should have been listening.

Alice had been pulling and curling my hair, when Edward called

"Alice c'mon the taxi's here"

Rose signed

"Time fly's-"

I moaned

"When you playing Bella Barbie"

She grinned yup.

Me, Jasper, Rose and Emmett were standing outside the cabin waving Alice and Edward. It was ok they would be back in a couple days.

***

Currently Me and Rose we sitting in her room; Emmett had asked her out on a prober first date thing.

I asked

"So you excited Rose?"

She smiled

"Yeah, and you not going to I quote 'get me or Emmett"

I smiled, I had let Emmett and Rose off the hook for there 'Dare's', plus it meant they let me get changed into my own clothes.

"Rose I might not be Alice but I wouldn't let you walk out the house like that"

Rose grinned

"Good, c'mon I'll paint your toes while you paint mine"

Me and Rose started to paint each other's toes I knew she was going to ask me something; I just didn't know what.

"So you and Jasper are going to be home all night on your own"

I just nodded

"So what do you guys think you'll get up too?"

"Nothing, Err… I was thinking I'll check my email, I probably got loads of update on fanfiction" **(Lol, had to be put in =D)**

Rose, signed she knew I was loved reading just a little too much.

"Bella is there anything going on with you and Jasper?"

I shook my head, because there really wasn't.

"So Bella do you think Alice is over Derik?"

I smiled weakly

"No"

"She's not is she? I know she said she like Jasper but"

"What you don't think-"

"No I think it I it's just a little crush"

I signed

"Well Derik's not coming back is he?"

"Bella we never know"

I was a little agree and snapped back

"You've been talking to him haven't you?"

"No"

"Rose you're as bad as me at lie-in"

Rose signed

"Ok so I've been talking to Danni"

"See"

There was a knock at the door

Rose asked

"Who is it?"

I looked at her and said

"I dunno there is only two other people in this house"

Emmett and Jasper burst in.

Rose asked

"Yes?"

Jasper said

"Well I wanted to ask Bella what she wanted for dinner and Emmett well he's nosy"

Emmett punched Jasper and said

"Am not"

I rolled my eyes

"I'm not bothered Jasper whatever your having is fine with me, Emmett don't worry I'll get Rose to start getting dress. But for all that to happen you guys need to go!"

The guys ran of the room, I turned to Rose and said

"Red dress, looses curls and natural make-up"

She grinned

"You know you really do spend too much time with Alice"

**Wow ok longest chapter yet, so I think this chapter should get double the amount of review, =D and if that happens the next chapter will be up so as, because I've already started writing it :)**

**So Jasper Bella alone for a night I wonder what will happen? Well we'll soon find out because I already have the chapter planned out in my head and what I want to happen later so you'll be in for so unexpected events. =D **

**Ok so what should be the reason Alice and Edward had to make a trip home, I've got an idea but it's sucks so if anyone can think of a good idea, just review and of course that chapter will be for you.**

**Hope you like the chapter, get reviewing and tell me just what you think is going to happen next, and well if anyone does guess right (which you won't!) I'll tell you :)**


	17. Brownies

**Hey guys ok we got 50 reviews for the last chapter and I'm amazed I love them all so I didn't reply to any as I thought it would be better for you to read this chapter first. Keep up the amazing review guys they really help. Hope you like the way this chapter turns out :)**

**You know the drill guys read and review this then check out my other Twilight fic**

_So I've got a new Twilight fanfic it's called_

_**Never Underestimate Anyone**_

_Check it and of course I'd love a review :)_

**Of course a big thank you to my amazing beta **_the__ pen fatelle_

_Last time:_

_The guys ran of the room, I turned to Rose and said_

"_Red dress, looses curls and natural make-up"_

_She grinned_

"_You know you really do spend too much time with Alice"_

**Chapter 16**

**Brownies**

"Ok so maybe I do spend too much time with Alice"

Rose nodded her head and said

"Really? Bella that's a understatement, Ok right I'm gonna have a shower then get changed"

I nodded; Rose got up and went into her bathroom, just as she shut the door my phone rang.

"Hello Jasper, I mean how lazy are you when you cou-"

"Yes Bella I'm feeling lazy but that beside the point"

"Well what is the point?"

"Ok I'm ordering pizza what would you like?"

"Jasper I've already told you I'm not, actually pepperoni"

"Ok, so how's Rose?"

"What are you on about Jasper?"

"Well Emmett's frickin out"

I giggled

"Really?"

"Yes, just hurry up before he goes made"

"I'll do my best"

"Yeah I'm sure you will"

"Jasper did I hear a hint of sarcasm in your voice"

"No Bella my voice was filled with sarcasm"

"Ok you sarky bugger I'm going"

I snapped my phone before he could say another word.

Rose was finally dressed; she was gorges she always was. She had her long silky red dress and her long blonde hair was loosely curled and fell down her back.

I was all but pulling her down the stairs. She wanted to change again then do her hair again; why Alice has fun doing this is beyond me.

Me and Jasper were stood at the door. Emmett and Rose were just walking over to the car when

Jasper called

"Have her home by 10"

I shouted

"Drive safe"

Emmett turned round and said

"You two would be the most unreasonable parents ever"

I stuck my tongue out at Emmett.

"Emmett I'm not even with Jasper"

Rose just smirked and shouted

"Don't do anything we wouldn't"

Me and Jasper burst out laughing. Emmett and Rose just smirked got in the car and drove off.

I turned to Jasper

"Well husband shall we have dinner?"

He smirked

"Did I forget to propose?"

I just shock my head

"Ok have you order the pizza?"

He smiled

"Yes it will be here in 10 minutes"

"Good"

As I walked past Jasper he grabbed my arm; he pulled me to face him I looked up at him, I couldn't read the facial expression he held on his face I thought it was lust but this was Jasper he like Alice didn't he?.

He said

"Bella you never did my 'Dare' at the club"

"Well Jasper that wasn't really my fault was it?"

He grinned

"No and I'm glad you didn't because I've got a better 'Dare'"

I smiled

"Which is?"

He voice in a husky tone

"For the rest of tonight and to sleep in, your gonna be in and only your underwear and one of my shirts, white shirt"

I smiled

"Easy"

I ran off to my room. This is the times I thank Alice's for dragging me into victory's secret; but I'll never let her know that. I grabbed my favourite blue bra and matching boy shorts. I grabbed my dressing gown from the bathroom and ran up to Jasper's room.

I found a white shirt after going through most of his draws; it came to about mid thigh of course the sleeves were to long.

I walked back downstairs to see Jasper sat at the table eating pizza; he hadn't notice me, so I went straight over sat on the table next to him.

I whispered

"Game"

He looked up his eyes went wide

He grinned and said

"Game"

He handed me the coin; I put it in my bra.

He raised one eyebrow at me

I smiled and said

"Dare"

He smirked

"Dare"

I asked

"Why did you give me this 'Dare'?"

He shook his head and answered

"No, no, Bells we can't do that"

I was confused that was a 'Dare'

"Why it's a 'Dare'"

He smirked

"Do you want me to ask-?"

Oh I knew where he was going with that I quickly said

"Ok, fine you can be in only a shirt and boxers"

He grinned stood up and pulled his jeans off, he had on a blue boxers and his shirt was white.

"Game"

I gave him the coin back

"Jasper don't you own any other boxers"

He stuck out his tongue

"Yes Bella but I have many the same, boys aren't like girl we don't have loads of different underwear sets"

"Hey does that mean I can't have two of same underwear set"

He shrugged his shoulders and said

"Bella don't you want any pizza?"

I really wasn't in the mood for pizza; we had pizza the other day.

"No…mmmmmm... I want"

I started going through the cupboards to see if there was anything I fancied.

"Brownies"

Jasper smirked

"Bella your gonna cook?"

I stuck my tongue out at him

"Yes and if you want any you can help"

He ginned

"Cooking with you Bella sounds great"

I smirked at him; I put the box of brownie mix on the counter and went to the refrigerator for eggs.

I said

"Jasper get a bowl; you know what that is don't you?"

He laughed

"Bella you make it sound as if I don't know how to cook"

I smiled

"Jasper I wouldn't but it passed you"

He pouted, turned away from me, he poured the brownie mix and chocolate chip packet into the bowl and started to mix them and humming loudly to himself.

I put the eggs in a cup and held them out to him

"Jasper…JASPER!"

He jumped away from the bowl, mixer in his hand the brownie mixture went everywhere and all over us, the cabinets and counter, the eggs fell to the floor, Jasper slipped grabbing me to keep from falling but he just pulled me down with him as well.

We sat in the middle of the kitchen with brownie mixture all over us.

When I looked at Jasper I burst into laughter.

He smiled

"Bella you should see yourself"

I stuck my tongue out I could taste the brownies mixture

"Mmmm chocolaty"

"Bella you missed a bit just to the right"

I rolled my eyes, and grabbed the edge of the counter and was almost to my feet when my fingers slipped.

This time Jasper really wasn't lucky. The bowl toppled off of the counter and landed on his face.

"Jasper"

I coughed between laughs. He grabbed my hand and pulled me over to him. I pulled the bowl off his face letting more brownie mix fall on his face.

He slowly opened his eye, I bit my lip to stop me from laughing but it didn't work; I burst out laughing again.

Jasper asked

"What are you laughing at?"

I said through laughs

"All you... can ... see is.... eyes"

He grabbed me by the back of the neck and pulled my face to his and started rubbing his chocolate covered face to mine.

I squealed

"JASPER STOP!"

"Gonna stop laughing?"

"Yes!!"

He let go, and sat up so he was next to me and looked straight into my eyes I couldn't look away, everything went into slow motion like in the movie's as he slowly learned in towards me, then he kissed me.

It was everything I thought it would be with Jasper the spark, but what was I doing. I pulled back tears starting, and ran to my room.

"Wait, Bells!" I heard him calling from behind me.

I slammed the door behind me and learning against it.

The tears were running down my face; why did he do that. I fell for Jasper and I fell hard when we were in high school, but I had to convince myself that I didn't really like him that it was just the 'Game'. I knew he never liked me like that; I was his friend that he played the game with. Sometimes I thought he was actually flirting with me; but then he was like that with most girls it was just him.

Jasper banged on the door shouting

"BELLA…BELLA…BELLA"

He slowly stopped hitting the door

"Bella please speak to me!"

I didn't know what to say, oh yeah Jasper I fell for you in high school and I might even be in love with you. My breath caught at this, was I?

"Bella I… 'Dare' you to talk to me"

I slowly pulled myself up and shouted

"It's always a game to you isn't Jasper?"

Jasper shouted

"Bella, listen, please"

I had worked myself into such a temper by now I didn't even want to hear it. I didn't even know why I was so agree.

"Jasper I have nothing to say just-"

"No Bella let me in I can't talk to you through a door"

I didn't know what to say, it was silent in the house when Jasper whispered

"Why did you run Bella?"

Then I rushed

"Because… you like Alice, and I like Edward and then our group will all be coupled up and right"

Jasper shouted this time

"What so just because it would work better and means right that's the way it's supposed to be"

The front door opened and Emmett shouted

"Mum Dad we're home"

I didn't answer neither did Jasper

Rose called

"Bella, Jasper"

I heard Rose and Emmett walking up the stairs, I heard Jasper run to. I wonder why, oh god I could I forget I was in Jasper's shirt he was only wearing a shirt a boxers. How could I feel so comfortable in his clothes?

There was a little knock at the door Rose whispered

"Bells you ok"

I ran into the bathroom I couldn't let her see me in Jasper shirt. I scanned my bathroom where the hell was my dressing gown. I shock my head it was in Jaspers room. How could this boy make me forget so much?

Again Rose was knocking at my bathroom door

"Bella are you ok?"

Well I'm a much better liar because of this game. Which would help me here I couldn't exactly tell Rose what just happened.

"Rose I not feeling well bad pizza"

I made fake gagging noise I knew that Rose would have to leave before she was sick herself.

"Ok Bella, hope you feel, better I'm gonna go, you know what I'm like"

I heard my bedroom door open and shut.

I walked out my room to lock my door. I changed into my P.J; I left my hair down the curls fell past my shoulders. I folded Jasper shirt up and put it in my bathroom.

I grabbed my iPod and laptop; I walked out onto the baloney; the cold air against my skin was nice it would really help me to think. I put one of my new albums; it was the Escala, The tears started again; I couldn't stop them. It was like when you need a really good cry. I haven't had anyone I could talk to about this I've kept everything bolted up.

I sat down on the longue chair looking out on the night sky. I open my laptop and went on instant message. No-one was online that's weird,

An instant message popped up from Jasper

_Bella don't block me_

I signed and wrote back

_What waiting for me to come online Jasper don't worry I'm not gonna block you I'm just going offline_

I clicked it off before he could write back. I put my laptop back inside.

I went and stood learning on the rail of the balcony I really had no idea what I was going to do.

I closed my eyes just socking up the night air, the song Release Me by Agnes came on. When someone put there hand over my mouth; so when I screamed it muffed no-one would be able to hear me. They wear pinning me against the railing so I couldn't move.

**Ok so hope you liked this chapter and the way the story is going, so I'm guessing some people will like it others may hate it but hey I can't make everyone happy can I? So get reviewing tell me what you like, what you hate, what you want to happen, what you think shouldn't**


	18. Making people jump

**Hey guys ok so the last chapter was just a bit of a cliff hanger, and I loved all the reviews, over 400 thanks guys. So I hope you like this chapter. It's a bit of fluff.**

**Thanks to **Love to readxo** who helped me big time when writing this chapter you rock. **

**And a big thanks to my beta **the pen fatelle

_Last Time:_

_I closed my eyes just socking up the night air, the song Release Me by Agnes came on. When someone put there hand over my mouth; so when I screamed it muffed no-one would be able to hear me. They wear pinning me against the railing so I couldn't move._

**Chapter 17**

**Making people jump**

The person pinning me against the rail whispered in my ear

"Bella please don't shout."  
Slowly I was turned around, it was Jasper. Really I was just too angry that he did that but I couldn't have been anymore relieved that it was Jasper and not someone else.  
He still had his hand over my mouth. What did he think I was going to do scream for help? This annoyed me.  
"Bella are you going to be quiet"  
Again this annoyed me; I wouldn't shout, Rose and Emmett would hear me. I nodded. He slowly moved his hand and put it the other side of me, trapping me between him and the railing.  
I was still in shock and stuttered.  
"Ja....Jas....Jasper wh....what are you doing?!"  
My temper was starting up again. How could he do this to me? How did he even get in my room I locked the door?  
"Bella, please just listen to me I know I've just do some very stupid things but please just listen."  
I whispered shouted.  
"Stupid doesn't even cover it Jasper, how the hell did you get in here?"  
He smirked at that.  
"Bella when I can hear your music from your iPod from my balcony I think it's too loud that it would hurt your eyes"  
I shook my head.  
"It's always a joke to you isn't Jasper"  
I could feel tears starting, but I had to hold them back; I wasn't going to cry in front of Jasper.  
"Bella no, I mean I climbed down from my balcony to yours; you didn't even hear me"  
This confused me I swear Emmett's room was above mine.  
"Isn't Emmett's room above mine?"  
"Bella, my room is above yours"  
I bit lip, I didn't care anymore; I just wanted to go to bed. I shook my head and looked down.  
"Bella please look at me"  
I kept my head down.  
"Bella look at me."  
I snapped keeping my voice down  
"Why? So you can kiss me again?"  
Why did I want him to say yes what is wrong with me?  
"Of course not Bella. I just need to say a few things is that ok?"  
What upset me the most about what he said is 'of course not' so it was a mistake to kiss me. I couldn't stop the tears now.  
I looked up and said.  
"What it was a mistake kissing me?"  
There was a knock at my door.  
I wiped the tears away pushed passed Jasper, to walk over to my door.  
"Who is it?"  
"Bella you ok, it's Rose"  
I opened the door just a bit.  
"Hey Rose."  
She scanned me up and down and shook her head; she pushed the door and hugged me. How Rose always knew when I need a good hug.  
"Bella what's wrong?"  
She pulled me over to my bed and sat me down, when I looked out on the balcony Jasper wasn't there.  
"Rose, nothing I'm just feeling really sick."  
Rose shock her head again.  
"Bella I can tell when you're upset, it doesn't help you can see the tear stains."  
"Rose it's nothing."  
She signed.  
"Bella sometimes I hate it when you keep things to yourself, you need to talk to someone."  
"Rose I'm so tired please not to night."  
Rose knew not to push me or I just won't tell you anything.  
"Ok Bella but you have to talk to me I hate seeing you like this."  
I smiled weakly.  
"How did your date with Emmett go?"  
Her face light up like a charismas tree, it almost made me upset how happy she was.  
"Amazing Bella, speaking of which why was the kitchen a mess when we came home, Jasper said something about you and him making brownies?"  
I just laughed it off.  
"Jasper can't cook; I better go clean it up actually."  
Rose grinned  
"No worries I finished making them and Emmett is eating them as we speak."  
That did make me smile.  
"You better get back to Emmett."  
I could tell she forced a smile.  
"Yeah ok, Bella you get some rest and we'll talk tomorrow."  
I smiled weakly. Rose got up and left to see Emmett. I lay back on my bed, how Jasper could do that to me, scare the life out of me then run off. Then Jasper was looking down at me.  
I jumped up, then whispered screamed.  
"Frickin hell Jasper!"  
"Sorry Bella."  
He helped me up off the bed and I walked out side onto the balcony.  
"Bella-"  
"Jasper, please…"  
He cut me off before I could finish the sentence.  
"No Bella I have to say it ok?"  
Ha he thought I was going to tell him to leave. I laughed at that then stopped. This is not the time to laugh I told myself.  
I looked down at my feet.  
I asked.  
"Where were you?"  
"Under the bed déjà or what."  
Just like I was last time. He whispered as he sat down  
"Sorry Bella for scarring you."  
"Are you going to sit down with me?"  
I sat down in front of Jasper and looked at him as I did my heart skipped a beat the brownie incident was still evident in his honey blonde hair. After talking to Rose I had really calmed down.  
"Jasper I'm sorry for running away it's….it just that you caught me off guard and then I thought of Edward and….. and like I said before if I go to him we will all be evened out."  
I put my head down in shame how could I do that him I loved him well I thought I did.  
"But is that what you really want Bella to be with Edward?"  
"Jasper I really don't know."  
He put a finger under my chin and titled my head up to face him  
"Well Bella isn't that the answer."  
I sniffed.  
"Bella if you're not sure then I don't think you really want to be with him."  
He tucked a piece of my hair that had fallen in my eyes behind my ears.  
"Bella"  
I shook my head.  
"What Jasper?"  
He took my hands in his they felt so nice. Better they felt right as if they were meant for me  
"Bella I've never felt like this with anyone yeah that's a cheesy line. But you're the one person I can act like a fool, talk to you, your always there for me, I have seen the others talk about it and it makes me mad that your not with me I wish it was true."  
Did he just say he wants to be with me? But then it hit me hard…Alice What about her I know that me and Rose have talked about it but it could crush her.  
I asked said.  
"What about Alice?"  
That got him his face went blank. We sat there for a while .He was looking at his knees and I was looking at his face so when he looked up he would think long and hard about her.  
He looked up at me.  
"You."  
That was all he said.  
"Me? Me what, Jasper tell me."  
"I want you, Bella its you I want nobody else just you all I want is you"  
My breath hitched, I looked back down to his and my hands entwined than back to his face. I loved Jasper but I don't think I could do it to Alice she's my best friend.  
I shock my head and tears started I looked down.  
"Its Alice Jasper, how could I do that to her, what about Edward?"  
Again he titled my head up to his face.  
"Bella shouldn't Alice understand better than anyone, from what I've heard between her and this Derik guy."  
I shook my head.  
"Jasper, Alice, no its no"  
Jasper wiped my tears away with his thumb and whispered.  
"Bella you can't help who you love"  
He kissed me on the check, then jumped up and climbed onto his balcony. I watched him until he disappeared into his bedroom. I couldn't do that to Alice.

*******

I was sat downstairs with a glass of water, slowing sipping at it. I had a shower and let my hair dry natural so it would curl. I was wearing a long white top with sliver design and an angle winded cardigan with my favourite blue scarf. I didn't have a good night sleep I still had no idea what I should do I have no-one to talk to it about.  
Jasper walked in, he didn't even look at me. He got a glass of juice and sat down; he still never made any eye contact with me. This annoyed me.  
I hissed  
"Jasper"  
He looked up; I have never seen Jasper like this. So broken so….. Childlike.  
"Jasper can we at least act like normal, until I talk to Alice"  
I had to tell him something that would make him happy, a hated see-in him like this.  
A smile grew across his face.  
"Ok Bella."  
I smiled weakly.  
"Jasper she's my best friend"  
He put his hand over mine and gently squeezed it, as soon as his hand touched mine the electric current that ran through it was mild nothing compared to the one his lips gave me.  
"Your right Bella she's your best friend and that should mean something."  
His head snapped up and he moved his hand off mine. I looked at him confused, he simple said.  
"Rose is coming"  
Just like he said Rose yawned and walked into the kitchen wearing Emmett's shirt.  
I smirked.  
"Had a good night Rose." It wasn't even a question.  
She turned around she was so happy.  
"Yeah."  
Jasper made gagging sounds.  
"Don't want to know."  
Rose smirked.  
"Don't listen then Jazz."  
I smiled.  
"Rose I don't want details."  
I got out my seat and headed into the lounge. Rose came out about five minutes later with some toast and juice. She was all but skipping up the stairs.  
"So Bella."  
I turned my head to see Jasper learning against the door frame smirking at me. God he looked hot, I rolled my eyes  
"So Jasper what now?"  
"Bella, Bella, Bella."  
He ran and jumped the back of the sofa landing right next to me.  
This made me jump, I asked.  
"Jasper what are you doing?"  
He whispered with a grin  
"Talking to you."  
This sudden change of mood was so random what was wrong with him. I asked.  
"Jasper are you feeling ok?"  
He grinned.  
"Much better Bella."  
I asked.  
"What's the time Jasper?"  
He looked at his watch.  
"Just gone past 11:30."  
"Err… so what are we doing today?"  
Jasper smirked.  
"We?"  
I smacked his arm.  
"Jasper you know what I mean."  
Rose and Emmett came bounding down stairs, I smiled up at them. Rose grinned.  
"So me and Em are just gonna hang out around the house today and relax as Alice isn't here to play her crazy games."  
Jasper said.  
"I don't need to know what your gonna get up to."  
Rose smirked.  
"Don't want to tell you."  
Then they walked off to the kitchen. Jasper asked.  
"So Bella what shall we do today?"  
I mocked.  
"We?"  
Rose ran past with Emmett chasing her with whipped cream. I think I'm going to be sick.  
Jasper said.  
"I think I'm going to be sick."  
I nodded; Jasper grabbed me by the hips and hosted me up over his shoulder.  
I squealed.  
"Jasper put me down!!!"  
He laughed and just kept walking into the games room. Then he throws me on the sofa and went back to the door and locked it. I looked at him confused.  
I asked.  
"Jasper, why have you looked the door?"  
He looked at me like it was obvious  
"I'm not having Rose and Emmett running around in front of me"  
I giggled.  
"Don't like your sister having a boyfriend? You don't seem bothered when she was only in her underwear and a top running around the other night."  
He rolled his eyes, as he walked over to sit next to me  
"I know that doesn't bother me it's what they get up to I just don't want to know."  
I smirked.  
"Awww Jasper."  
He grinned wickedly at me.  
"What you smirking at Bella?"  
I shrugged my shoulders.  
"Nothing, now as you've locked me in here; what are your plans?"  
He pouted.  
"Bella, you don't sound happy to be locked in the games room with me."

**So Bella and Jasper locked in the games room together whatever shall happen. Hope you liked the chapter. Of course review and tell me. What do you wanna happen in the games room?**


	19. Rose

**Hey guys so I love all the review they'll really help me write. =D as I have no idea where this fic is going :p**

**Oh yeah so this is rated T, so it's not going to be lemony, you guys can let your imagination go wild. Lol, that's just to tell you for future chapters just in case I forget to say. **

**Ok the stats for this story**

_Last time:_

_He grinned wickedly at me.  
"What you smirking at Bella?"  
I shrugged my shoulders.  
"Nothing, now as you've locked me in here; what are your plans?"  
He pouted.  
"Bella, you don't sound happy to be locked in the games room with me."_

**Chapter 18**

**Rose**

**Rose POV**

Me and Emmett had just run pass Jasper and Bella on the sofa. Emmett was chasing me with cream this was our plan, Emmett loved it even if it was pretend. We had just got to the top of the stairs, I grabbed Emmett's arm before he got any further.

"Emmett you fool stop"

He pouted at me, he looked so cute.

"Rose its fun"

I signed

"Emmett this part of the plan done, now be quiet we have to wait until they go in the games room"

Emmett asked

"Rose I don't get it how do you know they'll go in the games room?"

"Emmett I know Jasper and yeah he may be comfortable with me in my underwear but you and me thing not so much"

Plus Jasper has a thing for Bella and will go in the games room so I and Emmett don't catch them being so close. People so underestimate me.

Emmett nodded

"Yeah seems like Jasper"

I shock my head

"Shhh Emmett we have to listen"

Then we heard Bella squealing, me and Emmett slowly made our way down the stairs just in time to see the games room door shut.

"Emmett give me the screw driver"

Emmett handed me the screw driver and said

"I do wonder why you even know what one of these is"

I took the screw driver from him and smirked at him

"Why cause I'm a girl"

He looked ashamed

"Sorry but yeah"

I smacked his arm for that. I started to unscrew the door handle. I knew that if I took off the handle off this side of the door and took the piece in the middle out. Jasper and Bella wouldn't be able to open the door. And the handle would look the same on the other side. I set the parts of the door handle by the wall.

I whispered

"Done, c'mon we've got to get the other door"

We tip toed around to the back door, I did the same to this door as the last.

Emmett grinned

"So does this mean I get to take you out now?"

I grinned

"Yes"

Me and Emmett stared to walk back to our rooms when Emmett asked

"I don't understand Rose why have you locked Bella and Jasper in the Games room?"

I signed

"I don't believe Bella when she says there is nothing between her and Jasper, c'mon Emmett look at last night. The kitchen was a mess, Bella was crying in her room, you said Jasper wouldn't even talk to you and this morning Jasper and Bella both had sadness in there eyes I mean when I walked in the kitchen it was like someone had died"

Emmett smiled

"So you're hoping they'll work things out"

I bit my lip

"To be honest I think they both have feeling for each other and just don't wanna hurt Alice or Edward"

Emmett smirked

"Jasper and Bella are already getting to third base as we speak"

I shock my head

"Emmett really"

He grinned a toothy grin.

I smiled

"C'mon we have to get out before they realise there locked in there"

**Bella's POV**

"_Bella, you don't sound happy to be locked in the games room with me."_

I got up and went over to the pool table and learned against it,

I smirked

"No Jasper, I'm not ecstatic about being locked in here with you, but I can just unlock the door"

I jumped up to sit on the pool table; Jasper was leaning against the back of the sofa. There was so much tension in the air you could cut it with a knife.

He smirked

"Bella it hurts that you wouldn't chose me to be locked in a room with"

I signed

"Jasper were not even locked in"

He shrugged his shoulders

Rose shouted

"Bye Bella, Bye Jasper, we're gonna be gone all day"

Then the front door slammed.

I smiled

"Now we can go out of this room"

I walked over to the back door the one Jasper hadn't locked. It wouldn't open. I saw Jasper at the other door he also couldn't open the door.

Jasper said

"It's locked I can't open the door, and Rose and Emmett are go"

I signed and shock my head

"Rose"

I went back and learned on the side of the pool table. Jasper looked confused and asked

"What?"

"Rose and Emmett must have done it, Rose it famous for locking people in rooms"

Jasper still confused asked

"What I don't under stand?"

I smiled

"When two people aren't talking or have had an agreement and need to talk it out, she waits till there in a room then screws the door handle off from the other side"

Jasper said

"Never knew Rose would do that or could"

I smirked, yeah and Rose didn't tell anyone but me; that she also taking a car course or whatever at college along side her beauty course.

"Rose has some sneaky tricks up her sleeves all the time Jasper and she's your sister you should know"

Jasper smiled

"I know, so you think Rose has locked us in here"

I shock my head

"No, I know she has"

Jasper smirked

"So she wants us to kiss and make up"

I smirked

"Jasper that very 8 year old isn't?"

"Not if I get to kiss you"

"Well maybe I don't want to kiss and make-up"

"Bella you need to stop snapping at me"

"Jasper I'm not I'm just annoyed-"

"Bella really you're annoyed that you're locked in a room with me how could that be"

I smiled and shrugged my shoulders.

"Yes"

Jasper smirked

"Well I'll have to change that"

Jasper moved so he was in front of me he had put his arms either side of pinning me just like last night he had pinned me against the railing.

I smirked

"Like trapping people"

Jasper smiled

"No not really just you"

I bit my lip I didn't know what I should say. I looked down Jasper was really close.

He breathed

"Bella"

I looked up biting my lip

"Bella I really think that you-"

I cut him off I just learned in and kissed him.

**Jasper's POV**

I was about to tell Bella that I know Alice is her friend and all and she didn't want to hurt Alice, but Alice is her friend she should understand.

But I only got to say

"Bella I really think that you-"

Then she kissed me. I traced her bottom lip with my tongue and her mouth opened, she let out a little moan, as our kiss deepened her legs wrapped around my waist my hands were on her waist I lifted her up on the pool table. But then Bella pulled back smiling

I smirked

"See my kisses aren't that bad"

She giggled

"No that one didn't make me run off crying"

She bit her lip, probably thinking of last night's event.

Bella asked

"How do I tell, I mean what are we?"

"Well this is a bit 8th grade, Bella do you wanna be my girlfriend"

"8th grade Jasper really, and yes"

I knew I had a grin plastered across my face, but I couldn't help it.

Bella then said

"Ok Jasper we'll see how long we can keep it secret"

I pouted, that wasn't fun.

"Why would I do that Bella?"

She smiled

"Because it would be fun and well then it gives me more time to decide how to tell Alice"

I'll take what I get at least Bella's my girlfriend to me and her. Then Bella suddenly asked

"What about Edward?"

I smirked

"Edward it's physical"

Bella asked a little confused

"What?"

"Bella he never looked at you other than his sister's friend with braces, me and Emmett both can see that it's a lot more just a physical action like a crush for girls I guess"

She titled her head to the signed

"You're saying that Edward only likes me because I got boobs and lost my braces"

I chuckled

"That one way to put it, me and Emmett have been trying to convince him too, he just got out of a relationship before summer break so we were worried that you'd be the bounce back but we we're trying to be nice to him"

I could see Bella was fighting back a smile, and then she said

"Awww guys really are like girls, me and Rose are doing the same thing with Alice"

Then Bella smirked and said

"Guy nights are just the same as girls nights"

I shock my head

"No there not Bella"

She grinned

"Yes they are"

I shock my head

"No"

Bella signed

"C'mon Jasper what you and Emmett were doing was so girly"

I put my hands up in the air admitting defeated

"Sorry Bella I actually have a sensitise side"

"Wait, so you only like me beca-"

I knew what she was gonna say

"No Bella"

"What?"

"Bella, I always I thought that you just saw me as a friend and nothing else"

Bella grinned and said

"Coin"  
I asked

"What?"

Bella grinned

"You 'Dare' me to talk to you last night, I did so hand it over"

I gave her the coin and said

"Game"

She grinned and put the coin in her pocket

I asked

"Well was the 'Dare'"

She bit her lip

"I can't think of one"

"Awww is bells all 'Dared' out"

I could see she was quiet annoyed with this. I let out a chuckle, she slapped my arm

"Jasper it's not funny, you know what I'm going to give you a really"

She stopped mid sentence and grinned wickedly

I asked a little worried as to what she had suddenly thought of

"Bella"

She grinned

"Made you worried" she stuck out her tongue "I didn't really think of anything"

I shock my head

"Bella that was not nice"

She smiled

"Awww did Jasper get scared"

I smirked

"No I was disappointed I didn't get a 'Dare'"

Bella smiled

"Oh well"

I asked

"So what time do you think Rose and Emmett will be back?"

Bella smirked

"Why? Jasper"

I grinned

"So I know how much time I've got _alone_ with you"

Bella smirked she pushed on my chest, and slide herself into the middle of the pool table.

"Jasper sorry no third base for you today"

I was shocked Bella thought of it like that

"Bella, I didn't mean it like that, wait not today"

She grinned

"I know or you shouldn't have"

I chuckled, she had blushed a little after what she said. I jumped up on the pool table and sat next to Bella. I took one of her hands in mine. She suddenly looked serious and asked

"Do we ever tell them about our 'Game'?"

"I don't think we need to unless one of us slips up"

She smiled

"No because it's our 'Game'"

I grinned

"A Game of a life time"

I learned in and whispered

"Kiss and make-up"

I kissed her; it was a sweet kiss, I learned back learning my forehand on her's. I couldn't believe it had taken me this long to ask Bella out.

She opened her mouth to say something, but a pixie voice shouted

"WE'RE BACK, HOPE YOU MISSED US"

We both jumped when Alice shouted that

Bella bit her lip

"Alice"

I looked at my watch it was already 6:30 in the afternoon. Alice and Edward had only just been gone just over a day.

**OMJ lol oh my Jasper :p, **

**Ok so Alice and Edward are back, Jasper and Bella are still locked in the games room, and not forgetting Emmett and Rose who are gone god knows where :p **

**So what's gonna happy next? Any ideas? **

**Oh yeah any ideas of why Alice and Edward went? Because to be honest I'm stuck, lol. **


	20. Phone Call

**OK I HATE AN TOO BUT READ PLEASE! AT THE END!! **

**I wanna say a big thank you to all of you that do review and review every chapter it really means something to me. Especially thou's review that do give idea they really help me write =D so a big thanks to you guys.**

**Ok so I forgot to say a big thanks to my amazing Beta **_the pen fatelle_**And to**Love to readxo**who helps me write when I'm stuck :P**

**OK read the chapter now but remember to read the AN at the end! **

_Last Time:_

_She opened her mouth to say something, but a pixie voice shouted_

"_WE'RE BACK, HOPE YOU MISSED US"_

_We both jumped when Alice shouted that_

_Bella bit her lip_

"_Alice" _

_I looked at my watch it was already 6:30 in the afternoon. Alice and Edward had only just been gone just over a day. _

**Chapter 19**

**Phone Call**

**Bella POV**

I panicked, as soon as Alice had see's what Rose had done she would be questioning me to why Rose thought me and Jasper we're not getting along. What would I tell her? I couldn't lie Alice knew me to well.

I could her the door handle being put back on, then door slowly opened; and I let a breath that I didn't realise I was holding.

Rose smirked

"You thought I was Alice didn't you"

I glared at her, I heard Jasper sign in relieve to.

Emmett cam bonding from the other door with a toothy grin

"Did you guys get to third base?"

I rolled my eyes

"Emmett only you would say that"

He grinned and walked over to stand next to Rose.

"So is that a yes"

Rose smacked Emmett's arm

"Babe I don't you early to not start about that"

He shrugged his shoulders

"Hey there is pizza in the kitchen"

Me and Jasper both jumped up and ran into the kitchen, we had been locked in that room since morning and it was 6. I will make Rose pay for this. While me and Jasper were all but inhaling the pizza Rose was giving me an 'I'm waiting for an answer of what just went on' oh yeah you can get all that from one look.

Emmet sat down slapping Jasper on the back

"So dude you still didn't answer my question, did you get to 3rd base already because I hope-"

He got a smack on the back of the head from Rose

"Em really there not going to answer until there finished inhaling pizza"

Emmett grinned

"So babe you wanna know if they got to 3rd base too"

Again Emmett earned another smack to the head

"Emmett is that all you think about"

He smiled

"No gorges' I think of how I can show you how much I love you"

She smiled she was glowing her and Emmett just suited each other so well.

Jasper smirked

"Whipped"

Emmett smirked back

"And proud you should try it whipped cream with Rose-"

Jasper started loud singing

"La La La La La La"

I shouted

"Don't need to know about that Emmett"

He shrugged his shoulders grabbing some pizza.

***

We were all sat in the living room around the table Emmett and Rose were sat opposite me and Jasper. It is and had been silent for the past 5 minutes. Me and Jasper we're waiting for there first sentence and I was getting inpatient.

Rose begin

"So you two are together now?"

She seemed so hopeful but like me and Jasper said we we're keeping this quiet until I could talk to Alice.

I shock my head

"No me and Jasper and just good friends"

Emmett grinned and joked

"With the connection like magnets"

Jasper answered

"We just get along really well"

Rose was starring at me all too knowingly, I wasn't sure if she thought I was lie-in or wish I was.

Rose sighed

"Fine 'you guys are just friends'"

Emmett scowled

"Rose there lie-in to us"

Rose shrugged her shoulders

"Don't worry Em they can't keep there secret to long"

I nearly burst out laughing if only they knew that wasn't the biggest secret we'd been keeping from our friends. I looked down I was trying so hard not to laugh. Me and Jasper had been keeping a secret nearly 4 years I think.

Emmett smirked

"Well I'm sure things will change when Alice and Edward come back"

My breath hinged I didn't have a clue what I would do when Alice and Edward got back.

Rose smiled

"Wait has anyone heard from Alice or Edward since they left?"

I was just trying to work out how long they had been gone.

Jasper said

"Hasn't Alice even called you guys?"

Rose shock her head I could see the disappointment that Alice hadn't rang her to tell her what was going on. Then Rose's phone started ringing. She quickly looked at the Caller ID and said

"Freaking God that scary it's Alice I'll put her on speaker phone"

We all said in chorus

"Hey Alice"

Alice chirpy voice sang

"Hi guys Edward's here too"

We all said in chorus again

"Hey Edward"

"Hey"

Alice sang

"We're coming home and we'll be there by tomorrow"

Emmett booming voice

"Yeah Al have you got any games"

I could almost see her grin through the phone

"Of course I have Emmett and there will be the Alice twist to them to"

Me, Jasper, Rose and you could hear Edward groan. Then there was a slap noise from the phone

Edward asked

"Alice what was that for?"

She wined

"Edward stop complaint about my games or you could just be a grumpy old man and stay home"

Rose said

"Quit fighting you guys we all ready know your brother and sister; so you're coming home and will be here by tomorrow so do we get to know why-"

Alice little voice rang through the phone

"Yes! Rosie did you miss me? And I'll tell you all about it tomorrow"

Rose smirked

"Alice I missed playing Bella Barbie it's not the same without you and you beta tell me"

I glared at Rose.

Alice squealed

"We'll have to go out or something when we get back, Ok guys we have to go see you soon bye"

We chorus

"Bye"

Then the line went dead, and Rose and Emmett we're smirking

"Emmett, poor Bella and Jasper. Edward and Alice will be home tomorrow whatever do you think will happen"

"I know Rose, I can't wait"

I glared at both them. I said

"You know what I'm gonna go have a bath and relax before the crazy pixie returns"

Rose grinned

"We're going out tonight, Bella be ready to play Bella Barbie and you're not getting out of this"

I shock my head and slugged off like a little kid. I just got to the top of the stairs when someone grabbed my wrist, I turned around to shout thinking it was Rose

"God Rose I ha-"

"I know she's my sister but I don't look like a girl, do I Bella?"

I shock my head

"No Jasper but-"

He grinned

"Bella when Emmett and Rose get lost together on the dance floor I think we just sneak off"

I grinned, I was about to say something but I could hear Emmett's and Rose's voice nearing the stairs, I quickly went to my room and Jasper walked down to his.

I'd just had my shower; wrapped in a towel looking through the clothes Alice had packed for me. Alice either packed something that looked like it would fit a 10 year old not me maybe there her clothes?

"Bella"

"Come in"

Rose walked in dress in a short red dress her hair was in loose curls and natural make-up.

She smiled

"Not found anything yet?"

I rolled my eyes

"Yes I'm going in this towel"

She smirked

"Sure Jasper would like that"

I narrowed my eyes

"There is nothing between me and Jasper"

She shrugged her shoulders

"Well if there wasn't then you would have joked it off but because there is you jump in to defend yourself see so I'm right you and a Jasper are together"

I just looked at Rose

"Err you lost me after joked"

She grinned

"Don't worry, right this dress"

Rose grabbed the black dress that I had just put to the side, it was low cut loosely fitted to the waist where there was a sliver bent chain then the fabric clinged to me to mid thigh that was the part of the dress I didn't like.

Rose orders me to change; she said to hurry up so she could do my make-up and hair.

I was sat on my bed while Rose was curling my hair.

Rose sighed

"Not the same without the pixie is it?"

I giggled

"Even thou I hate what she puts in half the time, I have to agree it's not the same getting ready without Alice"

"So it's Alice that's why the secret?"

People have no idea how clued in Rose is, she can pick up anything but she has never asked about the game between me and Jasper she's never come close to anything. But I've always thought she suspects something.

I tried to lie

"I don't know what you mean"

Rose nudges me in the back

"Bella, I'm not stupid I can see the way Jasper looks at you its pure adoration, he can't help but smile when you're in the room, and I've seen you're the same"

I bit my lip I can't believe I can hide a game where we die people's hair but hiding mine and Jasper's relationship I can't.

"Yes"

Rose moved to sit in front of me and started on my make-up.

"Bella you have to tell her, she won't be happy if she finds out some other way"

"I know"

She grinned

"Finished you look great"

I smiled

"Only because of your amazing powers of beauty Rose"

She shock her head

"Bella I barley put any make-up on you so don't think like that c'mon I bet the guys are waiting for us downstairs"

Rose grabbed my hand and yanked me toward the stairs.

**Rose POV**

I knew it, Bella and Jasper. I knew something was between then since well I don't know but we all could see it. I just hope that Alice does only have a little crush or this will be heart break hotel. Not only will Alice be heart broken but Bella would do something stupid and say she can't be with Jasper because of Alice.

I pulled Bella down the stairs to see the guys sitting on the sofa. I grinned Emmett was my big cuddly tear bear who loved I knew as much about cars as him.

I let go of Bella's hand to hug Emmett he kissed my check.

He whispered in my ear

"You look beautiful as always"

I smiled

"As do you"

I looked over to Bella and Jasper; I saw the little exchange they had.

Emmett said

"C'mon then lets go!"

We started towards the door.

**Jasper POV**

Emmett had just opened the door when someone squealed and it wasn't Bella or Rose.

Rose said

"Alice"

Emmett moved to the side so me and Bella could see Alice and Edward stood at the door.

Alice squealed

"Surprise"

Rose strutted

"I thought … you said that err you would be here tomorrow"

Alice grinned

"I thought it would be more fun to surprise you"

For someone reason see-in Alice and Edward stood at the door I felt like a bomb explored so much for my fun night with Bella, when I looked at Bella she looked as if she was thinking the same thing as me.

Edward asked

"Going out are we guys?"

Emmett grinned

"Yeah so you two should hurry up and get changed if you wanna go with us"

Alice grinned but then frowned

"I don't get to dress Bella"

Rose laughed

"C'mon Alice we wanna go"

The three girls ran upstairs well Edward walked off to get changed me and Emmett grabbed there bags.

Just as we we're bring there bags in I saw Bella walking down the stairs she looked stunning like before.

I asked

"Not dressing Alice up?"

She sighed

"I think Alice is hyped up from the plan ride"

Just as I was about to say something Edward appeared at Bella's side, and that's when it hit me even if Edward wasn't over this little thing for Bella I'm not going to stand back well he takes the person who means the most to me.

**Whoosh get Jasper lol ok hope you liked the chapter and I've already started the next one so there will be another soon well hopeful I'll try.**

**OK SO READ ON PLEASE**

**So to all you who want B/E; I had been thinking of doing two ending to this fic someone else also suggested it, and of course the other ending would be B/E. So I wanna now people's idea's on that but really I'm not sure because I think you should check out my other Twilight fic which is B/E and instead of Dares and a different plot it's Pranks :p but it is different. **

**But I did want to say; just think guys if they were different names and had nothing to do with Twilight. Would you still say E/B? Well you might just because you liked that character better but I think you being biased of Edward because of the Twilight books. If Jasper was called Le and Edward was called John who would you be saying then? **

**So Stats for this story because I forgot to put them in the last chapter **

**Reviews For Last chapter** 65 (oh my gosh! love them all guys)

**Hits **26,501

**Alert **212

**Faves** 224 (Ok so this story's on more people's Favs than Alerts lol, but c'mon guys if it's worth going on your fav's review and tell me what you like even tell me what you don't like)

**P.S **

**I'll promise to get the next chapter up much quicker than this one took me k. And to prove it i can tell you i'm already half way through writing the next chapter :)**


	21. Unexpected visitor

**Hey thank to all the reviews. OK so I did leave you guys hanging last time and I think you might hate the ending to this but I've already started writing the next chapter. Yes I can see those smile on your face's now lol and I think I replied to all the reviews and the one that I couldn't are just under here so see if you can find yours lol I don't know where it is lol.**

**  
So because I'm like the most smartest person in the word lol with such bad grammar I've got 2 beta's for you guys =D and of course my little life saver when I'm stuck** Erinxoxo_, the pen fatelle, __**Madame Beret**__**  
**_

**Replies to reviews I can't reply to lol  
PixiePORRRNn **(My biggest fan makes me smile lol)

Lol hooked is that a good thing lol? Glad you liked it and as I just write what I feel yeah I deffo prefer J/B I wrote it that way lol.  
LOL I know; I've read the 10th book (in one day amazing for me lol)  
**Eliselise  
**  
=D you love my story, that makes me so happy lol  
OH MY GOSH how can you not have an account lol get one somehow. Seriously do it I mean look what happened for me I get account write a story and now I've got 4 lol

Oh I love this;  
JASPER AND BELLA ALL THE WAY!  
**Twilight iz awesome**

thank you and no worries here's the next chapter :)  
**Waiting for a miracle ()**I know but it had to happen :0 glad you like the chapter :)  
**Najaia  
**Yeah my story is AWESOME lol; don't worry about Alice and Edward I've got plans for them :) I know I love Emmett lol

_Last Time:  
She sighed  
"I think Alice is hyped up from the plane ride"  
Just as I was about to say something Edward appeared at Bella's side, and that's when it hit me even if Edward wasn't over this little thing for Bella I'm not going to stand back and watch him take the person who means the most to me. _

**Chapter 20**

**Unexpected visitor**

**Jasper's POV**

Bella did mean everything to me and, yes Edward was my best friend but Bella… I don't even know how to explain it. Edwards's eyes flickered from me to Bella.  
He asked,  
"You ok Jasper?"  
I nodded.  
"Yeah I'm fine, so why did you have to go home?"  
Alice's chirpy voice said from the stairs  
"No; we're going to dinner and we'll tell you all then, OK?"  
Bella asked  
"I thought we we're going to a club?"  
Alice smirked.  
"Why, do you want to Bella?"  
Bella shook her head.  
"No, dinner is much better."  
Emmett let out a booming laugh and said.  
"C'mon guys lets go already!"  
Edward grinned.  
"Maybe we should let Emmett and Rose take their own car."  
Emmett grinned.  
"Fine with…."  
Alice squealed and jumped up and down.  
"No girls one car boys another!"  
We filed out of the house. The guys going in Edward's silver Volvo, and the girls to Alice's black beetle. I knew there would be tension on the way there.  
Edward was following Alice to the restaurant she wanted to go to and was having a hard time keeping up with the little pixie. She was worse than Edward when it came to driving fast.  
Emmett decided to speak up after awhile of silence.  
"Well what's up dude, you're bringing me down. We're about to have dinner with three beautiful ladies and you two look like you wanna kill something."  
Edward turned his head a bit to answer him.  
"Nothing Em it just feels like me and Alice interrupted something back there."  
Emmett just sat back and smirked.  
"Yeah, me and Rose getting our jig on at the club."  
I just rolled my eyes, what did Edward mean? Emmett put the radio on letting the music blast through the speakers.

**Just a quick Edward's POV.**When they opened the door to me and Alice I could see their shocked faces. But Rose, Jasper and Bella's held other emotions that I couldn't quiet read.  
When I looked at Jasper he looked in pain I just couldn't understand it but the way he looked at Bella I just couldn't believe that he didn't have feelings for her. He looked at her the way Emmett looks at Rose. Which means he would have been lying to me this whole time.  
I know Emmett and Jasper both hated the idea of me asking Bella out. I thought it was more along the lines because they were worried I'd hurt her. I mean of course it's that but there is something else to it. Emmett was right: I was pissed.  
Jasper is lying too me to much for a best friend and then there was that thigh thing back last week I nearly screamed like a girl. Maybe Jasper's gay oh that would be funny. But no he isn't gay. Well I don't think so. **(AN lol sorry I just had to but that in there lol I'm just laughing thinking about it :P)**

**  
****Bella's POV.**

**  
**I sat in the back of Alice's car. I was freaking out; what if she sees straight through me like Rose had back at the house. I was just thankful that Alice was questioning Rose about Emmett.  
"Bella c'mon we're here."  
I looked up to see Rose by the door waiting for me to get out.  
"That was quick. Alice you drive like a maniac!"  
Alice narrowed her eyes at me.  
"At least I don't get beat by runners on the sidewalk unlike your truck."  
I narrowed my eyes at Alice too.  
"My truck-"  
I was cut off by Emmett who had put his arms around Rose and said,  
"Cat fight!"  
I smirked; only he would find that interesting.  
"Not today Emmett, sorry."  
He sighed and looked a bit put down at that.  
"Shame there's mud here too, that would have been so cool."

I shook my head and Rose hit him on the back of the head.  
Alice sang,  
"Let's go in guys."  
We walked towards a nice looking building with the sign _Twilight. _We walked into the restaurant and I couldn't believe who we were greeted by. It was the same girl from Victoria's Secret, the one all over Edward. I was biting my lip to stop me laughing when she looked up and saw us. She grinned widely when her eyes landed on Edward and I almost felt sorry for her.  
"Edward!"  
He looked like a rabbit caught in headlights, he was rude to her; he obviously wasn't interested and she wasn't taking the hint.  
"You are?"  
She laughed it off.  
"We meet in Victoria's Secret, remember?"  
Emmett started laughing.  
"You're the Lauren that sent him his boxers!?"  
Crap Emmett you fool why did you remember that, she was confused.  
"What? I didn't send Edward anything, I don't even know where Edward is staying."  
Rose started to laugh.  
"Well looks like Edward was telling his the truth before."  
Alice was getting a little annoyed.  
"Could we get a table now?"  
Lauren smiled, but it was a forced smiled.  
"Of course, this way."  
She took us to a booth with a round table. Alice slide in with Rose on her right. Emmett sat next to Rose, before I have even moved Jasper had slide in on Alice's left. He grabbed my hand and pulled me next to him leaving Edward sat on my left. Yes, awaked or what?  
Lauren smiled, only looking at Edward as she took our drink orders. She was back too quickly for my liking. She said she'd be back shortly to take our food order. We all turned to Alice waiting for her to explain. We already knew Edward wouldn't get to give it.  
Alice grinned.  
"So what did-"  
Rose cut her off clearly annoyed.  
"Alice just tells us already."  
She just grinned.  
"Well Mum and Dad brought another holiday home."  
I asked,  
"What you went home cause of that?"  
Alice shook her head,  
"No, mom lost all of her credit cards and we all had to go the bank because of our cards, something blah blah blah. Nothing really, we haven't lost any money or anything, but the exciting news is the new holiday home!"  
I sighed even though losing your cards can be a big and bad thing Alice just passes of as if she dropped a penny.  
Alice continued,  
"Well Esme is doing it up, and they have said we can all go there when she's finished"  
Edward added,  
"No, Alice we have to go there because Mum and Dad want a winter holiday get anyway together."  
Rose asked,  
"So where is this new holiday home?"  
I could see the excitement in her eyes, I'm sure she was hoping for a sunny place.  
Alice grinned.  
"Atlantis!"  
I saw the smiled turn into a frown.  
Rose asked.  
"What? Atlantis as in-"  
Alice smirked.  
"No, as in the Bahamas it's a villa just on the edge of the resort. Atlantis, which we get full access to."  
Jasper perked up. I knew he would like the idea of going somewhere warm.  
"The Bahamas?"  
Alice nodded.  
"Yup, Mum is doing her amazing design work there first and then when dad can get time off work they're gonna ring!"  
Edward continued,  
"Basically there gonna kick us out when they want there time alone."  
Alice narrowed her eyes at Edward.  
"Yeah and we get to the Bahamas's. Edward stop being such a moody git."  
Emmett grinned.  
"Sun here we come!"  
Jasper asked.  
"Wait we've only got-"  
Alice smiled.  
"We'll mom said that all the clothes we don't want to take with us just pack them in a pack and leave all the bags in one room so we can pick them up at the end of the summer."  
She grinned really widely. God help us all; this means….  
"This means shopping."  
I groaned. I knew it. I knew it!  
"Alice."  
Alice just smiled sweetly.  
"No Bella we have to go shopping."  
Lauren had come back to the table and taken our orders a little too friendly with Edward. Which was just too funny for the rest of us. When she left Edward glared at all of us.  
"See I told you I never slept with her."  
Emmett smirked.  
"So how come your boxers where sent to you Edward?"  
"Em I don't know."  
Rose said.  
"So that happened to you and I got my package and there was the hair dye and the snow pixie."  
Alice looked like she was thinking really hard trying to put the pieces together. I would have to change the course of this conversation. The next words to leave my mouth I knew I hated,  
"So Alice, have you got a game for tonight?"  
Alice smiled.  
"Yes which we'll be playing later"  
Rose looked at me. Crap did she notice my reason for that question to change the conversation?  
Our food arrived as little conversations were formed. Alice and Rose were talking about what clothes they wanted to get and when to go shopping. Emmett had started a conversation with Edward just asking how the folk were.  
Jasper whispered to me,  
"That was close."  
I smirked.  
"Too close."

**Edward's POV. (again just a little one)**

**  
**When we walked in and that the hostess was that bloody girl from Victoria's Secret I nearly ran back to my car. Then she said that she didn't send me my boxers. I wanted to dance around and sing 'I told you so' to all my friends but I was just happy to know she hadn't snuck in my room unless she was lying to the group. I really think things over to much.  
When we were sat around the table I could feel some tension over something that had happened over the days me and Alice had been away. Jasper and Bella had a little exchange. I had really thought over my feelings when I went away. It was good to get out of the cabin even if only for a day or two.

**Quick Alice POV**

**  
**I was watching everyone's face for them to give something away, anything. I knew something had happened. Yes Rose and Emmett had hooked up, but something else had happened over the days me and Edward had been away. Bella and Jasper looked closer than ever.  
Rose and Emmett were in their own little world. I felt a little left out of the group. While I sat at the table I could see Edward looking over the group probably thinking the same thing I was.

***

**Bella's POV **

**  
**Dinner went really well Alice and Edward were telling us about the brochure and pictures their parents had showed them of the new villa. We had just got back and were sitting around the table with Alice about to tell us her little mad game that she had thought up.  
Rose asked,  
"Alice do we really need to play another one of your crazy games? You only just got back today."  
Alice glared at Rose.  
"Yes we do and we will."  
Emmett was sat next to Rose, I was sat on Rose's other side Jasper had sat at my side there was a space empty for Alice and Edward was next to Emmett.  
Emmett grinned like a child at Christmas.  
"Don't worry Rose; it won't be that bad."  
I smirked.  
"No don't worry Rose, Emmett will give you dares that are for his own personal gain."  
Rose just shrugged her shoulders.  
"Hey, I don't mind that at all."  
Jasper gagged,  
"Images that I just didn't want to think about!"  
Alice squealed.  
"Shut it guys! Now listen!"  
Jasper asked,  
"So what is it the time?"

**Jasper's POV **

**  
**Alice smiled.  
"It's only just 11 so we've got t-"  
Rose butted in.  
"Why don't we go in the games room?"  
I looked at Rose, she looked nervous, worried. I couldn't work it out and I'm usually very good at working people out. Alice was also looking at her strangely.  
Then the door bell went. Everyone was confused.  
Bella said,  
"Who the heck would be at the door at eleven at night?"  
Bella skipped to the door she opened it slowly then froze. I went to get up to see if Bella was alright, but Bella snapped her head towards us sitting down  
"Rose you knew didn't you?!"  
Rose sighed.  
"Bella, it's not our choice."  
"Why the hell should-"  
Rose sighed.  
"Bella."  
Rose turned to me, Emmett and Edward.  
"Guys c'mon lets go into the games room."  
Emmett obeyed Rose straight away, while me and Edward had not moved an inch.  
Bella huffed and came over to us.  
"C'mon."  
She grabbed me and Edward by the arms and dragged us behind Rose and Emmett, she called out.  
"Alice it's for you!"

**Yes another chapter :P Well I hope you liked and who is at the door for Alice at eleven at night it's just so odd well I know not just because I'm writing this story but because I'm physic lol yes you heard right physic lol anyway push that little button there and write me a review of our special guessed who do you think it is?  
So I think I've go this story planned in my head now lol I'm thinking either ending where I can write a squeal which of course will be them in the Bahaman's or with a mega big cliff hanger where I have to write the squeal lol.  
So I want to change my pen-pal name but I want something good I just can't think of anything lol. Any idea people's =D**

**P.S **

**check out my other Twilight fic =D that one so much fun to write =D**


	22. D and D

**Well first thank for all the reviews I love them and they help me write. So enough of my rambling get reading!  
Oh of course like half you got it right who's at the door =D but c'mon guys so obvious :P  
So again big thanks to my amazing Beta's and to **_**Erinxoxo, the pen fatelle, **__**Madame Beret**_____

Last time:  
_Bella said,  
"Who in the heck would be at the door at eleven at night?"  
Bella skipped to the door she opened it slowly and then froze. I went to get up to see if Bella was alright, but Bella snapped her head towards us sitting down.  
"Rose you knew didn't you?"  
Rose sighed.  
"Bella it's not our chose."  
"Why the hell should-"  
Rose sighed again but she had a hint of impatiens in it. Rose turned to me, Emmett and Edward  
"Guys c'mon lets go into the games room"  
Emmett obeyed Rose straight away, while me and Edward had not moved an inch.  
Bella huffed and came over to us.  
"C'mon." She snapped.  
She grabbed me and Edward by the arms and dragged us behind Rose and Emmett, she called out.  
"Alice it's for you!" _

**Chapter 21**

**D and D**

**Jasper's POV**

Emmett and Rose were sat together on the sofa. Edward sat down in the arm chair. Bella went and sat on the edge of the pool table.  
I went over to her and leaned against the pool table next to her.  
I asked her,  
"So do we get to know what's going on?"  
Bella sighed and turned to look at me,  
"It's Derik."  
That's when a girl walked in, a little out of breath. Bella jump off the pool table. Her and Rose both ran over to the girl and hugged her.  
Emmett booming voice asked,  
"So you gonna to introduces us or do we have to wait for the girly session to end and find out what happened it a newspaper?"  
Rose smiled.  
"This is Danielle."  
Danielle smiled at us all.  
"But I prefer Danni."  
Rose pointed to us and called out our names.  
"Danni this is Emmett, Edward, Jasper and, well, you know Bella."  
Bella looked back at her and turned all business like.  
"So what's going on?"  
Rose pulled Danni down to the seat. Rose sat on Danni's right while Bella joined her on the left. I went and sat on the arm of the sofa next to Bella.  
Danni started to explain,  
"Well you know Alice and Deriks' history?" She started.  
Bella growled at that,  
"Yes and Rose didn't tell me he was coming."  
Rose smiled apologetically at Bella.  
Danni continued with the rest of the story,  
"Bella, he really did love her; he's been miserable!"  
I had to ask; I just couldn't keep up any longer,  
"I'm lost, can someone fill me in?"  
Bella turned to me. She smiled at me and I knew that what she said next would be sarcastic.  
"Jasper, keep up."  
I looked down at her and said,  
"I'm sorry but I don't know the whole story."  
"OK just think of F.R.I.E.N.D.S"  
"Err I don't g-"  
She interrupted me,  
"Ross and Rachel, their relationship?"  
I nodded. Ross and Rachel had a very strange one. I smiled as I remembered it.  
"Alice and Derik we so happy they had their break up and got together. They had said that it made them stronger than ever. But one day Derik said it wasn't working and it didn't matter anyway because he was moving."  
Rose continued with the rest of the story,  
"So Alice was heart-broken, but then Danni came to talk to us about moving, she had told us how Derik was so torn up then; to get over it he would just say he was young and he was only sixteen."  
Edward butted in at this,  
"Was this when Alice didn't go shopping for a week?"  
Rose nodded, obviously when Alice didn't shop for a week everyone knew something was up. Even I knew about this through Edward.  
Danni explained,  
"Yeah, but it was a lie. He just didn't want to face it; so when we moved, he didn't have any contact with Alice at all. He's been a grump since. I was so fed up that I rang Rose."  
Bella moaned and looked Rose.  
"But Alice was so torn up, it killed her. I couldn't understand she was only 15, and she was mad. She would say she lost the love of her life. She kept saying how that song by Taylor Swift _Fifteen_ fitted her perfectly."  
Rose sighed at that and slumped back.  
"I know, so Danni how did you know where we were?"  
Danni smiled  
"Derik burst into my room one night and said 'I can't do this!.'"  
Edward asked,  
"So you and Derik are…"  
Danni replied,  
"Twins."  
"Our year." Rose added.  
Danni coughed,  
"Ok back to the story: I asked Derik what he was going to do? He just hung his head and said 'I have no clue', our mum walked in then and said that he had to finish college and she would give us money and plane tickets to Forks for the summer."  
Bella asked,  
"So how long ago did that happen?"  
Danni sighed  
"Only about a month after we moved"  
Rose smiled at a memory.  
"That about the same time we could get Alice out the house."  
Danni nodded.  
"Yeah so Derik was happy about that but kept saying how it was too long, so then when summer came around we flew into Forks and well-"  
Bella finished it for her,  
"Alice wouldn't have been home because we came here."  
Danni nodded.  
"But Carlisle and Esme told us where you were so we had to stay in Forks a couple days till we could fly out here and it's taken us a week to get here; there was no flights to come out here, only come back."  
Edward asked,  
"Wait, you know Alice and I just flew back in today?"  
I asked,  
"Doesn't that mean you guys were on the same flight?"  
Danni looked shocked.  
"How could we miss you guys?"  
Rose shook her head.  
"Probably too caught up in your own world. Wait, if you were on the same flight how come it's taken you hours to get here?"  
"Well Derik was freaking out so we went to eat dinner, and I tried to calm him down and then we kept getting lost so we rented a car."  
Emmett grinned.  
"She's right if we weren't with you and Alice we would have no idea how to get here."  
Bella asked,  
"Wait Danni why are you here? Not that we don't want you."  
Danni bit her lip.  
"I had to come as 1) I wanted to see you guys, duh 2) mum wasn't sure what Derik would do if he found Alice and she didn't even want to talk to him or worse, she has a boyfriend. I'm here to drag him away if needed."  
Rose then asked,  
"So how long do you think they'll be talking for?"  
Danni just shrugged.  
"No-idea."  
Emmett moaned,  
"Can we have something to eat?"  
Edward stood up and said,  
"I'll order pizza and get them to bring it to the back door, so Alice and Derik can talk alone."  
Emmett grinned.  
"I'll have one large pizza with everything on it, what does everyone else want?"  
Edward rolled his eyes and walked off.  
Rose called after him,  
"Edward, can Danni stay here?"  
He yelled from the kitchen.  
"Yeah."  
Danni looked stunned and started to shake her head.  
"No I couldn't impose, there's a hotel in town anyw-"  
Bella interrupted her,  
"Danni there are enough rooms in this house that we all have one each."  
"OK, I will only because I can't see myself getting out of this."  
Emmett whispered something to Rose so no-one could hear but her, She giggled and I shook my head.  
Emmett said,  
"Hey Bella, Danni can stay in your room you have to stay in Edward's room for the for the rest of the week; remember that little Dare before they left."  
I smirked,  
"Yeah, 'cos by tomorrow you and Rose will be sharing a roo-"  
Rose snapped,  
"Jasper shut up, me and Emmett have only been on one date so I don't know what you're talking about."  
Rose stood up and stalked off to the dining room.  
I sighed.  
"Emmett, I'm sorry."  
Emmett smiled and winked at me.  
"I'll go cheer her up."  
Danni turned to me and Bella and said,  
"So Jasper, you're not really pissed Bella is sharing a bed with Edward for a week. Why is that Bella?"  
I asked,  
"Why would you think I would be pissed that Bella is sharing a bed with Edward?"  
Even though I am really pissed that I gave her that 'Dare'. It was stupid.  
"Well, I just thought you two were going out."  
Bella blushed.  
"Err…No why would you think that?"  
Danni looked confused. Ha.  
"Oh I'm sorry it's just you err... Never mind so why are you sleeping in Edward's bed for a week?"  
Were Bella and I that obvious? How can we be; we tried to hide it so well.  
I smirked to keep up the act Bella would want.  
"It was a 'Dare' from a game a couple days ago."  
Bella sighed and frowned.  
"Yeah they were picking on me."  
Edward walked in then.  
"Its true they were being mean to Bella."  
Danni asked,  
"So Edward this is your parent's holiday cabin?"  
Edward smiled.  
"Yeah, they wanted to get a house but then Esme saw this place and fell in love with it."  
Bella said.  
"Well you'll be staying in my room, have you got any bags? Oh but we're also gonna be kicked out in a couple weeks. Edward and Alice's parents brought another holiday home. I know, two holiday homes! Anyways it's in the Bahamas but they wanna come here."  
Danni said,  
"Yeah there in the car I-"  
Bella said,  
"Don't worry we'll get them tomorrow, you can just borrow something from me."  
Danni smiled.  
"Thanks Bella."

**Danni's POV  
**

Bella and I went up to her room where I'd be staying; Bella gave me some sweat pants, a tank top and hoodie. Thank god I wasn't borrowing clothes from Alice; she would have put me in a silk nightie and it's freezing.  
Bella had told me about what had happened today with Alice and Edward coming home after finding out about the holiday home but I wasn't really sure what would be happening tomorrow.  
We went back down stairs to the dinning room were Emmett, Edward and Jasper were stuffing their faces.  
Rose came in from behind us, she smiled.  
"So has anyone heard anything?"  
Bella was the one who replied,  
"Well there hasn't been any shouting and I haven't heard anything being broken."  
I said,  
"Well that's a good sign isn't it?"  
Emmett said,  
"Unless they're dead."  
Rose smacked the back of his head.  
"That's not funny."  
Bella yawned.  
"Well I'm knackered, I'm going to bed."  
Emmett smirked.  
"Eddie boy's room don't forget."  
Bella stuck her tongue.  
"I know how can I forget."  
Rose and I talked for a bit, just caching up. When Emmett said he was going to bed. And Rose went at the same time. Rose and Emmett, I can see it. I will be talking to her tomorrow about that.  
Jasper said,  
"Well there goes the new loved up couple."  
Edward smirked.  
"It's about time."  
Jasper shook his head.  
"Ok well I'm going to bed, it was nice meeting you Danni. Night."  
Edward and I both said,  
"Night."  
Even I knew about Emmett. Alice and Bella had told me how much Rose liked Emmett.  
Edward said,  
"So why did you think Jasper and Bella were going out?"  
I knew this would come back to me, I can't believe he even heard.  
"I just guessed, just because when I ran in Jasper and Bella where stood next to each other and well then Jasper sat next to Bella, and I just thought. I wasn't really sure."  
Yeah right, you can see complete love in Jasper's eyes every time he looks at Bella, but I can't say that.  
"Oh, ok."  
I gave a little smiled, I could see Edward liked Bella but I'm not sure.  
"Edward are you sure it's not just a physical attraction? Well I'm going to bed"  
I walked off before he could say anything. Leaving him to think I could see that Jasper loved Bella. It was in his eyes and there was a connection between those two when I walked in.

**Bella's POV  
**

I couldn't sleep so I walked back upstairs to get a drink; I was just about to walk into the dining room when I heard Edward and Danni talking:  
_"I just guessed, just because when I ran in Jasper and Bella where stood next to each other and well then Jasper sat next to Bella, and I just thought. I wasn't really sure."  
_Edward said,  
_"Oh, ok."  
"Edward are you sure it's not just a physical attraction? Well I'm going to bed"  
_Physical attraction? I hid round the corner so Danni wouldn't see me. Jasper really was right. It also made me smile hoping that it wouldn't hurt Edward if he found out about me and Jasper… but there is still Alice.

**So I know not much happened in this chapter and that it was just a bit of a filler but you have to know the story. :)  
So thanks for the reviews, guys so get reviewing again please I love them =D, so what do you think of Derik and Danni?  
Do you hate them or love them. ok so the last few chapters wrote themselves but know I'm stuck :(  
x**

**Note from Madame Beret: She's wrong. I don't think it was just a filler, a hell of a lot happened in that chapter. Just not action. So leave her a review for this amazing story. :D**


	23. Change

**So I really have no idea what's going through me head with my stories lately; but I'm gonna try and finish this one :) *Good Luck Megan you never know how to END stories* **

**Anyway after my ramble to myself because I know people don't read AN (well I don't because I'm lazy lol no I do read it *most of the time*)**

**Thanks for all the reviews guys (OMG 700 reviews guys that's amazing) **

**OH and this chapter haven't been beta as I got so confused with everything and was like I have updated in forever; and I thought you guys would rather have a chapter than not at all. Well you can review and tell me *hint* *hint***

_Last time:_

_Physical attraction? I hid round the corner so Danni wouldn't see me. Jasper really was right. It also made me smile hoping that it wouldn't hurt Edward if he found out about me and Jasper but there is still Alice._

**Chapter 22**

**Change**

I grinned thinking of this; just frowned thinking about Alice. I was so caught up in my own train of thought I didn't notice the sound of Edward's chair. Before I could hide he was stood in front of me smirking.

I pushed past him

"I came to get a glass of water smirking boy"

"Well looks to me you were-"

I rolled my eyes

"If you must know I wanted to see if I could hear anything from Alice and Derik"

He smiled

"So Alice and Derik are good-"

I sighed

"I guess like Rose said 'there meant to be' I just wish he hadn't gone that way around what he did. He could have done it some other way I don't know"

"From the story Danni told; he could have done it a bit better. So your staying in my bed"

I sighed

"Looks like I have to"

Alice skipped into the kitchen

I asked "Alice?"

She smiled "It's ok Bella we're talking"

I sighed

"Err you know that Dare from the other day with the bed thing"

Alice grinned

"How about I let you off and you just come shopping with me, Rose and Danni for one day"

I couldn't deny Alice's offer for a number of reason

1) Shopping when Danni comes with us means less Bella Barbie

2) Alice was glowing

3) I wanted to ask Alice about Jasper and knew she'd be happy after a day of shopping.

I grinned

"Ok Alice I'll go shopping with you"

She smiled and ran back into the living room with two cans of soda.

Edward smirked

"Thought you hated shopping?"

I smirked

"I have to say that could you image if I said I didn't Alice would drag me to the shops everyday; and that I don't like"

I span on my heels headed back to the door calling

"Night Edward"

"Night Bella"

I swiftly walked up stairs; I came to my door, well I could stay in my room or I could stay in Jasper but then people would notice I didn't stay in Edward's or mine and would start asking question. I walked in Danni was sat on my bed crossed legged looking at her phone probably checking her emails. She looked up and smiled

"Hey Bella thought you had to stay in Edward's room"

I grinned

"Alice let me off; but us four girls have to go shopping"

Danni rolled her eyes

"I'm not surprised, so err Bella you gonna tell me about Jasper"

Am I really that easy to read Rose notice I even think Emmett notice and then Danni.

"Err what do you mean Jasper?"

Danni sighed

"You know of all people I would know if your lie-in"

It's true I haven't met anyone that could lie to Danni. She would always know your lie-in then make you tell her the truth; it was quiet annoying.

I walked over to the bed I sat down in front of Danni crossing my legs too. I just broke down crying; I didn't know why.

Danni learned forward to hug me

"Bella what the hell is wrong this is suppose to be a holiday"

I sat back

"I know but Danni I feel like I've betrayed Alice"

Danni shock her head

"Not if you love him if; Alice would understand of all people Bella but if you keep it a secret she won't well she will forgive you in time"

"I know Danni"

Danni smiled

"Just don't leave it too long Bella"

I nodded

***

**Bella's POV**

I woke up to the sun in my eyes; dragging myself out my bed I knew I had no idea what would happen this morning I had no idea what Alice would be like and well

"GIRLS"

Ok I hate Alice now; is she trying to kill me?

Alice burst in the room with a very sleepy Rose following her. Danni sprang up and snapped

"Seriously Alice are you trying to kill me?"

Alice smirked

"Well doesn't seem to hard then"

Danni huffed lying back down pulling the cover over her head; Alice ran jumping on the bed.

Rose yarned

"Do tell then why you did this?"

Alice bit her lip

"Do I take him back guys?"

I bit my lip I was shouting NO but YES at the same time I mean Derik loved Alice they were the happiest couple I'd ever see; but why do what he did then there was that selfish part shouting say yes then you can tell her about Jasper.

Rose smiled

"So you guys are getting back together"

"I don't know I mean I like just got over it then he's back"

Danni nodded

"Al he's been torn up you've got no worries about him ever doing that again"

"I know he told me everything, Bella?"

"Err well I say well go with what you feel"

Rose said

"Look Alice the really question is why are you asking us?"

Alice looked down

"I guess I feel guilt for saying I liked Jasper before; I was lie-in just to say that I was over Derik and you guys were so nice"

Rose and Danni grinned knowingly at me; as Alice looked up they hide there smiles.

Rose put her hand on Alice shoulder

"Al that doesn't matter; look do you love Derik? Do you trust him? And most importantly are you willing to give him a second chance?"

Alice grinned

"HELL YEAH"

We had a group hug well Alice grinned

"Oh my gosh imagine if we got married we'd be sisters Danni"

Danni shock her head

"Alice really don't say things like that would scare Derik"

Alice bit her lip shaking her head

"Not at all"

Rose screamed

"What?"

Alice bit her lip I've never seen Alice get so nervous in one conversation

"Well he gave me a promise ring when we were together before; he gave it to me on a long chain so I could always were it even at school you know because of the jewellery thing; and well he said that he still wants to keep that promise"

Danni squealed

"Wait to marry you, but Alice your still in College"

Alice smiled

"But I loved him and I still do it's never gonna change"

Rose smirked

"19 Alice really what's your mother gonna say?"

Alice snapped

"Err I'm gonna be 20 soon; and it's only a promise"

Danni grinned

"20 soon?"

There was a knock at the door; we all chorused

"Come in"

Emmett opened the door grinning

"Hey girls; we're thinking of hitting the slopes because well we ain't got long now and we've been here like a week and I haven't been able to beat Edwards ass at snowboarding"

Me and Danni squealed

"Oh my gosh yes!"

Jasper appeared next to Emmett and said

"Well c'mon the Fuck on"

We all shook our heads laughing.

***

Everyone was dressed ready and getting there snowboards from the counter; the ski-slopes were only a 20 minute drive.

Emmett grinned

"Dude this is gonna be so fun"

Edward turned to Emmett

"Em do you even now how to snowboard?"

Emmett looked at Edward like it was obvious

"Edward man how hard can it be; just like skate boarding"

Edward laughed

"Jasper your not gonna say it's just like surfing right?"

"Course it is it only cold water snow"

Alice squealed

"Guys stop being so silly I'm gonna beat you all"

She stuck her tongue out at the guys turned to us

"Girls come with me!"

We followed Alice out the store towards the slopes; she stopped in an open area

"Ok so who knows how to snowboard?"

Danni nodded

"Family holiday every year"

Alice asked

"Really Esme hates it; she is always on ski's"

Danni nodded

"Yeah mum's the same"

I was lost its like they were half talking in there heads like me an Rose where only getting half a conversation.

Alice grinned

"Well I know that there will be a race at the end of today"

Rose said

"And?"

Alice looked at Rose like Duh

"Well me and my family always have a race last down has to pay for whatever first down wants to do"

I rolled my eyes

"Alice have you ever won of one these race's and gone shopping"

Alice grinned

"Yeah twice actually mum loved it but Dad wasn't so much fun"

Danni said

"Err Rose, Bella do you know how to snowboard?"

Rose shock her head

"No but if this means we just have to beat the boys then I can take Emmett out the picture"

Alice grinned

"That's one down three left, I'll get Derik, Bella just try and keep up with Jasper he's never snowboarded before so I think that if you fall over and ask for his help he will, Danni you've got Edward"

I asked

"Wait so I just have to fall over to get Jasper to stop?"

Danni turned to me

"Me an Alice will teach you and Rose enough basic all you've got to do is go in front of Jasper you'll fall and take him out"

I nodded

"Ok I guess"

Alice rolled her eyes

"Danni Edward is fast-"

Danni smirked

"Alice don't worry, but if I win I'm not choosing shopping"

Rose and Alice shouted

"Traitor"

I said

"I don't wanna go shopping either"

Alice grabbed Rose arm she joked but this was Alice so she was being serious about the shopping

"Rose I'll teach you we shouldn't talk with the enemy"

Me and Danni watched as Rose and Alice walked off

"Alice wants shopping then?"

Me and Danni both jumped. We turned around to see the guys standing right behind us.

I sighed

"Yup it was to do with the race or something"

Edward rolled his eyes

"She uses it to go shopping but to drag someone with her"

Alice and Rose appeared; Alice smiled evilly

"Hey Edward I think we should make the Race more interesting later"

He grinned

"What did you have in mind?"

Alice smiled

"Well as there is eight of us I think we should be in teams of 4; so me and Derik, Rose and Emmett and then err Bella and Jasper; and Danni with you"

Edward looked at Alice

"so which ever team win's gets to chose between them; and the losing team has to do whatever and pay?"

Alice nodded

"Now we're gonna say winning team chooses what we do all day tomorrow, C'mon Derik"

She grabbed Derik's arm, while Rose did the same and ran off from the group; leaving me, Danni, Jasper and Edward.

I shook my head

"You know her and Rose have a plan together; they'll get Emmett and Derik to go shopping; so they have two chances at this"

Jasper said

"I'm not going shopping all day, I don't mind a couple hours but those girls could shop for days"

Danni smirked

"Well not if we win"

I grinned

"What you thinking Danni"

She smiled

"I'm thinking Alice will get her and Derik to speed down the mounting while; Emmett and Rose we be told to 'take me and Edward out' she won't bothered about you and Jasper because you haven't snowboarded before so I say; we send you two down while me and Edward get Alice and Derik"

Edward nodded

"That is something Alice would do; sounds good to me I'm in"

Jasper smiled

"Me too"

Me and Danni nodded

"Me too"

Alice squealed

"Ok stop making plans; I don't need to be psychic to know you guys have teamed up it wont work those. But that's later lets watch Jasper, Emmett, Rose and Bella attempt to snowboard" (**sorry if you don't get the team and race :s I couldn't word it better lo it was in my head but getting wrote out was hard work :s)**

I glared at Alice, she just shrugged grabbing Derik's hand; they walked together toward the cart thing (**AN can't think what there called :s)**

Rose smiled

"They really are back together"

Danni nodded

"Knew it would happen thou didn't we"

Rose nodded

"There perfect Derik just balance the pixie in Alice"

Emmett laced his fingers with Rose's

"Do I balance you out Rosie?"

She grinned

"No I balance out that little kid in you"

The rest of us burst out laughing.

Edward said

"So Danni you can snowboard because I don't think I can teach this group all by myself"

She smirked

"I don't think we can each them at all"

Emmett grinned

"No you don't we're going to have lessons, Bye"

Emmett span round with Rose

"C'mon Bella Jasper"

I rolled my eyes.

***

Alice, Derik and Edward and Danni had been on the slopes; while me, Rose, Jasper and Emmett were having a couple lesson just getting to know the basic's; I was having more trouble keeping upright on my board because I was laughing so much Emmett had fallen over twice rolling down the hill; Jasper had gone straight into a tree while, me and Rose just stayed where we were the instructor was called Tyler he wasn't bad looking.

"C'mon girls, I know the guys haven't exactly made it look well not painful, but I can assure you you'll be fine"

Me and Rose smiled at him like he was crazy

"C'mon then Bella"

Me and Rose slowly made our way up the practise slops.

Rose turned to me

"Ready, lets show the boys how this is done"

I grinned, plugged my other foot into place on the board. Jumped to spin to get ready but I started down the mountain before I was ready. I was aiming at staying up right.

Tyler shouted

"You're doing great guys, keep going remember how to stop"

I just notice Rose about 3 meters or so away from me. I shouldn't have turned my head I went straight into someone. They fell holding onto my hips, I felt my feet slip out from my board; I hadn't tierined then enough.

"Bella I know you can't get enough of me but I would prefer if you didn't crash into me"

I looked up I had fallen onto Jasper,

I grinned

"But I love crashing into you Jasper"

He pushed a bit of my hair out my face, he smiled

"Well I guess its ok"

I learnt down

"BELLA"

I was thinking great timing Tyler. Tyler emerge from the side

"Bella you ok?"

Jasper got up helping me up with him.

I grinned

"Well I went straight into Jasper so its ok I think he took most the fall"

Jasper smirked

"You fall on me any time Bella"

I slapped his arm, grabbed my board walking towards Tyler I could see Rose with Emmett.

She grinned

"Wasn't that amazing?"

I smiled

"Yeah, just got to remember to stop"

Rose smiled

"Same but Emmett caught me"

**Another chapter done guys, so I'm aiming to get this finished with like 30 chapters or so maybe less I have a sort of ending thing in my had but it's getting there lol and :P and update more but I have like no time :(**

**So I know that they just broke up an Alice has taken him back straight away but oh well we can't always have drama, plus i really need to get back to the Dare Game. Lol **

**P.S **

**Again check out my other Twilight fic. **

Never Underestimate Anyone


	24. Authors Notes!

**Authors Notes!**

I feel so soooooo bad! I have no idea where that year went :s i cant believe i havnt updated my stories in so sooooooooo longggg! and I'm so so sorry to all my readers you guys are amazings i just been getting quiet few reviews lately and can't believe how busy I've been that haven't been able look at my story but your reviews guys have made me determine to finish my stories one by one I'm gonna try my best promise =D

So first I'm gonna need a new beta cause with my memory I can't remember who was beta this story (any takers?) would be very helpfull as know my spelling and grammor is bad lol XD

So if you guys are still waiting (if there is actuallly still going read this after so long ) for new chapters I'm gonna try write soon!

so drop me a review of what you think should happing next or what you would like to happen.

Right I'm off to read my own story as even I can't remember half it there my bad memory for you.

xXxXx


End file.
